


High School of the Damned

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Partial Magic, animals turned human, multifandom pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 77,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: It's high school for those with damned families and relationships. Will everyone survive the oftentimes terrifying, damned perils of high school - the teachers, the magic, the gangs, the drugs, the loves?





	1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net by two authors. I have now taken it on, and on a more capable website. Some of the characters might be a bit OOC, and all the animal characters (aside from actual pets) have been turned human. Also, all the OTPs are within schoolage – 17 and under. This may get a bit repetitive, as this chapter will show the grades for each person. They aren’t just going to fall madly in love – how boring would that be? There’ll be some bullying, foul language and such, but that is to be expected. Credit goes to producers, directors and writers including the following: Terry McGurrin, David Croft, Susan Ward, Emily Kapnek, Stephen McNutt, Tom Warburton, J.K. Rowling, Sara Shepherd, Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, Danny Antonucci, Donald P. Bellasario, Don McGill, Jeff Davis, Scholastic Corporation, Danny Silverthorne, Magnus Scheving, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Butch Hartman, Warner Bros., Spike Brandt, and Tony Cervone among others that will be mentioned throughout the other chapters.**

 

It's five o’clock in the morning, and high school junior Zack Addy has just awoken. He’s grabbed an energy bar and is now working on science projects in the garage. His dad remains asleep. High school seniors Anteros and Cupid Amores are awake and abound in the mansion on the other side of town. Their mom Aphrodite is working on her health regimen, but their dad Hephaestus remains asleep. Cupid obviously takes after his mom, and is taking an exceedingly long shower as he moisturizes. Anteros, on the other hand, is busy playing an online video game in the arcade room. High school junior Auggie and his eighth-grade brother Temmy Anderson are awake as well. They live on the third story of the Prospect Gardens apartment complex. Auggie is blind and in his special entertainment area, playing the same video game as Anteros. Temmy is out for a morning run.

 

It’s five thirty, and high school junior Blaine is exercising in the outdoor gym available at the Bushwell apartment complex. Sophomore Gregory “Val” Valentine is trying to sneak the freshman Charles van Dahl out his bedroom cellar window without anyone noticing. Val’s dad Blue is in the tea shop upstairs, getting ready for his job at the police station. Val’s mom Lou is just getting home, as she’s a street walker. Val’s senior year paternal half-brother Everett Backstrom is fast asleep. High school senior Dale “Barbie” Barbara is out for a morning run, eventually joining Temmy near the local park (and Temmy’s school). Barbie’s freshman half-sister Melanie Cross is choosing an outfit for yet another first day of high school. Their dad works for the government and is already out of the house. Eighth-grader Courtney Barlowe is on the phone with her lawyer as she goes through a precise morning routine. Her mom is glossing up in the bathroom.

 

It’s six o’clock, and high school junior Kevin Barr is wary of his drunkard father passed out on the couch. He grabs a random shirt and jeans from under his bed, and he throws on a ball cap before pouring a bowl of cereal. High school senior Zuko Basco was cast out of his home in another state. He’s working out in the tea shop loft where they live, while his guardian and uncle Iroh meets Blue as he makes breakfast in the shop kitchen. Sophomore Wally Beetles is outside working on a punching bag, while his third-grade brother Joey is playing video games while waiting for the bus. In the suburbs, senior Toph Beifong is practicing her fighting stances with her confidante servant while her parents are preparing for a proper breakfast. Junior Freddie Benson is battling his neurotic mom Marissa around their apartment in the Bushwell complex.

 

It’s six-thirty, and senior Chandler Bing (in the Bushwell complex) ignores his mom in the kitchen as he opts for dry cereal in front of the television. Junior Troy Bolton is out back in the suburbs, shooting hoops with his dad. His mom is eating cookies in the kitchen, watching them. Sophomore Becky Botsford is outside in the suburbs, chatting in Lexiconian with her monkey friend Bob. Eighth-grader TJ is walking to the bus stop. Their mom Sally is a district attorney, and their dad Tim has an eerie fascination with his necktie collection. Junior Gunther Breech, from the manor area of town, is reluctantly helping his dad Magnus with some scam artistry before school. Freshman Brittany Ann Brenner, in a lesser manor area, is going through her day planner while her mom is setting up a lawn chair to sunbathe during the day. Third-grade Andy Ward is being babysat by his twenty-one-year-old neighbor Meg Warner, while his dad Artie is downtown working at the bowling alley. Senior (for the nth time) Lem Bridger is glaring at the clouds in the suburbs as he gathers his darkened umbrellas, trenchcoats and such to shield himself away from direct sunlight and fluorescent lights.

 

It’s seven o’clock, and freshman Lizzy Bruin is two doors down, kicking back in the living room with her parents. She’s sunk in a beanbag, fully dressed, reading magazines. Her mom Samantha is reading another type of magazine, and her dad Biff is flipping through the channels. Sophomore Bugs Bunny is out back, behind Prospect Gardens, smoking a cigarette with his dad Avery. Junior Jackie Burkhart ignores her current stepdad and sidesteps her mom who’s passed out on the couch in the lounge room. She’s on the phone, coordinating her outfits with her friend London’s choices. Freshman Susie Carmichael is in the bathroom, practicing her notes. Her sister has her own family, her eldest brother lives with her as he attends the local community college, and her seventeen-year-old brother is a child prodigy and college graduate of three years. Their mom Lucy is at work, at the hospital; their dad Randy is working through some scriptwriting. Freshman Cassie Chantal is at her desk, writing poetry. Her third-grade twin siblings, Finn and Kiki, are on the bus to school. Their senior sister Sophie is practicing her cheerleading routine in the garage.

 

It’s seven-thirty, and sophomore Olivia Charity is in the shower. Her dad works for the government and is on the way to work. Freshman Freddy Clarke, from the farm, is shoveling food in his mouth. His dad Herb comments on it, but Freddy and his mom ignore him. Eighth grader Shirley “Tickety Tock” Clock is running routine and is currently in the backseat as her dad drives her to school, past the Town Center. Eighth-grade Peck Paulsen is in the barn, practicing yoga with his mom. Senior Oswald Cobblepot is taking a bath in his Bushwell complex apartment, while working out his troubles and listening to his mother Gertrud singing beside him. His senior bodyguard Victor is just outside the bathroom, people-watching from the fourth story window. Thirteen-year-old senior Sheldon Cooper is searching for his favorite bowtie. His seventeen-year-old senior brother Georgie Jr is playing video games and scarfing down chips in the living room, while their thirteen-year-old eighth grade sister Missy is setting up her prank kit. Their mom Mary is reading her bible, and their dad George is reading the paper at the breakfast table.

 

It's eight o’clock, and senior Ace D. Copular is smoking by the football stadium. His dad is already at the bar. Freshman Bill Corlett is nervously fidgeting by the main office. He keeps adjusting his red bowtie despite his mom not wanting him to wear it. Junior year Strut Cugno is racing down the road, not paying any attention to the others on the street. His dad is elsewhere. Fourteen-year-old junior year Toby Curtis has just arrived at school via a carpool with fourteen-year-old junior Amy Farrah Fowler, thirteen-year-old senior Spencer Reid, and sixteen-year-old senior Tim McGee. Tim’s eighth grade sister Sarah is in math class with Tim and Jim Possible, Tickety Tock Clock, Missy Cooper, Delete Lloyd, Danny Wilson, Courtney Barlowe and Bae Gold.

 

It’s eight-thirty, and sophomore Duckie Dale is falling asleep in class one geometry, and sitting with his tablemates Otto Rocket, Shawn Spencer and Belle French. Dennis Loughran, Ernie Whitmore, Winnie Wolf, and Stephanie Tanner are in the second group. DA Meyer, Simon Seville, Olivia Charity, and Kowalski Penguin are in the third group. Jetta Handover, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Double D Vincent, Cindy Vortex and Andie Walsh are also in the last group. Sophomore Chloe Decker is dealing with Latin class, along with Buffy Summers, Jeanette Miller, Jane Turnkey, Annie Walker, Arnold Shortman, BG Gudule, Dora Marquez, Jacob Rosenberg, Mandy Grey, and Jeff Winger. They’re sitting in groups of three, with one group of two. Chloe’s third grade sister Trixie is in math class with Luca, Ashton and Claire Fitzpatrick, Isabella Marquez, Cosmo Handover, and Chip French.

 

It’s nine o’clock, and sophomore Velma Dinkley is in class one forensic science with partners Zack, Wally Wolf, and Draco Malfoy. Ed Nygma, Jade West, Joan Watson and Lance Sweets are in group two. Sam Manson, Sherlock Holmes, Swiper Fox, and Emma Rosenberg are in group three. Everett Backstrom, Henry Morgan, Junior Rennie, and Oswald Cobblepot are in group four. Phil Lester, Sheila “Shego” Sullivan, and Skipper Penguin are in group five. Tim McGee, Carl Foutley, and Danny Fenton are in group six. Sixteen-year-old senior Heinz Doofenshmirtz is working through graphing in class one calculus. His group includes Barbie, Carlton Lassiter, DJ Tanner, and Greg House. Peter Neidermayer, Raven Roth, Sheldon, Spencer, and Wade Wolf are in the second group and working through factions. Zak Micharr, Zuko, Amy, Bert Franklin, and Freddie are in the third group and working through the whiteboards. Happy Quinn, Jen Masterson, Kurt Hummel, Shaggy Rogers, Toby, and Troy are in the fourth and final group and working with full calculation equations.

 

It’s nine-thirty, and Heinz’s thirteen-year-old eighth grade brother Roger is already the most popular in class two art. His classmates Bae, Delete, Jim, and Michelle Tanner look up to him. Heinz and Roger’s thirteen-year-old freshman half-sister Vanessa is going through the last ten minutes of class one art. It’s a popular class, and she’s in a group of six: seniors Tony DiNozzo, Francesca Fitzpatrick, Georgie Jr, Julien King-Lemur XIII, and Penelope Garcia. Another group includes seniors Robbie Rotten, Sophie Chantal, Squidward Tentacles, Toph, Weepy Wolf, and Wheezie Micharr. Another group includes juniors Cat Valentine, Fez Pharavasiruszynski, Ivy Ingleberry, Jo Polniaczek, Jonesy Garcia, and Jude Lizowski. There’s also juniors Melanie Puckett, Reggie Rocket, Sam Puckett, Snake Ingleberry, Strut, and Too Tall Grizzly. Then, there’s sophomores Alvin Seville, Brittany and Eleanor Miller, Digit LeBoid, Finn Hudson, and Gregory “Val” Valentine. Next, there’s sophomores Kevin Barr, Kuki Sanban, London Tipton, Oliver Oken, Perry Flynn-Fletcher, and Spongebob Squarepants. After them, there’s sophomores Cody “Slippery” Soap and Strawberry Shortcake Heinke, and freshmen Angelica Pickles, Azrael Morningstar, Buford Pugh, and Cassie Chantal. Lastly, there are the advanced freshmen artists Susie Carmichael, Wanda Li, and Tommy Lisbon.

 

It's ten o’clock, and senior Daffodil “Daffy” Duck is humiliated in speech for his heavy lisp. Cheerleader Francesca leads her pack (sophomore Brittany and freshman Brittany Ann), while DJ Tanner tries to stick up for him. Patrick Jane and Rumpelstiltskin “Rumple” Gold stay out of the teasing. Weepy Wolf and junior Auggie Anderson are goofing off and paying no attention. Bert Franklin is practicing his upcoming speech in back with Reggie Rocket. Cat doesn’t understand what is going on, or why she’s standing at the podium. Jackie, Juandissimo “Juan” Magnifico, Meadhra “Mego” Sullivan, and London are busy at the side with their mirrors and appearance clutches. Strut and Whoopty Wolf are leading Cat off-topic, so class can last longer. Sophomores Bugs and Finn are writing their speeches at their desks, since they’re up tomorrow. Kuki Sanban and Duckie are gossiping about any couples that’ve formed over summer vacation. Perry’s set speech is short, concise and to the point. Freshmen Annie Walker, Buford, Maya Gallo, Stephanie Tanner and Susie are in their own little world.

 

It’s ten-thirty, and junior year Ryan Evans has study hall. His first pick is to spend the hour backstage in the auditorium, working on his dance steps. Chandler has similar aspirations, using study hall to mess around with the harnesses set up from the catwalk. Chris is using the auditorium for practice runs on his next episode. Clay and Julien are having fun in the greenroom, dry running through the various summer-made costumes. Ryan’s twin sister Sharpay is in astronomy, having thought it was the study of _celebrity stars_ , not _celestial stars_. She views her classmates Clutch Jarsky, Happy Quinn, Velma, Peter Neidermayer, Harry Potter and Lizzie McGuire as nerds. She views Jo, Raven, Toph, and Sam Manson as street trash. She also views Jonesy Garcia, Wade, and Michael Wilson as real jerks. She flaunts herself around Anteros, as she has a not-so-subtle crush on him.

 

It's eleven o’clock, and junior year Danny Fenton is floating through his class three physical education class as they go through exercise dry runs. Gunther, Jen Masterson and Jonesy are competitive. Ivy Ingleberry and Jo get into trouble for attempting to skip class. Juan has excellent prowess, but he doesn’t care until after he flexes. Michael Wilson, Reggie, and Sam Puckett do great in this class – maybe playing a little too rough. Shaggy and Spongebob don’t mind the running portion, but Sportacus Ten is truly the star of the class. Troy and Wally are durable follow-ups to this title. Too Tall only likes to use this class to inflict pain via dodgeballs and such. Finn is on the football team, so he’d rather do all the exercises then. Jetta Handover and London “wouldn’t be caught dead” in their gym outfits. Kevin is late to class, and Maddie keeps trying to leave early. Twister wants to be playing hockey, but Olivia is using class to vent her frustrations.

 

 

It’s eleven-thirty, and freshman (Dennis) Finch is bored in ecology. Double D Vincent, Simon Seville, DA, Jeanette Miller, and Jimmy Neutron are nerdy and acing the class. Kim Possible, Shawn and Wally chose this class in hopes that it’d be an easy class – but that is not the case. Arnold and Ernie are in the same boat as Finch. Winnie Wolf likes the lab function. Bill likes the ecological issue, and Melanie C doesn’t believe in it. Maddie’s senior sister Francesca is in criminal justice, working on a “case” with her “team”: Everett, Lucifer Morningstar, Tony DiNozzo, Rumple Gold, Toph, and Teresa Lisbon. Her eighth-grade brother Dale is in reading class with his literature group: Courtney and Missy. They have three fifth grade siblings – Ashton, Claire and Daniel. They also have a couple third grade siblings in Liam and Luca. Ashton, Daniel and Luca are in the cafeteria for lunch. Claire and Liam are working on separate book reports for language arts.

 

It’s noon, and thirteen-year-old sophomore Perrin “Perry” Flynn-Fletcher has begun auto shop. The flamboyant duo Duckie and Kurt show off their exceptional skills. Shego and Zuko scare him a little. He works mostly with Marc “Swiper” Fox. Perry’s senior sister Candace, on the other hand, is starting lunch – after which, she has law. She’s eating outside with DJ, Kimmy Gibbler and Jude Lizowski. Perry and Candace have nine-year-old eighth-grade brothers Phineas and Ferb. They’re in the cafeteria for lunch – sitting at a circle table with Tommy Pickles, Sarah McGee, and Frederick Sullivan. Junior year Carl Foutley is in auto shop with Perry, only working alongside Wally. Carl’s older sister Ginger is working with their mom at the hospital, as her first college course is at three o’clock.

 

It’s twelve-thirty, and fourteen-year-old junior year Amy Farrah Fowler is in the library for study time. She likes to work alone. Junior year Herbert “Bert” Franklin is at lunch with Theodore Seville, but he’ll soon be leaving for economics with Heinz and Patrick Jane. Freshman Belle French is just finishing her unwanted auto shop class, in favor of lunch with Christopher “Private” Penguin, Cassie, Toph, and Auggie. Belle’s third grade step-brother Charles “Chip” Potts is currently at lunch. Freshman Maya Gallo has finished ASL and is now having lunch with Azrael Morningstar and Jeanette. Junior year Jonesy is done with lunch and is now in business math, relying on Clay to do all the work in favor of a date. Jonesy’s junior year step-sister Jennifer “Jen” Masterson is having lunch with Penelope Garcia and Squidward Tentacles. Senior Kimberly “Kimmy” Gibbler is in her law class with her “jury team” Oswald Cobblepot, Zachary “Zak” Micharr, Daniel “Dan” Howell, Angelica Pickles, and Susie Carmichael. Kimmy’s twenty-year-old brother Garth is a psychiatric patient under Dr. Linda, in community college along with Cat’s older brother Jason Valentine.

 

It’s one o’clock, and senior Rumple is in economics with his partners Tim M and Wilson Wolf. Rumple’s eighth grade brother Baelfire “Bae” is in science class, having fun working on an experiment with Adrian Howell. Junior year David “Gordo” Gordon is in law class with his “jury team” Harry, Ivy, DJ, Candace Flynn, and Chandler. Sophomore Amanda “Mandy” Grey is eating lunch by herself in the stairwell. Senior Brian Griffin is also in law class with his “jury team” Everett Backstrom, Peter Neidermayer, Robbie Rotten, Danny Fenton, and Joan Watson. Brian’s thirteen-year-old senior adoptive brother Stewie Griffin is having lunch with Nergal Jarvis Jr. Fourteen-year-old junior Blake Gripling is enjoying his eccentric lunch at the premium table with Draco Malfoy, Brittany, and Francesca. His nineteen-year-old sister Courtney is busy trying to find a boyfriend at college.

 

It’s one-thirty, and junior year Brian “Too Tall” Grizzly is staring out the window in English class. Twenty-five-year-old recent college graduate Martyn Lester is the teacher. Too Tall’s twenty-one-year-old sister Too Much is hanging out on college campus. Seventeen-year-old college graduate Edwin Carmichael is searching for a new job experience in the town center. Freshman Beatrice “BG” Gudule is stuck in the backseat with Private, as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz takes the wheel in driver’s education. BG’s fifth grade brother George is having fun in music class with his best friend fifth grade Cosmo Handover. Twenty-five-year-old college graduate Cooper Anderson is the teacher. Cosmo’s sophomore sister Jetta is taking cooking lessons in home economics. Kowalski Penguin and Tobey McCallister are her partners. Sophomore Strawberry Shortcake Heinke is having fun in the greenhouse for agriculture class. Strawberry’s third grade sister Apple Dumplin is also learning about plants, in her science class. Thirteen-year-old junior year Sherlock Holmes is enjoying his history class. His fifth-grade brother Mycroft is in history class as well.

 

It’s two o’clock, and senior Greg House is staring at the baby grand piano from his corner. He just wants the day to be over. Sophomore Emily Elizabeth Howard is in the greenhouse, watching Strawberry for help. Sophomore Dan Howell is also in the greenhouse, but he isn’t paying attention. His fifth-grade brother Adrian is grumbling through math class. Junior year Kurt Hummel writes down all his emotions in journalism. His sophomore step-brother Finley “Finn” Hudson is taking cooking lessons in home economics, with his partners Duckie and Shawn. Senior Clay Humphries is sitting up front in his music class, subtly watching Cupid play piano. Junior Sanford “Snake” Ingleberry is doodling in his journalism class. His junior twin sister Ivy is flipping through her history book. Senior Patrick Jane is watching the papers flip by, not really caring about the class. Danny’s nineteen-year-old sister Jazz has finished her last college class of the day. She’s back on Sesame Street, at her ground floor Sheltered Shrubs apartment, with her upstairs neighbor and frenemy twenty-year-old Courtney Gripling. Junior year Clutch Jarsky is running through a chemistry experiment with his partner Jude Lizowski.

 

It’s two-thirty, and sophomore Nergal Jarvis Jr is learning cooking skills in home economics with his partners Lilly Truscott and freshman Arnold Shortman. Senior Julien King-Lemur XIII is dancing obnoxiously to Georgie Jr’s drumming. Julien’s junior friend (and sorta staff member) Maurice Richardson is standing by, in the same class. Julien’s freshman admirer (and sorta staff member) Mortimer “Mort” Richter is cooking in home economics, with his partners Winnie and Richard. Third-grade Hannah Gallo is enjoying the swings at recess. Senior Carlton Lassiter enjoys history class; his fifth-grade sister Lauren “Lulu” just completed her math and is now out for recess. Sophomore Digit LeBoid is in agriculture, while his fifth-grade brother Widget just finished art class and is now at recess. Senior Philip “Phil” Lester is coming up with outrageous stories during free write in journalism. Freshman Wanda Li takes the wheel in driver’s education; her third-grade brother William “Will” is on the playground.

 

It’s three o’clock, and the grade school is out. Senior Lucifer Morningstar is acting immature in anatomy. Lucifer’s twenty-one-year-old brother Amenadiel is at the mansion with nothing to do. Their freshman sister Azrael is slightly scaring her woodshop teacher with her affinity for power tools. Lucifer’s best friend, senior Mazikeen “Maze” Lilim lives with them. She needs to rely heavily on her lab partner Penelope in physical science. Junior year Teresa Lisbon is partnered with Troy for the beginner’s tango. Teresa’s freshman brother Thomas “Tommy” is in a cosmetology class because he didn’t pick one at the end of grammar school. Their fifth-grade brother Jamie and third-grade brother Stanley are walking through the farms back home. Twenty-eight-year-old Olga Pataki is upstairs in her Bushwell apartment building, helping Mary Margaret with some interior designing. Senior Busby “Buzz” Lloyd is working on a recipe, while his eighth-grade brother Delete is staying after school until his brother gets out. Sophomore Garfield “Beast Boy” Logan is partnered with Maddie to dance the beginner’s tango.

 

It’s three-thirty, and high school is let out. Freshmen Dennis Loughran and James “Richie” Lucas return to the former’s hotel where he lives. Junior Juandissimo “Juan” Magnifico is at the gym downtown. Junior Draco Malfoy has errands to run in a short time period, hopeful to avoid his father. Samantha “Sam” Manson is hanging out with her best friend of over ten years Danny Fenton, at his house. Freshmen Dorathena “Dora” Marquez and Sasha “Backpack” Suarez live together. They’re headed to the grammar school to pick up Dora’s third-grade twin siblings Guillermo and Isabella, plus another resident, fifth-grade Alfonso “Map” Weiner. Theodore “Tobey” McCallister III is already home, in the backyard shack, working on a new robot. Twenty-four-year-old Alisa Carmichael is singing at her college’s karaoke café. Freshman Dani is heading to her best friend and neighbor 20yo Azula Basco’s house. Freshman John “Jack” McFarland joins sophomore Willow Rosenberg in following senior William “Will” Truman to his apartment for free food and video games.

 

It’s four o’clock, and junior year Elizabeth “Lizzie” McGuire is working on homework with her best friend Gordo at her suburban house. Out back, her eighth-grade brother Matthew “Matt” is setting up pranks with his best friend Missy. Senior Christopher “Chris” McLean is in his theater room in his mansion, looking through “audition tapes” for the upcoming season on his internet series. Freshman Dorothy Ann “DA” Meyer is in her second floor Bushwell apartment, shuffling through her various homework papers. Her third-grade sister Evan is playing with dolls in the next room. Senior Zak Micharr is cleaning his room while his twin sister Louise “Wheezie” practices her trumpet. They live in a bunker between the town’s community center and the swampy shacks. Sophomore Brittany Miller is in the suburban backyard, practicing her cheerleading routines. Her twin sister Eleanor is coloring in her room, and their twin sister Jeanette is busy with homework in her room. Fifth-grade Henry Mills is Rumple’s grandson, adopted by and living with his maternal grandparents Mary Margaret and David Charming. Henry is busy at his therapy session (by the community center) with Dr. Linda. Junior Regina lives in the manor area with her dad and her sophomore adopted sister Emma Swan (as of two years). While Regina is setting up for tomorrow’s underclassmen cheerleading auditions, Emma is out walking.

 

It’s four-thirty, and senior Henry Morgan is helping his grown son Abraham in the antiques shop. Senior Peter Neidermayer goes over to Craig Pelton’s house, by the construction sites, under the guise of wanting homework help. Peter just wants to see Craig’s college sister Mira. Sophomore James “Jimmy” Neutron is in his backyard shack with Finch, trying a new invention. Sophomore Peppermint Fizz Noddle is in her ground floor apartment in the Bushwell complex, practicing her singing with a hairbrush in front of her bathroom mirror. Junior Edward Nygma heads to his apartment in the Capital Plaza complex to play another first person online video game. He goes by the codename Riddler11, and often unknowingly plays alongside sophomore Oliver Oken under the guise of Loc-Doc. Today is no exception. Freshman Helga Pataki is playing a game of street ball with some kids from her neighborhood: Kevin, TJ, Buford Pugh, Arnold, Jacob Rosenberg, Otto Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, and Alvin Seville.

 

It’s five o’clock, and the Penguins are working out in a combat obstacle course their dad has set up in the neighboring construction sites. Thomas “Skipper” is the senior and the leader. Kowalski and Rico are sophomore twins, with the former choosing brains and the latter opting for brawn. Christopher “Private” is a freshman with a heart of gold. Junior year Efstathiosimants “Fez” Pharavasiruszynski “Ferrari” is watching _Titanic_ for the umpteenth time with his foster mom, in their rundown shack. Freshman Angelica Pickles is ordering her mom’s assistant to complete her homework assignment as she busies herself with vocal practices. Angelica’s cousins eighth-grade Thomas “Tommy” and fifth-grade Dillan “Dil” Pickles live four suburbs over, but are currently hanging out with their paternal grandparents on the other side of town for supper. Junior Joanne “Jo” Polniaczek is riding around the neighborhood on her motorcycle. Nine-year-old eighth-grade James “Jim” and Timothy “Tim” Possible are in the family garage, tricking out the car within. Their sophomore sister Kimberly “Kim” is scaling walls and rooftops.

 

It’s five-thirty, and junior year Harry Potter is fixing supper for his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley in their lower crust house by the cemetery. Junior Samantha “Sam” Puckett is disgusted by her mom’s screams and the bikini parade, but her twin sister Melanie is content to ignore the presence and get straight to her homework. Sam grabs a packed duffel bag and races out of their trailer to spend the night at Kuki’s suburban house. Freshman Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh is digging in the swampy trash cans, speaking Racoonese. Fourteen-year-old junior Happy Quinn is lying on her scratchy bed in the foster care home. Thirteen-year-old senior Spencer Reid is trying to help his schizophrenic mom Diane take her medicine with her meal. Senior James Rennie Jr flushes his pills down the toilet before returning to a planned supper with his dad Big Jim. Sophomore Otto Rocket is just outside, playing street hockey in the cul-de-sac with his best friend from the trailer park sophomore Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez, his senior sister Regina “Reggie”, and a couple neighbors from three suburbs away – seniors Noah and Emily “Emma” Rosenberg. Twister’s twenty-one-year-old community college brother Lars is playing videogames in his room.

 

It’s six o’clock, and junior Norville “Shaggy” Rogers is eating a taco in his car. Back at the family home, his fifth-grade sister Margaret “Sugie” is in the living room, eating supper with her parents. Freshman Jacob Rosenberg is eating donuts with the ghost in his room. Elsewhere, his twenty-three-year-old college sister Marfa is making out with her boyfriend of the month. Their eldest sibling, twenty-five-year-old Daniel is working out his lesson plans, as he is a college graduate and now a teacher. Sophomore Willow Rosenberg is finishing her homework and leaving Will’s house. Senior Rachel “Raven” Roth is meditating in her shadowy room in the foster care home. Senior Robert “Robbie” Rotten is eating cake crumbs as a supper while being careful not to disturb his passed-out dad in their bunker. Sophomore Kuki brings two hot chocolates into her room for Sam to share. They’re already sharing a large bed smothered in Rainbow Monkey plushies. Kuki’s fifth-grade sister Mushi is playing a CD-ROM on the family computer in the lounge.

 

It’s six-thirty, and senior Tony DiNozzo is taking a shower in his Bushwell complex apartment, as his dad is already gone for the night. Sophomore twins Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville are playing video games as they eat after-supper Cheetos in their shared room. Freshman Arnold Shortman is indulging in his grandma Gertie’s portrayal of the whole Kimba series. Sophomore Slippery Soap started his homework, but now his papers are filled with doodles of boats. Sophomore Shawn Spencer is working on a fence he’d been procrastinating on. Sophomore Spongebob Squarepants has fed his cat Gary. He’s now watching _Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy_ in the living room with his grandma. Senior Sheila “Shego” Sullivan is in the lounge area with her brothers. She’s filing her nails. Her twenty-three-year-old college brother Heathcliff “Hego” is trying to set up an announcement and chore board, but no one is paying attention, as per usual. Junior year Meadhra “Mego” is sitting at his vanity. The eighth-grade “Wego” twins Frederick and Bennett are watching _Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy_ as well.

 

It’s seven o’clock, and sophomore Buffy Summers is watching the stars from her rooftop. Junior year Emma Swan is listening to music in her room. 20yo Barry Bruin is on his laptop in his Prospect Gardens apartment. Junior Lance Sweets is finishing his chores around the foster care home. Currently, he’s sweeping up in Happy’s room while she is working on dismantling her radio. Brian and Stewie’s sophomore brother Chris is in his bed, scared of the evil monkey in his closet. Their sophomore sister Meg is out somewhere. Freshman Stephanie Tanner is trying to make purple highlights in her hair with a home dye kit. Her uncle Jesse is teaching her senior sister Donna Jo “DJ” how to play guitar. Their eighth-grade sister Michelle is downstairs, eating ice cream and watching _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ with her uncle Joey. Jesse’s wife, and the girls’ aunt, Becky is playing around with her third-grade twins sons Nicholas “Nicky” and Alexander “Alex.”

 

It’s seven-thirty, and junior Sportacus Ten is working out in the backyard. Senior Squiddley “Squidward” Tentacles is practicing his clarinet playing in his bedroom. Sophomore London Tipton is having a back-to-school sleepover with freshmen Sasha and Charles van Dahl. The Tribbiani house is full. Freshman Joseph “Joey” is letting his youngest sisters third-grade eight-year-old Dina and nine-year-old Tina paint his nails. Sophomore Gina is on a date with sophomore William “Billy” Uglio. Thirteen-year-old eighth-grade twins Mary-Angela “Angie” and Mary-Therese “Teddy” are reading Gina’s diary in their shared room. Twelve-year-old eighth-grade Cookie shares a room with ten-year-old fifth-grade Veronica “Ronny”. They’re watching _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ with their grandma.

 

It’s eight o’clock, and senior William “Will” Truman is sitting on his bed beneath his covers, watching a taped episode of _Corazon del Feugo_ with his best friend at his side Jack McFarland. Will’s eighth-grade brother Samuel “Sam” is playing videogames against Lars and the Seville triplets. Sophomore Lillian “Lilly” Truscott is in her room, selecting new ringtones for all her friends. Sophomore Jane Turnkey is practicing her fencing with her mom’s fashion mannequin. Junior year Cat Valentine is sleeping over at her best friend junior year Jade West’s house, because Cat’s twenty-one-year-old brother Jason is due for another psychiatry home visit. Sophomore Eddward “Double D” Vincent is already getting started on his science project for the year.

 

It’s eight-thirty, and sophomore Cynthia “Cindy” Vortex is practicing the soothing arts of tai chi while mixing it with the hyperactive content of Purple Flurp soft drink. Freshman Lucas Wahl is helping his dad Colin in the mortuary. Freshman Annie and her senior sister Danielle Walker are working together for whenever the auditions come up for this year’s school play. Sophomore Andrea “Andie” Walsh is on the roof of her house, just letting herself be. Senior Aldo Ward is out bowling with fellow seniors Wade, Wanye and Winthrop “Weepy” Wolf. Junior year Blair Warner is busy picking out the rest of her outfits for the following week. Junior year Joan Watson is completing her chores, so she can go to sleep promptly at ten o’clock.

 

It’s nine o’clock, and Jade is dying green streaks in her hair with a home dye kit, watching her best friend sleep in the bed beside her. Freshman Ernest “Ernie” Whitmore is taking a bubble bath and talking things out to his rubber ducky. Junior year Michael Wilson is hanging out at a local club with fellow juniors Wallaby “Wally”, Wichita “Whoopty” and Wilson Wolf. Michael’s eighth-grade brother Daniel “Danny” is spouting out a loud argument with their dad. Their brother James Wilson has snuck over to his best friend Greg’s house, and is now sleeping on the futon in Greg’s room. Freshman Jeffrey “Jeff” Winger is trying to convince his new tutor Maya to stay the night. Freshman Winifred “Winnie” Wolf is exhausted, writing about her life in her journal.

 

 

** This was basically an introductory chapter. The rest of the chapters will not include every character. Let me know how you liked or didn’t like this. I will be working through favorite OTPs. Yeah, well… wait around for the next chapter.  **


	2. people and places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who enjoyed reading my first chapter, I thank you. However, that chapter is now more like a foot in the water. I wasn’t sure what to expect or where exactly I was going. I don’t want to erase it, because it shows promise. The actual fanfic will begin on the next chapter. This chapter will be explaining the outline of the town, as well as where at all the characters are at in life, as well as familial relations and several additional characters. Please note that I have only fully watched ten of the mentioned shows/movies in their entirety.

 

There is a nice, wide beach on the edge of the town. Off to the side of it, there is an outdoor gym called Goo Lagoon, a surf shop and hangout called the Shore Shack, as well as many small businesses – like Wang’s Bait & Tackle and Paddle Paul’s Canoe Rentals – along the board walk. There’s a nice area set up with pavilions, ready for carnivals, mobile fairs and whatnot that come through the town. Back inside the town, there is Hogwarts: a university for supernatural beings – including but not limited to wizards, ghosts, fairies, and demons. As it moves to the gated communities, the town bank and city courthouse can be found.

 

**GATED COMMUNITY [PROTECTIVE PINES]**

 

Samael Lucifer Morningstar is the devil, God’s son. Lucifer was seventeen when cast out of Heaven and there he remains. Amenadiel was twenty-one at the time, but he stayed in Heaven for as long as Lucifer stayed in Hell. Their fourteen-year-old sister Azrael and brother Uriel watched over their older siblings. When Lucifer decided to take a break, he and a seventeen-year-old demon Maze dropped to Earth five years prior to this story. Amenadiel and Azrael follow; as does Uriel, but to a different town. While exploring, Amenadiel is shot by a mugger, who steals his celestial necklace. Knowing the danger of exposing humans to true divinity, he persuades Lucifer to help him find it in return for a favor. Lucifer sets up an MMA fight between him and Amenadiel. With aggression battled out and a necklace still lost, Lucifer, Amenadiel and Maze move into a club turned mansion, Lux. Lucifer has a somewhat fearsome reputation, though he is very skilled with ladies… including some teachers and parents.

 

Blake Sophia Gripling is the fourteen-year-old junior and younger brother to the twenty-year-old ditzy socialite Courtney. While Courtney lives in an apartment shared by her close friend of the same age, nursing student Ginger Foutley, Blake resides at the family mansion. Their dad Prescott is rarely seen and only communicates through phone call – though he _never_ misses a dinner. Their mom Claire is always interested in anything her daughter has to say, while she finds only disappointment in Blake. The younger high school junior has a friend and confidante in their butler Winston. Blake is spoiled and devious, yet he is a gentleman as well. When he gets a chance alone with Carl, he wears a striped shirt and loose pants in an effort to be more normal.

 

Philip Michael “Phil” Lester is a seventeen-year-old socially awkward senior. His dad is rarely home, and his mom doesn’t expect much out of either son. Martyn was a bad kid through high school, but now he’s twenty-five, back and teaching high school English. Phil is friendly to most people, seldom swearing and usually has a smile on his face. However, he has major anxiety issues and would much rather stay in bed playing videogames. He sees a therapist, Linda, regularly. He works at a board game store at the mall, and Freddie Benson helped him set up his own web show called _AmazingPhil_. His favorite animals are lions, as his locker is decorated in them. He also carries around a toy stuffed lion named Lion, which helps his anxiety at times. He is wise and open about his life, though he’s careful not to complain to anyone out of fear for losing friends. He’s lactose intolerant and loves to eat dry cereal. Phil loves covering things in stickers. He also loves to buy plants – but can only take care of his alarming collection of cacti. He is a _huge_ fan of _Avenger_ ’s _Thor_. He feels accomplished with managing four pushups. He loves to make animal impressions, takes Christmas _very_ seriously, plays hot potato with his food, slightly self-conscious of “tiny” ears, and has a tongue-biting grin.

 

Vlad Masters lives with his fourteen-year-old freshman daughter Danielle, or Dani for short. They have a housekeeper named Alga, and Vlad is a well-kept man. He has an alternate identity as a half-ghost named Plasmius, and Dani is a half-ghost as well. She’s a total tomboy and enjoys reading comic books, but she also knows how to kick ass. While her dad isn’t always great, and she knows she’s often viewed as an accident, she remains loyal to Vlad. Dani attends the town private school, PS 118.

 

Gunther Breech is a sixteen-year-old junior who is painfully aware that his surname is not well thought of in the area. Generations ago, the Breech family started their fortune by trading with enemy forces. He’s made an enemy-ship with Jane by insulting her when she first moved to town three years ago. He’s in JROTC, and his father always has him doing laboring jobs, so the man doesn’t have to pay anyone. His name is Magnus, and he is an abusive dad. Gunther’s mom left them when Gunther was very young, and he hasn’t seen her since. Magnus won’t talk to him about her. Even so, Gunther won’t stand for anyone to talk ill of his mother. He wants to be wealthy and powerful enough to be able to take control of his father’s business and force his father to work for him. He also wants to be a soldier, but not just any soldier. He wants to be the hero of the battlefield and have girls after him whenever he enters a conquest. He also wants to be liked. Gunther has lived in the shadow of his father’s behavior and has grown up feeling the anger and the resentment shown towards his family. Gunther doesn’t want that, he really, _really_ wants to be liked. He just doesn’t know how to force people to like him. Gunther would never admit to liking the simple food of the “common folk” (which he does). Instead, he pretends to like expensive foods like black truffles and swan, both of which he hates. He doesn’t eat at school. Gunther works very hard doing chores for his father and practicing being a soldier. So more than anything else, when he gets a free moment to himself Gunther likes to catch up on his beauty sleep. Gunther is excellent at archery, he can shoot off fireworks with a bow; has fallen asleep at work due to staying up all night for dad’s grunge work. He knows how to make certain people laugh when he or she is feeling alone. He is often depressed. Gunther knows many hurtful insults and will pull anything against someone who deeply hurts him (or anyone who mentions his mother).

 

Jack Gallo is chief executive officer of the magazine _Blush_. His wife, Allie is twenty-one and doesn’t quite know how to boil water. They have a more intelligent daughter Hannah, who is five and in kindergarten at PS 118.

 

Draco Lucius Malfoy is a sixteen-year-old junior who has been raised to strongly believe in the importance of royal blood purity. The family holds prejudice against anyone not as wealthy or not as “pure.” The family also wields a collection of powerful dark artifacts. Draco’s father Lucius has a lot of influence in the town, having previously been imprisoned. In the manor, he abhors his son and is abusive. Draco performs many of his duties reluctantly and fearfully. His mother Narcissa is a bit ditzy and is indeed a follower. Draco is very protective of her, willing to fight anyone who downsizes her. Draco is a slender boy with sleek platinum blonde hair, cold gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features all around.  While he was the star athlete in his freshman year, Draco barely cares about sports anymore. He’s neglectful in his schoolwork, though he still manages to make passing grades. When he is focused, he forgets to eat and sleep. He distances himself from everyone else, and his skin begins to gray. He gets stressed over perfection, and he becomes depressed if something is just not right. He excels at chemistry, where his godfather Severus Snape is teacher. Draco is intelligent and quick-witted, eagerly coming up with schemes and deducing things based on a small amount of information. His plans unfortunately have limits based on his arrogance when dealing with people. He is also adept at compartmentalizing his emotions. Draco possesses a specially crafted switchblade that was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander – described by him as being “reasonably pliant.” He has a Nimbus 2001 motorcycle, and a carrier pigeon called Bubo, who used to bring him sweets from his mother. Draco is smart, dangerous, falls onto any couch/seat like he owns it, plays his guitar with ease, and owns a pet snake. He is highly aggressive both on and off the field, but he does excellent in science and math; average in language arts and social studies.

 

Rumpelstiltskin “Rumple” Gold is a seventeen-year-old senior. He is immortal, stuck on the age for over three centuries. He treasures fate and namesakes. He fluently speaks French. He has a few gold teeth and has a noticeable limp – thereby he walks with a cane. He collects many types of clocks and has a deep distaste for nuns. He is also a licensed attorney, having been around long enough to do so. At school, it is evident he has two personalities. He always utilizes the nicer one first. He finds out what the people want and attempts a bartering system. If it falls through, his other side takes the show for a spin – which usually involves total humiliation or grievous bodily harm. Rumple lives alone, aside from his faithful watchmen Lumiere and Cogsworth, his chef Mrs. Potts, and her third-grade son Chip. The staff and boy have been immortal for nearly as long as he has. His son Baelfire immortally remains at fourteen, but he had lost him years ago to a mysterious portal.

 

Jacqueline “Jackie” Beulah Burkhart is a sixteen-year-old self-absorbed, snobby, rich girl junior. She likes to give advice that often sounds typically thoughtless and superficial but turns out to be occasionally correct. She is never really invited into any circle of friends – but she believes she has a VIP pass into the group when she is dating a group member. Jackie is popular at school, has been voted Most Popular and Best Legs, and was the runner-up Snow Queen last year. She is also something of a Chatterbox, rambling on about things that no one has any interest in. While she can be very manipulating, she is shown to have her serious moments and be very kind. When dating, every time her current boyfriend makes a comment about another lady she immediately becomes insecure about herself and demands him to call that lady ugly. She likes to hang out in basements, though she heavily keeps part of her valley girl persona intact. Jackie likes to dress is revealing clothes to show off her figure and get in free at Six Flags. Jackie loves disco music and keeps up with fashions. She lives with her dad, Jack. She has a stuffed unicorn named Fluffycakes. Jackie also has coulrophobia that stems from her seventh birthday party when a clown squirted her with water from a faux flower, frightened her with a never-ending string of handkerchiefs produced from his pocket, and she walked in on him making out with her mother.

 

Regina Mills is an immortal sixteen-year-old junior and former princess. She lives with her former king father and her adopted son Henry. Henry is currently ten, in the fifth grade, and is still aging. She enjoys cooking with apples. Henry frequently sees his specialty therapist, Dr. Valentine.

 

Digit LeBoid is a fifteen-year-old sophomore with agoraphobia and a bestseller entitled _The Cyber Chef_. He’s a great cook, though he spends most of his time on computers. His adoptive parents are also his grandmother and step-grandfather. They’ve rescued him from an abusive father-son relationship. He calls his grandma “Mother B” and his step-granddad “Doc.” Digit works with them as a hacktivist group. He always wears a red bow tie, yellow and red high-top sneakers, and a red baseball cap turned backwards with a small orb supported on a string. Digit has an older brother Buzz and a younger brother Delete, who continue to live with their biological father Emmett. Digit also is skilled in disguising his voice very well. He enjoys the pumice platter when he orders room service.

 

Blair Warner is a very rich and even more rebellious sixteen-year-old junior. She’s an unashamedly spoiled Daddy’s Girl – although she often smokes cigarettes, drinks beer and enjoys popularity with boys. She’s looking to lose her virginity. She’s exceedingly vain, yet funny and sometimes kind-hearted. She gets good grades and wins school awards. She was crowned the town’s Harvest Queen her eighth grade, freshman and sophomore years. She’s the heiress of her dad’s multi-million-dollar business, Warner Textile Mills. A lot of the crises in the town are preceded by Blair’s unofficial catchphrase, “I just had another one of my brilliant ideas” – which usually turn out the exact opposite. Though she doesn’t usually show it, she craves a nuclear family. Her parents have gotten divorced six years ago. She’s jealous of her older cousin Geri since she’s a successful comedian (with cerebral palsy) and Blair wants to be the center of attention. Her big sister Meg wants to be a nun. Blair is an atheist. She dislikes celebrating her birthday. Blair loves to wear high fashion, but she needs her hair to look perfect. Sometimes, it’s too much work and she needs to drink a little or smoke a little to calm down. No one knows, of course. She simply tells people she’s going on a yogurt run, or something similar. She can get verbally abusive, and sometimes physically assaulting if someone close to her is insulted. She often needs to change her outfit several times a day.

 

Courtney Barlowe is a thirteen-year-old Type A eighth grader. She Courtney has a polarizing personality, but at her core, she thinks of herself as a born leader, which often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. As an overachiever, she tends to overreact when things go wrong and drives herself crazy to get what she wants. She has become notorious among the others for constantly reminding them of her counselor-in-training experience, resulting in their constant annoyance. The severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from generally easygoing to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own destruction. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities and is also capable of lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She is quite talented with the violin. She’s the daughter of a very powerful lawyer and receives royalty checks for her book _Total Triumph for Teens_. Courtney is on the debate team and has plans to attend an Ivy league university to practice law and become a corporate lawyer. She is lactose intolerant, Hispanic, allergic to flower pollen, gets sick on water rides, and loves to sing. Courtney is efficiently skillful at hand-to-hand combat.

 

London Leah Tipton is a sixteen-year-old sophomore who lives in Suite 2500 – the entire floor beneath the penthouse at Lux. While Lucifer owns the club, London’s father Wilfred owns the building. Rather than him and his security team, London lives with his third wife and her mother Li, and a tiny Pomeranian dog named Ivana. London’s dad is currently on his twelfth wife. Her mom is Thai, while her dad is Canadian. London has always worn designer clothing including designer diapers, made by Arturo Vitali. She has a lot of interest in fashion. Despite her wealth and outward happiness, she is miserable, since her father never appears when she needs him. London has a unique personality. She is selfish most of the time, but often chooses to be more heartwarming and kind, particularly to her closer friends. Growing up with money running in her family and being spoiled rotten, London can be very greedy, even to the point where she can receive thousands of dollars or bars of gold for her allowance. She can be very critical, and often makes fun of her closest friends so she won’t get too attached. London's work ethic is sorely lacking. She disregards school and prefers to take credit for others' work, and hates doing work, even if she's getting paid. She does absolutely everything to get out of chores, classes, and her various jobs. London is illiterate, though she can also be very deceiving at times. She has shown signs of great hidden intellect, though ironically, she hates to do anything with it. She is great at calligraphy (though she vows never to use it again when she gets her phone back), and is an excellent chess player, but finds the game boring. She is also shown to have great craftsmanship, as seen when she is fixing a broken ship in the bottle. It seems that she does not have a lack of intelligence so much as a lack of effort to learn. She has no idea how to drive, though she has a 2RCH4U vanity plate.

 

Eros Cupido “Cupid” Amores is an immortal fallen god. He is the seventeen-year-old senior god of love. He lives with his beautiful bodyguard guru mom Aphrodite, fiery craftsman dad Hephaestus, and his trickster twin brother Anteros. Cupid "loves love", although he has a greedy, more selfish side to him and is easily irritated. He has natural pink hair – compared to Anteros’ chocolate locks – styled in an exaggerated coif and wears a matching pink suit with a bow tie. He has feminine and flamboyant mannerisms but is quite well spoken. His family has their own miniature army of guards. Cupid is a natural at archery and the piano. His favorite meal is flapjacks and coffee. He _lives_ on coffee. He cares a lot about dental hygiene and, while he won’t admit to it, gets crabby when he eats caramel. Cupid doesn’t scare easily and he’s stubborn. He keeps a golden archery set locked up in his mansion. He despises monkeys “because they want to kiss everything.” Cupid hosts his own dating game show online. He is gossip central when it comes to who likes who. He can be quite powerfully evil when the time calls for it. Cupid is an excellent gift giver, able to read anyone.

 

Julien Lemur-King XIII is a basically emancipated seventeen-year-old senior. He often cross-dresses in bras, makeup and skirts – addressing himself as Julie. His mom Julienne and dad Bartholomew live in another town. Maurice and Mort are kids from the foster home who have been paid to be his friends – since Julien was six, Maurice was five, and Mort was three. Julien is blatantly vain. He is also insanely flexible and noisy. He is lazy but loves to dance. He also hates for anyone to touch his feet or forget his birthday – to the point of degrading humiliation and/or painful physical violence. Maurice claims that Julien violently caned everyone who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday, which is another reason why Julien has few friends. When he travels, Julien and Maurice are in first class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. He doesn’t follow a religion but believes in “the great sky spirits.” Mort truly believes Julien is the leader, Maurice respects him, and the others either humor him, ignore him or attack him. Although quite lazy, his constant (virtually all the time) dancing keeps him in good physical condition. Plus, his natural high agility, flexibility, strength, dexterity, speed and reflexes makes him quite physically able. Ironically, he oftentimes loses physical contests if he takes part of them. Then sometimes shows how fit he is, such as winning Capture the Flag with his team and a limbo contest, where he was able to keep his balance throughout his body and be parallel to the ground while walking forward with his toes. He even knows how to swim. Although he has little (if any) combat training or experience, when motivated he is shown to arguably better than anyone. Despite that, he is incredibly timid and doesn't like to fight. He only does so when angry or annoyed. Julien is also shown to be highly durable, surviving hits and falls that should damage him greatly. He likes to whistle. He is "pretty good" at it now, but he just blows raspberries. He can also trick bullies into trusting him, while playing for the other side (usually without their knowledge as well). He would be completely intolerable if not for his insistence that everyone have fun. He treats everything in life like a game. Julien's towering ego more than makes up for his pint-sized body. He's quick with an insult, but even quicker with a smile, so it's hard for anyone to take him too seriously. Julien very much speaks his mind; even it might be rude or mean he gives his honest opinion. Julien doesn’t understand the wrongness and never takes blame for his actions. When he is responsible for something, he admits to it – but in a way that claims it isn’t his fault. Julien also seems to be very sensitive to rejection of any kind. He has osmophobia, a fear/dislike of certain smells – especially fish. He is oddly able to smell different odors and list the ingredients. He’s allergic to lychee nuts. Julien pronounces popcorn as “popity-corn”. He plays various card games very well. He has a lazy eye, that only Maurice knows about. He enjoys playing golf. He has a longing to be a father figure, rather than an actual parent. His favorite song to dance to is _“A-yo, Let’s Dance!”_ Julien sometimes has a craving for shiny things. Though he can dance to almost any music (preferably the kind played at a wild rave party) King Julien admits that German Polka Music is his booty's only weakness, and anything that has to do with it, like lederhosen, is a disgusting thing to witness. He celebrates a “special” holiday called King Julien Day on the third Wednesday of January. Julien and Maurice have a game invented from boredom in which they spit coconut water at each other.

 

Elijah van Dahl lives with his disgustingly pompous wife Grace, as well as his sixteen-year-old seductive junior stepdaughter Sasha, fifteen-year-old deceptive sophomore stepson Charles, and the family Doberman. He drinks expensive cherry wine and doesn’t seem to notice the criminal antics his family has going on under his nose. Both teenagers attend PS 118.

 

Ryan Evans is a sixteen-year-old flamboyant junior. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He’s the lead choreographer in the school’s drama club. He lives with his mom Derby, dad Vance, and aggressive twin sister Sharpay. Ryan is often annoyed with Sharpay’s domineering attitude and has been through bouts of depression because of her. His strengths are jazz squares and charming people. Ryan and Sharpay have been the stars of seventeen school productions to date. Ryan also used to play Little League baseball in elementary. He hopes to attend Julliard School. Ryan doesn’t like labels, although he openly knows he’s gay. He loves fashion and always wears a hat of some sort. He loves to sing and dance. He can play basketball very well, and golf. He can headstand because of his flexibility. He practices yoga and has a moisturizing routine. He has a crush on Ashton Kutcher, a trait he shares with Jackie Burkhart and Jack McFarland. He’s choked himself in his bedroom before, with his H&M scarf; jacked off watching gay porno on mute, with Mozart playing around him; doesn’t think anyone understands him. He’s dyslexic, so he has trouble reading. His car is electric, but only one of them. He doesn’t generally eat a lot of meat, but he’s not a vegetarian. He loves pizza and ice cream. He likes Indie rock and Broadway. He loves to choreograph. He spends a lot of time in his home gym. He used to have anorexia, when Sharpay wanted him to stay unhealthily skinny. He keeps a journal that slowly gets a bit… intense.

 

Azula Basco is twenty-years-old and is a dominant firebender living with her father Ozai. She is a master manipulator, casting her younger brother Zuko as the object of her ridicule and deception despite him being banned from the family name. She sometimes has a psychotic break, wherein not much can control her. She can control and redirect lightning. She is also adept at strategy and academics.

 

Toph Beifong is a seventeen-ear-old blind senior. She has light skin and is a champion earthbender. She can fight with metallic objects, feeling the vibrations passing through the ground and against the wind. She’s been blind since birth. Having developed her own unique style of earthbending since age six, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground earthbending tournaments under the name "The Blind Bandit", doing so behind her parents' backs. She is comfortable with letting those around her know when she was displeased. She’s fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational. She appears to have a carefree and adventurous personality and is very tomboyish in the way she acts and dresses, in contrast to the delicate doll her parents see her as. Toph loves battling and takes great pride in her earthbending skills. She is eager to prove that she is as strong as anyone who can see. She often makes snide remarks and blind jokes. Toph insists that she can "carry her own weight" and often mistakes a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her blindness. Toph is often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. She is vocal about her opinions on others regardless of status or age. Her occasional attitude or aloofness is likely related to her being the only child of one of the richest families. She’s a very quick learner, and she is very stable to those she can trust. While raised in her wealthy and prominent family, Toph is well-educated in the bearings of high society but deliberately lacks manners as a form of rebellion. One of Toph's most profound traits involves personal hygiene. She is accustomed to lying on the ground and walking everywhere barefoot leaving her soles soiled. Also, she belches loudly, picks her nose or toes, spits, and is usually covered in dirt or, as she calls it, "a healthy coating of earth". Because of the restrictions placed upon her by her parents and the fact that their servants waited upon her hand-and-foot lest she hurt herself, Toph often wants to take on the responsibilities and obtain the freedoms of adulthood. Toph is not above warming up during intimate moments, as evidenced when she joins in group hugs. She has a decent amount of artistic talent when it comes to recreations and replicas. Toph lives with her mom Lao and her dad Poppy. While being illiterate, Toph has adequate math skills. She has a bracelet made from a meteorite – which she calls “space earth.” She can tell if people are lying as there are physical reactions in the body that she can sense through vibrations. Toph is known to hit people on the shoulder as a sign of affection. She doesn’t know how to swim.

 

Chris McLean is a seventeen-year-old senior and host of the new live streaming reality web series _Total Drama_ series. He’s an overwhelming narcissist, with little concern for the well-being of his contestants – and even sometimes his best friend as well. Chris feeds off others’ pain, physical and emotional, and strives to keep the drama in _Total Drama_ alive. He is a very selfish and arrogant man as he does not care about anyone or anything aside from money, higher ratings, and personal pleasure gained from the pain and suffering of others. Chris also enjoys messing with and preying upon the relationships of the contestants for his own personal gain as he loves it when contestants bicker, argue, and fight amongst each other. His challenges are often humiliating and occasionally dangerous. Despite the negative points of being a reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it. He enjoys spending life in luxury, including catching some rays in his tanning bed and relaxing in his jacuzzi. He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers. On a few cases, he has shown to be somewhat childish as well, whining when he is displeased about something. He makes it very clear that he really enjoys torturing the campers, taking delight in pointing out how life-threatening the current challenge is, and sometimes even pairing the contestants up depending on their hatred for each other. Chris does not care what the contestants do or what happens on the show, if it's legal and he gets paid, although there is a strong bias on the latter. He drives a red convertible and hates black licorice. He sleeps in a hypoallergenic sleeping chamber. Chris has a rickety jumbo jet which he loves. He has written an autobiography and starred as a character named “The Flipper” in a badminton movie from five years ago. He owns a "Tan-o-Matic 3000" tanning band. His favorite drink is tomato juice, and his second favorite drink is hot chocolate. He is fluent in German, and he phones his mother in Newfoundland every day. Chris has a falsetto voice and sings in the shower. He likes to eat messy subs in secret shame. He made terrible movies about talking cats when he was in grammar school; she owns all his TV appearances, including his cooking show (cancelled after one episode) from eighth grade [eye starts twitching]; was in boy band Fame Town in ninth grade.

 

Seth Ezekiel Cohen is a seventeen-year-old senior and classic nerd. His greatest passion is comics, and he likes rock music – though he listens to Boyz II Men when he’s upset. He is constantly bullied at school and is considered a loser. Seth is very selfish and self-centered. Seth is very sarcastic and uses irony to find the humor in the events that occur around him. He has a positive nature, and although sometimes his humor is misconceived as ill-mannered, he tries to joke his way out of sticky situations and is more likely to laugh off the negatives and be overwhelmingly enthusiastic about the positives in his, and everyone else's, life. He can be a sweet and genuine guy with good intentions and a good heart, and this is often overlooked by others. He is also prone to not knowing when to keep his mouth shut, however this is more endearing and humorous, than irritating. He is a self-proclaimed geek and likes comic books, science fiction, video games, and old movies. He also has a toy horse named Captain Oats. Seth is close to both of his parents and often playfully teases them. Though he occasionally will not accept their help or advice, he does so sometimes and seems to value their opinions and knows they would do anything for him and vice versa. Seth is shown to care very much about his mother. At school, Seth's social awkwardness results in him being either ignored or bullied, making him a popular target for the jocks – who intentionally urinate on his shoes and slam him into lockers. If not bullied, he’s largely ignored by his other peers. He owns a sailboat docked at the beach. He is Jewish on his father's side and connects and identifies with his father's religious and cultural background. However, he embraces the mutual holiday of Chrismukkah, a joint Christmas and Hanukkah holiday. The "Seth Cohen Starter Pack", which contains _The Goonies_ DVD, a copy of _The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay_, and albums by Death Cab for Cutie, Bright Eyes, and The Shins _,_ says a lot about his tastes and pop culture sensibilities. His room contains posters of punk rock bands such as The Ramones and The Sex Pistols and of grunge band Nirvana and front man Kurt Cobain. Other posters include Ben Folds and Death Cab for Cutie (with a NOFX sticker). Seth also suffers from anxiety and claustrophobia.

 

Marissa Cooper is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with her manipulative mom Julie, her embezzling dad James “Jimmy”, and her thirteen-year-old grade eight sister Kaitlin. Marissa has lived next door to the Cohens since they were in elementary school, but she and Seth have never spoken a word. Marissa has a drinking problem. Kaitlin attends PS 118.

 

Just out of the gated community, there is a large castle-turned- **HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA**. It is run by _the_ Count Dracula. He lives there, down the hall on the penthouse floor, with his vampire daughter Mavis, human son-in-law Johnny, and fourteen-year-old freshman half-vampire grandson Dennis Loughran – though the latter has yet to grow his fangs or fly. Dennis has a Scorpio medallion given to him on his first birthday. He was thrown off a tall tower as a toddler when his parents were out. Dennis can breakdance very well. Dracula calls him Denisovich.

 

Brittany Ann Brenner is a fourteen-year-old freshman living in the seventh floor of the hotel with her busy mom and her policeman dad Tank. Brittany Ann hates geography class, and she will always try to come up with ways for other people to do her work. She wishes she would stop biting her nails, likes to eat radishes dipped in chocolate, wishes she wasn’t so mean to people.

 

Anne Catherine “Annie” Walker is a fourteen-year-old stealthy freshman living in the seventh floor with her constantly busy mom and dad, and her seventeen-year-old senior sister Danielle. Annie likes to sneak around and spy on others since trusting people isn’t in her forte.

 

Belle French is an immortal fourteen-year-old freshman living in the fifth floor with her overbearing dad Moe. Her mother Colette had died years ago. Belle can read fluent Elvish and she snores. Her alternate personality is a scantily-clad barfly named Lacey.

 

Wanda Li is a fourteen-year-old freshman living in the fifth floor with her scientific mom Janet and her grade three younger brother William Henry. Will looks up to Wanda, striving to be as outspoken as her. She has a habit of calling people “weaselly wimps.” She’s also extremely commanding. Wanda loves going on adventures, but she would rather work solo than come as a group or even partners.

 

Jane Turnkey is a fifteen-year-old sophomore living in the fifth floor with her proper mom Adeline and her weak custodian dad Milton. Jane cannot dance but does so anyway. She is very hot-tempered. She is able to make some others laugh when he or she is feeling depressed. She feels very alone at times. Her closest friend is older and lives across the hall. He smokes a lot, endures low-brow humor, and flunked out of high school. Jane is frustrated with her mom wanting her to be girlier.

 

Sirius Black is in his mid-twenties and lives alone in the fifth floor. He’s Jane’s closest friend and is much of an oddball.

 

Spencer Reid is a twelve-year-old senior living in the third floor with his mentally unstable mom Diane. Spencer estimates some of his facts, but they’re still correct. Most of the books he reads are either technical or not in English. Spencer has panic attacks in small spaces – such as elevators – if remained over an extensive amount of time. He doesn’t understand fashion. He has a crush on the sixteen-year-old teen actress Lila Archer. Throughout most of his single digit years, he grew up in Las Vegas. Spencer works well with kids, especially those with disabilities. He can take up instruments very easily, as it’s essentially all math; he breaks down opposing teams’ shooting strategies in basketball, leading the jocks to act nicer toward him by spring break; he openly lies down on benches and whatnot with his eyes closed despite being wide awake.

 

Dr. Elmo Matheny lives in the second floor of the hotel.

 

Beyond the overwhelming hotel, there is a movie theater called the Octoplex. Aside from the theater, there is also a Fro-Yo-Ma yogurt vendor, a bar, the Royal Crown Diner, and the shopping center Tesco’s. following the businesses, and crossing a field, lies the **SHELTERED SHRUBS SUBURB**. There are many high school students that live here; mostly those with government or medical career-oriented parents, or those with large families. A fifteen-year-old sophomore Angelica Charlotte Pickles lives here with her mom, Dad and cat Fluffy. Her mom Charlotte is chief executive officer of MergeCorp; Angelica’s dad works for Charlotte. Though Angelica has terrible pitch, she believes she can sing. Angelica loves and idolizes the teen singer Emica; she’s also a theatre fanatic and works on the school paper – under investigative stories. Angelica is always seen as her dad’s Princess; she can manipulate him in all ways. She is able to convince him to let her get away with starting a fight at school. She also gets away with driving a car without even a permit. She wants to be a movie star when she gets older and is currently in the drama club, though she mostly works backstage. She plays innocent around her Aunt Didi; she also plays nice with her younger cousin Dil since he’s young and easily molded. Angelica credits herself for being the one who brought Tommy together with his friends.

 

Shawn Spencer is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his often verbally abusive police officer dad Henry, two houses down from Angelica. Shawn has an eidetic memory, which he exploits by pretending to be psychic. He is a consultant for the police, just usually not in his dad’s division. He greatly appreciates pineapples and pineapple flavors. He references eighties movies a lot and loves any opportunity to work undercover. Shawn is scared over the little things, like a sprinkler system suddenly cutting on; the television cutting to static; falling into a hole in the ground (even if it only drops his just past his ankles); someone looking into a room through blinds; a loud voice behind him. Shawn cannot climb down from a tree. He can only scream as he cuts and scrapes his hands as he _falls down_ a tree. He frequently acts foolish and has no personal regard to others’ things or ‘forbidden’ places. Shawn has a “need” to fist bump someone when he has a new idea. If no one is around, he will fist bump air. Shawn is absolutely terrible at spelling and math; he also cheats in nearly every subject. Shawn has an irrational fear of Patrick Dempsey.

 

Thomas Fulton is the manager for the Lava Springs private country club. He lives two houses down from the Spencers, across from the Carmichaels.

 

Theodore Tobias “Tobey” McCallister III is a thirteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his district attorney mom Claire and his fully-functional AI unit Brutus, across the street from the Spencers. Tobey is a certifiable genius, but his attitude holds him back. Tobey has a sinking suspicion that his classmate for many years Becky Botsford is the elusive Wordgirl ‘hero’, but he has no lasting evidence. He enjoys reading the _Princess Triana_ book series. Tobey has a secret crush on Wordgirl, though many adult criminals know about the crush. Wordgirl doesn’t know about it, even though she is Becky, and Becky is Tobey’s rival. When Claire gets mad at Tobey, his façade drops and his American accent returns.

 

Susanne Yvonne “Susie” Carmichael is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her doctor mom Lucy, television producer dad Randy, and her twenty-one-year-old brother Buster. They live two doors down from the McCallisters. Susie lets her attitude flow, but all in all, she’s there for a friend and loves to sing. Aside from doctoring, Lucy recreates Tiffany lamps as a hobby and guest lectured at a French cooking school. Randy prefers not to talk about the kids’ programs he’s produced, such as _Dummi Bears_ and _Rainbow Monkeys_. Buster is the garbage collector for the town’s suburbs. Susie strives to be the next Emica. She attends PS 118.

 

Rebecca “Becky” Botsford is a thirteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her oblivious mom and dad Sally and Tim, fourteen-year-old grade eight brother TJ, and a monkey named Bob. They live next door to Susie. Becky is Lexiconian, so she has superhuman speed, strength and hearing. She has an enhanced vocabulary and echolocation. She can communicate with Bob; who is also her alter ego’s sidekick Captain Huggyface. Becky is practically invulnerable (meaning she can still catch colds and hiccups); she has arctic breath and a sonic scream. Her alter ego is crimefighter Wordgirl. She has a fondness for maroon and she speed reads. While Wordgirl is mildly popular among her age group, Becky is a highly unpopular nerd. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Becky is weakened by Lexonite and her love of the Pretty Princess show. Tobey constantly tries to outdo her – as well as everyone else. Becky is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She’s great at geography, and terrible at charades. She’s a fanatic over the Princess Triana books, and she loves unicorns – especially her favorite: Angelface. She also knows how to read hieroglyphics.

 

Carlton “Carl” Foutley is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his nurse mom Lois, next door to the Botsfords, where the cul-de-sac meets the road behind. Carl holds an interest in telenovelas, though he has no problem turning one off if it interferes with his plans. He’s close friends with Buster the garbage collector all trash from the suburbs and apartments is dumped in the junkyard known as Vile Valley. In his dumpster hideout, Carl keeps a severed petrified eyeball and a jar of ectoplasm among other eccentricities. He sees his future becoming a popular television reporter alongside his best friend. He has a unique yet disturbing personality – to the point that his mother is sometimes afraid of what he is planning. He is incredibly secretive about his plans, often utilizing his catchphrase, “Classified.” He’s even secretive when he needs outside help. Despite his love for the gross and unusual, Carl’s got a big heart. He’s also a great cook, but his best friend’s mother despises him. Carl is a little taller than his classmates. He is redheaded, shaved on the side and back. He has buckteeth and almost always wears his lucky brown jumper with a spider design, as well as light colored pants with a yellow stripe on the side. Carl has a somewhat strained relationship with his dad Jonas. The man left when Carl was very young and has barely ever showed up in his life. He calls the man by his first name, continuously doubtful of him. Carl takes great pleasure in grossing out his sister, but they will help each other out when necessary. Carl is an atheist and is allergic to peanuts.

 

Dorothea “Dora” Marquez is a fifteen-year-old freshman who lives with her careless mom Elena, bank guard dad Miguel, fourteen-year-old adopted freshman sister Backpack Suarez, ten-year-old adopted grade five brother Marc “Map” Weiner, eight-year-old grade three brother Guillermo, and eight-year-old grade three sister Isabella. They live across from the Foutleys, on the edge of the cul-de-sac. Dora is near-sighted and needs help finding things that seem so simple to others. Dora overcomes puzzles as she embarks on a new adventure every day.

 

Eddward “Edd” Vincent is a fourteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his obsessive-compulsive mom May and his obsessive-compulsive police officer dad Lennard, on the next road behind the Foutleys. Edd can effortlessly play any stringed instrument, though he hates doing so. Edd is always sincere and tries to come out unscathed in any argument. Despite this, he knows how to fight. He is very gullible, and some people call him “Double D.” Edd likes to paint, is not very strong at all, gets sunburned easily, has OCD, communicates with his parents through sticky notes, covers his mouth when he laughs, always wears the same style sock on his head, likes jawbreakers, takes chores and homework very seriously, and tries to always be cordial. He labels everything in every room in his house, and he has panic attacks.

 

Kimberly Ann “Kim” Possible is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her brain surgeon mom, rocket scientist dad, ten-year-old grade eight brother Tim, and ten-year-old grade eight brother Jim, diagonally across from the Vincents. Kim aces health and physical classes. She eats salads and is a cheerleader. She also fights crime when necessary.

 

Madeleine Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine “Maddie” Fitzpatrick is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her busy delegate FBI Deputy Director mom Margie, rude record producer dad Irving, seventeen-year-old senior sister Francesca, fourteen-year-old grade eight brother Dale, twelve-year-old grade five sister Ashton, ten-year-old grade five brother Danny, ten-year-old grade five sister Claire, eight-year-old grade three brother Liam, and eight-year-old grade three sister Luca. They live diagonally across the street from the Possibles. Maddie is an activist, and she knows a lot about modern art. She’s on a bowling league.

 

Margaret “Sugie” Rogers is a seven-year-old third-grader living with her secretary mom Casey and her dad Eli in the house next to the Fitzpatricks.

 

Kuki Sanban is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her strict officer dad Trae, her cynical stepmom, and her nine-year-old grade five sister Mushi, across the street from Sugie. Kuki and Mushi get along when they listen and dance to pop music radio and eat pizza. Kuki is obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys – the show, the toys, the cereal, etc.

 

Timothy Farragut “Tim” McGee is a fourteen-year-old senior who lives with his apathetic lieutenant dad and his sister Sarah, next door to the Sanbans. Tim is super-involved with and interested in jetpacks. Tim is secretly bi-curious. He is teased about the notion because he likes bubble baths, uses scented body lotion, and once had a manicure from a torn cuticle. Tim walks around his house in boxers and a T-shirt, but he sleeps in the nude. He follows a rigorous schedule to not have his dad upset. He plays laser tag, he’s in the AV club, a champion at Dungeons & Dragons, collects cherry action figures, and does calculus for fun. He’s fluent in JavaScript, binary and Klingon. Tim has a 3D PS2 on a 60-inch plasma, and he enjoys working out for cardio. Despite being fourteen, he’s never been stopped for driving his 1984 Camaro Z28 5-speed. He doesn’t drive in the rain because he doesn’t know how to work the windshield wipers. His GPA is 3.9, and he’s upset about failing his physical education class in sophomore year due to his inability to fence. He is a master hacker. He is the one to come to if you need test answers or a term paper completed – for the right price, of course. Tim has problems with lying, but he can be bold and assertive when necessary. He is highly protective of Sarah. Tim and Sarah enjoy playing games relating to tactical warfare and covert infiltration. She easily and eagerly takes over his live war game when he needs to leave the house. Under the pen name Thom E. Gemcity, Tim has published two crime novels. The title of his first book, Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of Barkin Wester, is based on an English teacher and classmate’s older brother Martyn Lester. The sequel is entitled Deep Six: Rock Hollow. Everything he writes is fictional, but the characters are based on friends, classmates and family. His writing has given him some secret fame, such as VIP clubbing. Due to being a Boy Scout as a child, he’s an expert tracker. Tim has the word ‘Mom’ tattooed on his butt. Tim is also close with his maternal grandmother Penelope Langston, who lives in another state.

 

August Christopher “Auggie” Anderson is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his strict mom Cheryl, military substitute teacher dad, and his thirteen-year-old grade eight brother September Darryl. They live next door to the McGees. He was in the Eagle Scouts with Tim. He has won the wrestling state championship twice – freshman and sophomore years. He also has advanced computer skills. Auggie and his brothers used to move around a lot with their Special Forces dad. On a mission in Iraq, the kids were put in danger due to a disguised IED. Auggie lost his sight from that at age ten. He understands authority and rules, but often bends them. He has vast knowledge of all the students and faculty, and has the school wired. Auggie is very witty and sarcastic. He frequently makes blind jokes that can make others uncomfortable. He’s very positive and enjoys providing mentoring and support where it’s needed. In music, he listens to Charles Mingus – an American jazz musician. He can pick up on sounds and sources much faster than average. He has a fake ID for drinks at a local dusty bar called Allen’s Tavern. “Mingus” is his codename. Auggie uses the term “sightist” when he gets into trouble for being somewhere he’s not supposed to be. Most authority figures say, “can’t you read the sign?” or something of the nature.

 

John Philip “Jack” McFarland is a fifteen-year-old freshman who lives with his bossy mom Judith and “evil” scientist stepdad Dr. Daniel, across the street from the Andersons. Jack likes to spend time making fun of the blatant heterosexuals in the park. He watches Spanish soap operas, likes Ricky Martin’s style, and worships Cher. He likes to ride his bicycle and play tea party. He is totally confident with his sexuality. Jack is a singer, dancer, actor, cater-waiter, nurse, magician, sales associate, masseuse, and Kevin Bacon stalker. He is insanely flexible and is most certainly not a virgin. He loves to shimmy and tap dance. Jack loves J-Lo and Broadway legends. Jack has several fake IDs.

 

Edward “Ed” Nygma is a fourteen-year-old junior who lives with his strict forensic cop dad Michael and his Oedipus-type stepmom Kristin, next door to the McFarlands. Kristen hates riddles, which agonizes Ed; he’s been called a creep (and an odd man by Kristen). Ed takes enjoyment in things associated with euthanasia, explosions and dismemberment. He loves to play videogames since they all propose a new puzzle (kinda like detective work, in a way). Ed Nygma has a penchant for speaking in riddles, and he has won an award for “Creative criminal science fiction”, which has been published in a journal. His dad works as a forensic scientist for the local police department, and Ed enjoys coming along. Only few are willing to play along. He possibly has obsessive-compulsive disorder. He is also extremely narcissistic, awkward, selfish, and unintentionally insulting. Ed has an eidetic memory, encyclopedic knowledge, and is an explosives expert. He is skilled at picking rudimentary locks. He is a master manipulator and tactician. Ed can beautifully play the piano.

 

Past the first suburb, there is a fire station and an ambulance shelter. There is also a line of empty business buildings and the Breadstix restaurant. An apartment complex comes up: **PROSPECT GARDENS**

 

Carlton Jebediah Lassiter is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his nosy paranoid high school principal mom Mona, geneticist stepmom Althea, and grade five sister Lauren “Lulu,” in apartment 4D. Carlton is a sharpshooter, and he hates doing paperwork. He’s called Binky by only Hank Mandel – anyone else will get shot or punched in the face. Same goes for his estranged mother and ‘Booker.’ He’s cynical and sarcastic, often getting him detentions despite following most of the rules. He drinks a lot, and he has a gun collection. Carlton can sing and dance well, though he keeps it under wraps. Among the things in Lassiter's locker are a list of people he doesn't like (which he calls his "Crap List"), many law and criminal books, a minié ball, and what seems to be a picture of Mariska Hargitay. He has an unexplained hatred of squirrels. He has an irrational fear of snowglobes based on nightmares about being trapped in glass balls while falling snow burns off his skin. He is allergic to mints. As a child, he wanted a pony. He believes that hard work is the answer to solving a problem, not psychics and voodoo dolls. Carlton is hard on everyone, including himself. His no-nonsense and sour approach to a harsh life is used to protect himself from getting hurt, and his attitude with which he battles his low self-esteem. Fortunately, those few friends are loyal and know how to see and bring out the best sides hiding in Lassie, behind all the pompous put-downs and sour expressions. Behind the grumpy and ruff exterior is a sensitive and sweet soul, often very caring and insecure. Carlton has at least a dozen guns hidden around his home and has an unusually high threshold for pain, but he has an extremely quick temper as well. He is occasionally doing good deeds, but very subtle ones. He's also quirky and has understated humor – as is often demonstrated in his various hobbies and side activities. He likes to go fishing. Carlton doesn't believe in global warming. Carlton is also a queer individual, admitting to being pansexual. Lassiter's an unswerving Republican. His ring tone is the theme from _Cops_.

 

Barry Bruin is twenty-two years old. He lives alone in apartment 4C, beside the Lassiters.

 

Custard Heinke is nineteen years old. She lives alone in apartment 4A, across from Barry.

 

Martyn Lester is twenty-five years old. He lives alone in apartment 3D, below the Lassiters. Martyn was a bad kid through high school, but now he’s back and teaching English.

 

Jeffrey “Jeff” Winger is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his shopaholic mom Doreen, in apartment 3C beside Martyn. Jeff ritually uses Kerostina: an almond facial scrub only made in Finland. Jeff is an egotistical hair-crazed maniac.

 

Velma Daisy Dinkley is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her quiet museum co-owner dad Rupert Dale, her museum co-owner mom Agnes Angela, and her thirteen-year-old grade eight sister Madelyn, in apartment 3A across the hall from Jeff. Velma can’t see a thing without her glasses. Velma writes a mystery lovers blog titled _Mystery Incorporated_. She breaks her computer keyboard often, typing too hard to vent her feelings, so she has plenty of spares stocked away. She struggles with being one of the smarter kids. She thinks she has a neck waddle (and therefore always wears a turtleneck). Velma hardcore loves the Hex Girls. She has a fascination with mysteries and can be competitive with other people who are intelligent like her. She is sharp-witted and sometimes sarcastic, not lost on others. She also seems to love secrecy and exhibit a bit of slyness. She knows Morse Code, a talent she learned in Girl Scouts. She has taken martial arts classes as a child. Possibly due to this, she has above-average grip and core strength. As a child, she worked in a treehouse as junior detective-for-hire with her friends. In middle school, she was given a role as an extra in a movie. She later worked at a local carnival for some time in freshman year. Through sophomore year, she attempted to work as an assistant researcher at NASA, and then at a bookshop. Currently, she works in an amateur sleuth agency, alongside Shaggy, Teresa, Patrick and Barbie. Velma is an ice hockey fan, even knowing most of the game strategies, and she is on the school’s co-ed hockey team. She also has coulrophobia. She is well read on varied and sometimes obscure information, such as ancient Viking writings. She often uses slightly laced dog biscuits as a bribe for Shaggy to help her. As she is his Sober Buddy, the biscuits are often laced with a lesser drug – like oxycodone. She has co-ed gym class with Shaggy [he’s replacing a class with it, and she skipped it twice]. Velma often carries around a magnifying glass, a pocket flashlight, an eyeglass cleaning cloth, a book or two, her laptop and her cell phone. She wants to go to school to become a detective or a physicist.

 

Ernest “Ernie” Whitmore is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with his apathetic hypochondriac mom Stephanie, in apartment 2D beneath Martyn’s. Ernie is allergic to bee stings. He’s messy. His most prized possession is his rubber ducky.

 

Herbert “Bert” Franklin is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his clean freak mom, twin brother Bart, and pigeon Berniece in apartment 2B across the hall from the Whitmores. He is serious, studious, and tries to make sense of his friend's actions. His own passions include reading Boring Stories, collecting paper clips and bottle caps, consuming oatmeal, and studying pigeons. True to his detail-oriented, organized mind, Bert is on Student Council. He has a distinctive, bleating laugh. His Uncle Bart gave him his first paper clip. He’s also got an Uncle Louie on a farm, an Aunt Matilda, and a great-great-grandfather Mountain Mike. Bert is left-handed, has 368 bottle caps in his collection, and claims his guilty pleasure is "Venetian blinds." His favorite number is six.

 

Jennifer “Jen” Masterson is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her busy mom Emma and her twenty-three-year-old party girl college dropout sister Courtney, in apartment 2A beside the Franklins. She thinks paintball is an idiotic boys’ sport. She and Courtney compete for the bathroom and both spend a lot of time inside. Others think of her as responsible and “un-fun.”

 

Busby “Bugs” Bunny is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his disinterested dad Avery and a ‘dog’ Taz in apartment 1D, beneath the Whitmores. Bugs has a carrot garden on his window. Bugs works at a juice bar in the mall. Bugs has a relaxed, passive personality. He, however, is a mischievous trickster. Some people call Bugs cocky and brash, but he’s just self-assured. He’s nonchalant, imperturbable, contemplative. He plays it cool, but he can get hot under the collar. And above all he’s a very 'aware' person. He’s been dropped into drama club to keep him in school. Sometimes he merely reacts instead of acting. He’s bullied for being in theater, but he treats it all like a game. He’s cunning and charismatic. Bugs will usually try to placate arguments he comes across, but if someone pushes too far, he will retaliate. Sometimes, his overconfidence becomes a disadvantage. Bugs normally wears white gloves and is rarely seen without them. He is also a master of disguise. He especially likes cross-dressing. Bugs always seems to be three steps ahead of everybody else. He enjoys watching sports and hanging out with friends at a local pizzeria diner. He plays tennis and loves to bowl. Bugs is also wise-cracking, playful, sarcastic, and will always make witty and sarcastic remarks at the expense of others. Although normally friendly, he does have something of a temper, and its proven he will resort to extreme lengths to get retribution if pushed too far, proving he can be spiteful. He also has an addictive/compulsive personality, as he becomes addicted to a lot of things. Bugs’ birthday is July 27th, and he greatly admires Groucho Marx. His favorite type of music is smooth jazz, and his favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. Bugs also loves to drink coffee and has a problem in controlling his intake. He has a wild imagination, imagining his life as Interim President of Mexico, a cowboy, a soldier, an astronaut, a celebrity, Batman and a football quarterback – rather than attending school the way he is. He drives a red Toyota Prius.

 

Jasmine “Jazz” Fenton is a nineteen-year-old college junior who lives alone in apartment 1C, next to the Bunnys. She knows how to work her parents’ ghost equipment.

 

Richard James “Richie”/”Dick” Lucas is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with his busybody mom in apartment 1B, next to Jazz. Richie is a kiss-up, be that to his boss at work or teachers at school, or even the bullies. He always agrees with whoever has higher authority, only to bitch about them later. Despite this, he has no qualms cheating his classmates and sabotaging projects while he slacks off. He always has long-winded creative excuses for being late to school and work, and he never seems to get into trouble for them. Richie likes to rise the pitch in his voice when he answers the phone.

 

Beyond Prospect Gardens, there’s an open lot where people litter their random junk. Here, there’s also an **antiques shop** , an art gallery and coliseum, as well as a **homemade tea and candles shop**.

 

Immortal seventeen-year-old senior Henry Morgan lives in the loft above the antiques shop with son Abraham “Abe” – though Abe is not immortal and passes off as Henry’s grandfather. Henry has been around a long time – long enough to experience various sexual tendencies, alcohol, medicinal factors, relationships, travel, etc. Each time Henry dies, he reemerges naked in water. He’s died by a train crashing into another; a semi hitting his head while biking on a bridge; poisoning; hanging; gunshot; fatal knife wound; drowning; throat slit; electrocution; and many more. Including suicide. He keeps track and runs a lab in the cellar of the store. A good portion of what he learns is not from academia, but rather through inference and implication. Henry enjoys a varied collection of scarves; he also keeps a special pocket watch that he has had since before the first time he died in 1807. Back in **1799** , Henry confronts his father when he learns he is involved with the slave trade (before the events that lead to Henry becoming immortal). As his father passes on his deathbed, Henry receives his iconic watch which he has had for two centuries. Back in the 1800s, **1807** to be specific, Henry is aboard his family's slave ship "Empress of Africa." He secretly meets with a slave who speaks English and offers to bring him the key to his manacles and cage, so he can free himself and the other slaves and make their way to the armory. The slave says he understands. Later, that night, Henry is about to hand the key to the slave when the captain enters the cells. The captain says a key is missing and is suspicious of Henry, telling him that he may be the owner's son, but the captain is judge and jury on the ship. As such, Henry is called away to help a feverous slave. Later, Henry's first death is shown when the captain shoots Henry with his flintlock in the cell-block. As Henry is dragged away, he drops the key where a slave can reach it. In **1808,** Henry tries to convince his wife Nora that he is immortal. Nora visits Henry at the Charing Cross Asylum after he is committed. Henry begs her to get him out, but she leaves saying they can help him there. Later, the doctor tells Henry he seems to be perfectly sane. Henry agrees and says he was not himself when he told his wife he was immortal but has now recovered his senses. The doctor plays along but says this must not happen again, and prescribes a new scientific treatment called hydrotherapy. This turns out to be similar to modern water-boarding, and Henry is subjected to it while the doctors demand that he still believes himself to be immortal. Henry manages to continue to deny this. In **1809,** Henry is transferred from Bedlam Asylum to Southwark Prison where he meets his cellmate, a Catholic priest. After 3 months, Henry reveals his immortality to the priest, who assists Henry in committing suicide and allow him to escape. Back in 1865, Henry is a hospital doctor. He is hailed as a hero in a newspaper for saving a young boy from a building on fire. Nora, now quite old, recognizes Henry's picture in the paper, and visits him at the hospital, saying she now believes him and he must share his miracle with the world. Henry refuses to cooperate, and Nora produces a gun and attempts to shoot Henry to prove his immortality. A nurse leaps in front of Henry and is killed instead. Nora is taken away. In **1895** , Henry works as a doctor near the rec center in the inner city for recent immigrants. In **1906** , people are resorted to desperate measures to try to cling to life. In **1929,** in Paris, a sculptor friend of Henry's pushes her creative boundaries using heroin. In correlation to the present day, Henry questions how much people are willing to sacrifice to be remembered. In **1945** , before Henry has revealed his secret to Abigail, he learns that she was abused by a previous lover. Henry confronts the man, who challenges him to a fistfight. Abigail arrives and witnesses him fatally stab Henry and is alone with him when his body vanishes. He returns home that night and Abigail embraces him, accepting him without question. Henry meets a young Gloria after he and Abigail sneak into an art exhibit, Gloria's advice inspiring him to propose to Abigail. In Italy, Henry writes a note to Abigail about his secret and how they cannot be together; Abigail pursues Henry and lets him know that she won't let him go, after which they share a kiss. In **1946** , Henry and Abigail enter their rented apartment after arriving from Europe after the war, with the infant Abe. Henry presents Abigail with an English rose, which he kept alive on the voyage from England on the Queen Mary. Later, Abigail reads to Henry from a book of Yeats poems, which makes an appearance in the present day. In **1960** , as a boy, Abraham becomes interested in jazz music and is given lessons from a neighbor. Henry comes to the aid of a man who was shot. When Henry himself is shot, he risks revealing his secret while trying to save the man, but eventually crawls away from the man when other people arrive, prompting Henry to abandon his career as a doctor as he feels he cannot trust himself as a physician if he can put himself above his patients. Henry and Abigail have a delayed honeymoon aboard the Orient Express, during which they save the life of the young prince with an impromptu appendectomy. In **1970** , applies grey to his hair, in order to appear to age like his wife Abigail. She says she likes older men. Later, Henry is walking in the park and is accosted by an older man, who says he recognizes Henry as having been killed by an artillery shell on the beach at Normandy, when he was wounded in the leg by the same shell. Henry tells him he has the wrong man and leaves. Henry is sufficiently spooked that he and Abigail prepare to move in a hurry. His son Abe is having his friend Lyle over, and they talk about Abe's first kiss with Sophie Cohen. Abe says he will marry her someday. In **1982** , Henry recalls his reluctance to accept Abe's entry into the army during the Vietnam War. In **1990** , Henry's wife Abigail vanishes with little trace, leading Henry to begin an increasingly obsessive search for what happened to her. The search grows to the point where it threatens to take over his life, leading a worried Abe to get rid of his research material and tell Henry that it's time to move on. He also suggests opening an antique store to sell some of the clutter that Henry has accumulated over his long life. In **1985** , Henry and Abigail celebrate their anniversary with a night out in New York. Abigail has aged and looks much older than Henry by this time, and she is upset that people thought he was her son or a hired escort. They dance alone together at home and remember their younger days. Abe owns the antiques shop, while Henry supplies it with all the objects he’s come to possess over the years. He has a job in a medical examiner’s office at the local hospital, under an eccentric man. He once was a practicing physician. Henry has a very extensive fluent knowledge of Russian, Latin, Greek and Turkish. He’s unfamiliar with Japanese. Also, Henry also claims to have perfect pitch – which is probable as he’s had years to practice.

 

Seventeen-year-old senior Zuko Lee Basco lives in the loft above the homemaking shop with his uncle Iroh. Iroh owns and runs the shop. Both had been banished from the family years ago, in which Ozai had burned his son’s left eye – and the mark remains visible.

 

Fifteen-year-old sophomore Gregory “Val” Valentine lives in the cellar of said shop with ‘adoptive’ seventeen-year-old senior brother Everett Backstrom, Everett’s prostitute mom Louise “Lou”, and Everett’s abusive police officer dad Blue. Val is openly gay and proud of it. He knows how to dance well. He is goth and knows what he wants.

 

There is a line of fast food restaurants (McDonald’s; Krusty Krab; Burger King; Rusty Burger; Chum Bucket; Starbucks; Dewey’s Milkshake House), along with a restaurant called the Crab Shack, a gas station/ car wash, a diner called Kovelsky’s, and a comic book store. After this is a dead-end street – **LUCKY LANE**. There are eight houses on each side.

 

David Zephyr “Gordo” Gordon is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his eccentric grandma Doris at the start of the lane. Gordo builds model airplanes, likes eating rice pudding, and plays hackey sack. Gordo is jealous easy. He offers sarcasm and good advice. He is very intelligent, practical, and he is a "straight A" student. He’s also Jewish. He’s a nonconformist, preferring to be different from everyone else. He loves filming videos and has a desire to be a movie director like Steven Spielberg. Gordo is always loyal to his friends, and his quick thinking often gets them out of trouble. He still doesn’t understand all the ‘girly’ things Lizzie does. They’ve been best friends since they were infants, and he developed a secret crush on her when they were in the sixth grade.

 

Garfield Mark “Beast Boy” Logan is a fifteen-year-old senior who lives with his adopted dad Arsenal Nicolas Galtry two houses down from the Gordons. Beast Boy doesn’t understand why he shouldn’t be naked; after all, animals are naked, and he is the entire animal kingdom. While playing racing games, BB generally begins poorly on purpose, only to come out strong in the end. He is a metahuman and is a member of the teen vigilante group, the Titans. BB can shapeshift into any animal he’s seen. He also knows advanced martial arts, leadership skills, and he is an above-average quick thinker. He likes eating tofu meat substitutes, listening to music, playing videogames, watching mindless television, making punny jokes, mopeds, and playing practical jokes. He strongly dislikes dairy meat, people seeming unamused by his jokes, and being betrayed and underestimated. Beast Boy keeps exhibiting a very carefree jokester attitude which often causes a great deal of trouble, but he does have a strong sense for responsibility, which he rarely exhibits. Beast Boy plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of any group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. He is playful, dim-witted, energetic, and often immature. When others are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. Titans teammate Cupid Anteros finds Beast Boy's comforting side somewhat fun. She gets along well with Beast Boy, mainly because she is the only Titan who laughs at his jokes (usually because she does not understand them). They are both cheerful, fun-loving people, although Cupid is seemingly more mature and focused than Beast Boy. Cupid and Beast Boy are family to each other and seem to have a solid bond of trust between them. He often looks to Cupid for comfort. He seems to trust her the most, when he told Cupid who destroyed the tower. Beast Boy looks up to Cupid because she's like a big sister to him. Beast Boy and Titans teammate Jacob Rosenberg have a good friendly relationship, although one that is somewhat difficult due to their personality differences. Jacob is much more serious and intense than Beast Boy, who is playful, energetic, and often immature; this has led to clashes on missions. Jacob, in turn, can get frustrated with Beast Boy. Despite the incongruity of their personalities, Jacob and Beast Boy overall are good friends as they can get along well enough to function as team members. Titans teammate Dennis Loughran is not only Beast Boy's best friend, but his surrogate brother as well. Dennis is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate, however, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Dennis and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, Dennis is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but Dennis feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. Beast Boy shows that he merely puts up an act and does possess a stern mindset when the situation comes to it. Despite their occasional difference, the two enjoy playing their favorite game they made up, "Stankball". Raven is the Titan teammate who is least similar to Beast Boy. While he is cheerful, energetic, and sometimes childish, Raven is calm, composed, and often spouts dry, deadpan snark. In the beginning, she and Beast Boy have a very rough relationship. Raven's depressed air and "creepiness" annoy Beast Boy, and she is constantly heckled by his bad jokes and immaturity. The happy Raven thinks Beast Boy is funny, while the timid Raven regrets being mean to him so much. Both the timid and real Raven confessed that she thought that Beast Boy didn't like her, and in the end, Raven is surprised when Beast Boy and Dennis stay to help her fight the demons in her head. From this point on, she and Beast Boy begin a real friendship. Though Raven constantly mocks him, and Beast Boy constantly riles her, the two care deeply for each other and lay aside their differences when necessary. Beast Boy always tries to include Raven and do nice things for her, as when he throws her a surprise party. However, even when he bugs her, Raven can be shown to take a lot of comfort from Beast Boy. When Raven's life is put in danger, Beast Boy experiences a similar transformation and while it seemed as though he was trying to attack Raven, he was actually saving her. Beast Boy also said that even though he and Raven fight, he could never hurt her. In the end, he is emotionally taxed by this new feral form he has gained but she lifts his spirits by telling him that the form does not make him bad: rather, knowing when to unleash it makes him a mature and valuable member to the team and to her. The only occasions where Beast Boy has used this form have been when Raven is in mortal danger. This could suggest that threats against Raven's life seem to push Beast Boy to higher levels, signaling his affectionate tie with her. Beast Boy found a one cent coin and gave it to Raven, saying "For luck". Raven holds on to it until she chanted the spell to open the portal. Raven seemed surprised at Beast Boy's serious behavior and likely saw that most of his personality stems from his past. From an outward appearance, it would seem Beast Boy is closer to Melanie Cross, but as it has been shown throughout the series, it is clear that Beast Boy has a tighter affectionate tie to Raven than he has for Melanie C. Even though her depressing air and sarcasm gets the best of him occasionally, Beast Boy shows Raven that he cares about her a lot when it matters most, and still proves to her that he likes being her friend no matter what. Beast Boy doesn't like it whenever Raven is hurt or upset, as he quickly softens up when she feels down. On the other hand, Raven is also not very excited when Beast Boy is injured or depressed. She has, time and time again, been the one who has come to his defense in battle when he's been knocked out of the fight, and as such, Beast Boy does the same, though he can occasionally get a bit ahead of himself. Even though Beast Boy constantly riles her with his immaturity and jokes (even going a bit too far at times), at the core, he is only trying to get Raven to open up more and have fun, possibly implying he doesn't want her to feel so alone all the time. Often, Dennis is the one who keeps him in check to make sure he does not go over the top as he wants him to be considerate of Raven's preferences. Raven herself has, on occasion, admitted that Beast Boy was funny, even though she often denies it. In fact, it is possible Raven frequently responds sarcastically to his jokes and immaturity because she is trying to hide the fact that she does indeed find him hilarious.

 

Daniel “Danny” Fenton is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his ghost-hunting mom and dad Maddy and Jack next door to the Logans. Danny originally wanted to be an astronaut, but when he was fourteen, he accidentally activated the newly built Fenton Ghost Portal. As a result, his molecular structure became infused with ectoplasm, and he half-died. He first fought with a ghost during his summer vacation before high school. Through freshman year, he was trying to get the hang of his new powers. He lost control of them at inopportune and humiliating moments. His mom’s friend from college, “Uncle Vlad”, is also half-ghost. He hates Jack and is Danny’s nemesis. Being half-ghost leads to depression at times. As a human, he has black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a white tee with a red circle emblem, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. When he’s in his ghostly persona, his hair becomes snow white, and his eyes glow green. His skin tone tans. Even his attire changes to an apparition of a black jumpsuit with silver-white boots, collar, belt and forearm-length gloves. Danny is basically an average teenager – awkward and nervous but overall friendly. He had crushes on girls, a desire to be popular, a dislike to bullies, and an embarrassment toward his parents. Now afraid of anyone discovering his powers, he fights ghosts but still wants to be like everyone else. He’s not above using his powers to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls’ locker room. He works hard and all he does. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter. Sam (Manson) has been Danny’s friend since second grade. She was the first person he trusted with his secret. She’s always had a bit of a crush on him, and Danny has had surrogate incest feelings about her. Danny and his older sister Jazz used to be very close, and now they’re distant. She’s intelligent in a snobbish manner, but she shows a lot of concern for her brother. Due to his unique physiology, Danny possesses a variety of superhuman abilities. He can now transform between human and ghost at will. As a ghost, he can turn intangible, so he can pass through walls or other solid objects. He can fly very quickly and turn invisible. He also possesses several ecto-energy powers: a ghost ray, in which he fires blasts of ecto-energy from his hands when explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel; a repulsion field to repel large groups of attackers; ecto-energy constructions, in which he creates explosive discs, waves, balls and such; a ghost light, wherein he projects light; as well as the self-explained ghost stinger, ghostly wail, telekinesis, duplication, cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, a ghost sense, overshadowing (also known as body possession), dream invasion, regenerative healing, vacuum resistance, and underwater breathing. He can also contort his ghost body; and retains superhuman strength, durability, stamina, agility and reflexes. In ghost and human form, Danny tends to learn things very quickly, often being able to copy without actual training. He’s a skilled pilot and an excellent strategist. He has plenty of hand-to-hand combat experience. He can also swordfight remarkably well and can easily control his family’s ghost-hunting weaponry. While in the presence of Blood Blossoms, Danny – in his ghostly form – is rendered powerless, suffering extreme physical agony. However, they are quite harmless in his human state. Danny wears a tank top when he swims, as he is easily sunburned. He almost always writes in cursive. Danny has a female clone-slash-cousin Dani.

 

Cynthia Aurora “Cindy” Vortex is a thirteen-year-old junior who lives with her pushy mom Shay, her dorky dad Andy, and her dog Humphrey next door to the Fentons. Cindy is an athletic Brainiac. She knows several forms of martial arts and likes to practice in her bedroom while listening to Zen music and drinking Purple Flurp. Cindy feels distressed over being perfect, competitive and mean. This makes her aggressive, snarky and critical. She has blonde hair with side-swept bangs and green eyes. When she first moved in, she normally wore an attractive pink button-front, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a frilly white collar. Her signature freshman look was a coral pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, with black jeans, and coral pink saddle shoes/sneakers. She wore her hair in pigtails with pink ties and she had dark pink eyelids. Her main attire now is a green-striped tank, khaki pants, and a pair of dark pink and white sneakers. She wears her hair in a single ponytail and now has grayish purple eyelids. In grade school, she initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class. Jimmy took her smartest person in town title when she moved into the house across the street from him, whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. Sometimes, Cindy's desire to be number one can cause her to believe false flattery from the bad kids, so they can trick her into helping them with their schemes, only for her to realize the error of her ways too late. Cindy also has a large ego and loves being the center of attention and will do anything for fame and money, even if it means constantly annoying people by reminding how talented and beautiful she is. Even though Cindy teases Jimmy, she does care about him and doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad and always tries to comfort him. While Cindy constantly makes fun of Jimmy's alleged nerdiness, she is a genius like him and loves science just as much as he does. Her genius IQ just isn't as big as his. Also, while her condescending demeanor would suggest otherwise, she isn't any more popular with other kids than Jimmy is, and she has very few close friends. She may hold some bitterness toward her mother from pushing her so hard all the time and from her father not being around all the time. Jimmy still sees Cindy as a friend because she's the one person who can keep him on his feet. As a result, their chemistry is a bit inconsistent. Cindy dislikes Jimmy’s best friends because they’re “too weird”, and Jimmy dislikes Cindy’s best friends because they’re “too snobbish.” Cindy’s ‘like list’ includes music, Irish dancing, popularity, wealth, being the center of attention, Humphrey, science, cute things, plants, people waiting on her, teasing her friends, the secondary colors, winning, and being beautiful. Her ‘dislike list’ includes being second best, not getting attention, losing, Jimmy being taken away from her, seeing Jimmy sad, mimes, scary things, failure, being ugly, and humility. She’s girly by means of having a pink room, loving unicorns and wearing jewels. She’s very athletic though doesn’t play any sports. She has excellent stamina.

 

Lulu Maynston, a nurse at the Plainsboro hospital, lives alone next door to Cindy.

 

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his mechanic dad Burt two doors down from Lulu, right at the cul-de-sac. He likes to dance in Spandex. The songs on his phone include Beyoncé’s “Halo”; “Dangerously in Love”; “Single Ladies”; “If I Was a Boy”; Gwen Stefani’s “Cool.” Kurt naturally dances sexually, thinks naughtily, and acts bitchy. He’s a natural-born manipulator, has a skin regiment and enjoys warm milk each night, was a cheerleader, speaks French fluently, and only wears designer. He can express so much with just his eyes. Kurt is very flexible. He has girls’ nights wearing pajamas at one of the girls’ houses, eating pizza in bed, and watching romantic movies and talking about boys. He loves Justin Timberlake. Kurt is a sassy, stylish student who can hit an impressive high note most girls can’t master. Still, he is slightly depressed. Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, even when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. Kurt drives a blue car, and has never been out of the country, but he wants to go to Europe. He’s can’t tan – he only freckles and burns. He shares a passion with sophomore Dan: llamas. He also shares a distaste with senior Phil, over cheese. Kurt physically cringes around the smell of blue cheese. Kurt has interests in everything from fashion to cars. He is brutally honest and very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and intelligent vocabulary. He has tendencies to lash out and get defensive under pressure. He has a strong “family first” mentality.

 

Across the cul-de-sac sixteen-year-old junior Elizabeth Brooke “Lizzie” McGuire lives with her working mom Jo, her immature dad Sam, and her twelve-year-old grade eight brother Matthew “Matt.” Lizzie is caring, usually rational, and cooperative. She does, however, talk aloud to herself from time to time. Lizzie constantly gets into arguments with her younger brother, Matt, but is aware of what is right and wrong. She will undergo various image changes – including becoming rebellious, disrespectful and offensive. For the most part, she is very honest. She always comes through to stick up for her true friends, though she is even nice to her enemies. She’s allergic to strawberries and oyster sauce. Lizzie has fair skin, hazel eyes and blonde hair. She often wears V-neck wrist-length blouses, headbands, earrings, dress pants and flip-flops. When she talks aloud to herself, she is talking to her mini-devil: her sixties-style alter ego. Her best friend of over a decade is Gordo.

 

Sheldon Lee Cooper is a twelve-year-old senior who lives with his religious mom Mary, his football coach dad George, his seventeen-year-old senior brother George “Georgie” Jr, and his twelve-year-old grade eight sister Melissa “Missy” next door to the McGuires. Sheldon is a _huge_ fan of _The Avenger_ ’s _Thor_. He reads “inappropriate” comic books, like Watchmen. His twin sister Missy reads Cosmo – “inappropriate” meaning “what turns a man on.” When Sheldon is angered, he cleans like a man possessed. Sheldon swears off Pop Rocks because “they hurt you on purpose.” His mee-maw, Constance, keeps tissues up her sleeves and calls him Moon Pie (because he’s so nummy-nummy she could just eat him up). Missy likes to put on shades, grab her dad’s old guitar and dance and sing along to music while staring at herself in the mirror. Sheldon and Missy’s birthday is in March. Missy loves sugar apples and candy jewelry. She likes to call adults by their first names or nicknames she hears (i.e. Cavemom). When left home alone, Sheldon gets a head start on his homework and ignores his chores; Missy skips homework and eats donuts for snack; Sheldon and Missy scream at every phone ring; they sneak into their parents’ room. Sheldon has never had a lesson but can play piano by ear. He has perfect pitch.

 

James Isaac “Jimmy” Neutron is a twelve-year-old senior who lives with his clean freak mom Judith “Judy”, his dim dad Hugh, and his artificial intelligence unit canine Goddard, two doors down from the Coopers. Jimmy has a very high intelligence, which his frenemy and neighbor Cindy resents. He likes to prank others, but most of his time is spent in his shack cellar lab.

 

Perrin “Perry” Flynn-Fletcher is a fourteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his adoptive antiques shop worker mom Linda, his adoptive antiques shop worker dad Lawrence, his seventeen-year-old adoptive senior sister Candace, his twelve-year-old adoptive grade eight brother Phineas, and his twelve-year-old adoptive (and Candace and Phineas’ step) grade eight brother Ferb, two houses down from the Neutrons. Perry secretly watches telenovelas when the others aren’t around. Perry is an excellent deejay. He’s also a pretty good teacher if the student is patient; he acts like a spy when keeping an eye Heinz, so the senior will complete his credits and graduate. Heinz catches him a lot and often disturbs him – usually without intent. Perry is a fantastic party planner. He only makes promises he’s positive he can keep.

 

Sportacus Alexander “Sporty” Ten is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his dancer mom and his athletic dad next door to the Flynn-Fletchers. Sportacus always finds a way to exercise while doing even the most simplistic of things – like eating breakfast or brushing his teeth. He wants everyone to be healthy as he is, though it doesn’t always convey so well; he’s also very strong and resourceful. Sportacus humbly describes himself as a ‘slightly above average hero’. However, his friends have a much higher opinion of him. He fluently speaks English, as well as Icelandic. Help is just an email or text away. He encourages others to eat fruit (or “sports candy”) and play outside during break. He believes you need to be healthy and fit to be happy, which is a reason of why he is Robbie’s Sober Buddy. Sportacus enjoys doing gymnastics to get from place to place – school to home; class to class; or just the other side of the kitchen table at home. He is agile and an amazing acrobat, with almost lightning fast reflexes. He is always moving and enjoys flipping through the air. He always goes to bed at 8:08. He is patient, kind and understanding. Rather than telling someone what to do, he leads by example. He falls into a sugar meltdown if he ingests much of any glucose. This is because he suffers from a hyperactive type of phenylketonuria. He takes great difficulties in attempting to relax. He likes to play tennis. Sporty is understanding and modest, though he doesn’t understand sarcasm and has a desire to befriend everyone. He often moves so much that he often runs into doors, like at home.

 

Outside of this dead-end street, there is the town’s main high school **EAST OAKS**. Beyond the school, there’s a Church of Christ, Lamoreaux’s Bookstore, and City Pharmacy. Behind this is another subdivision, **OCEAN ACRES**. There are seven houses down the left of **SPECKLE STREET**. There are three on the right, and then the opening to another road, and two more houses on the right.

 

Jetta Handover is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her police officer mom Cam and her ten-year-old grade five brother Cosmo, on the edge of the road to the left. Jetta is adventurous, often wanting to run with her older brother Mac’s college crowd.

 

Wallace “Wally” Beetles is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his oblivious mom Deidre, his spacious dad, and his eight-year-old grade three brother Joseph “Joey”, next door to the Handovers. Wally doesn’t have very good coordination, so the ball is rarely thrown his way. Often, he is the distraction. He throws tantrums at random moments if he is blamed for something or gets caught. Wally loves to eat at the Rusty Burger by the aquarium. He always wears his orange hoodie, whether alone or over something else. He has a boxing ring crafted into a bed. Wally loves getting into fights; he’s stubborn and greedy. He’s willing to physically fight even his close friends [i.e. Sam Manson, Jack McFarland, and Danny Fenton], but not Kuki. Wally can’t spell or do math correctly, and he doesn’t know where the library is. His best subject is gym, dodgeball and bowling especially. His mom calls him her ”little marsupial.”

 

Regina “Reggie” Rocket is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with her surfer Shore Shack co-owner dad Raymundo, her surfer Shore Shack co-owner uncle Tito, and her fifteen-year-old sophomore brother Otto, next door to the Beetles. Reggie and Otto call themselves Rocketgirl and Rocketboy, respectively. Reggie befriends the nerdy-sporty types.

 

Anabel “Annie” Puckett is twenty-three-years-old, and she lives alone across from the Handovers. She’s currently in prison.

 

Simon Seville is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his music producer dad Dave, his fifteen-year-old sophomore brother Alvin, and his fifteen-year-old sophomore brother Theodore, across the street from the Beetles. Simon can’t swim well. He is always one to point out the obvious when someone as a question. He has a secret lab in the basement, only obtainable by climbing through an unused dumbwaiter shaft found in the false wall of his bedroom closet. He feels the need for “educational stimulation” by reading novels upside down. Simon is left in charge when home alone. He’s not much of a hugger. He’s scared of most of the football and basketball players, as he gets swirlied at school. Simon plays chess. Theodore is terrified of eagles, bullies, Jungle Monster IV, and skateboarders. He has a lot of nightmares and is always hungry. Theo loves meerkats. Alvin tries to be popular and sometimes hangs out with the wrong crowd; he’s on the football team. Simon _hates_ gym class, especially dodgeball. Simon enjoys slide-skating on sun tan oil. Simon can beatbox in harmony. Simon and Alvin fight a lot, leading to Theodore feeling left out.

 

Buffy Summers is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her librarian mom Joyce and her dad Hank across from the Rockets. Buffy watches a Hindi soap opera that she can’t really understand. Buffy is very strong and tough, but she still gets upset if she breaks a nail and has to wear a press-on in its place. She doesn’t mind sleeping in a coffin. Buffy likes climbing through windows to improve her sneaking strategy. She doesn’t get a lot of sleep. She finds a lot of things gross and has no trouble expressing her disgust. Buffy has a habit of stealing food from people’s hands if she’s starving. She doesn’t know that senior Phil has a major crush on her – or that she is the only obtainable girl he crushes on.

 

Elizabeth “Lizzy” Bruin is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her naturalist mom Samantha, two houses down from the Rockets. Lizzy gets bored easily. She’s also very bossy and stubborn. She attends PS 118.

 

Thomas Malcolm “Tommy” Pickles is a thirteen-year-old eighth-grader who lives with his teacher mom Didi, his toymaker dad Stu, his eight-year-old grade five brother Dil, his bus driver grandpa Lou, and his dog Spike next door to the Bruins. Tommy always carries along a pocketknife that includes a screwdriver. Tommy and Dil are Angelica’s cousins. Dil attends PS 118. Ever since Tommy was a baby, he takes a nap after watching _Captain Blasto_ on Saturday mornings.

 

Troy Bolton is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his busy mom Lucy and his basketball coach dad next door to the Pickleses. Troy has a lot of school spirit and he is captain of the basketball team. A lot of Sharpay’s drama performances disturb him. Troy has complicated feelings toward Ryan.

 

Helga Geraldine Pataki is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her alcoholic mom Miriam and her abusive Electronics Emporium manager dad Robert “Big Bob,” across the cul-de-sac and the Boltons. Helga has the need to scream a lot, and to climb or walk. She’s aware she has a stalker: Nergal Jarvis, Jr. Helga punches him a lot, breaking his glasses, as though it’s second nature. He’s so used to it, he doesn’t know what to do when she doesn’t hit him. Helga notices that Arnold is around a lot when she isn’t expecting it, calling him a stalker ironically in her mind. She’s desperate that he does not find her locket. Her parents frequently call her Olga. She regularly either abuses herself or bullies others. She sometimes attempts to be nice to Arnold specifically over others, but – while she pulls her attention to him – her ‘niceness’ always backfires due to her reputation. Helga is a closet poet.

 

Buffy lives on the corner of **GERARD STREET**. There are three houses on each side. Strawberry Shortcake Heinke is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her mom, her eight-year-old grade three sister Apple Dumplin, and her dog Pupcake in the first house on the left. Strawberry rides around on her electric scooter. She works at a café.

 

Kimberly “Kimmy” Gibbler is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with her mom, her dad, her twenty-year-old brother Garth, and her fourteen-year-old freshman James “Jimmy” next door to the Heinkes. Kimmy can expertly ride a unicycle. She calls Danny Tanner “T-Bone.” Her favorite book is the audiobook “How to Pick Up Boys,” and her favorite food is trout. Kimmy is in a science class with Tim, Tony and Raven.

 

Stephanie Judith “Steph” Tanner is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her television news anchor dad Daniel Ernest “Danny,” her seventeen-year-old senior sister Donna Jo Margaret “DJ”, her thirteen-year-old grade eight Michelle Elizabeth, her bandmate uncle Hermes “Jesse”, her comedian uncle Joseph “Joey”, and her dog Comet, next door to the Gibblers. Stephanie is flexible and dances sexily. She can sing great with Kimmy dancing uniquely. She and Kimmy love New Kids on the Block. Stephanie loves to dance along to Love Shack. Stephanie’s closest friend is a human dictionary. Her favorite book is “Charlotte’s Web,” and her favorite food is pizza. Stephanie calls DJ the “hairspray queen,” as she has to look perfect all the time. DJ also goes into power trips, hogs the bathroom and hogs the television remote.

 

Jeanette Miller is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her salon mom Beatrice, her fifteen-year-old sophomore sister Brittany, and her fifteen-year-old sophomore sister Eleanor, across from the Heinkes. Jeanette likes drinking saltwater. Brittany and Jeanette fight a lot. Jeanette recycles even if people aren’t finished – i.e. coke cans and newspapers, while Brittany mostly cares about high fashion.

 

Emily Elizabeth Howard is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her trustworthy teacher mom Maria and her family-oriented dad, across from the Gibblers. Emily Elizabeth always tries to include everyone in games and sports. She’s a great soccer player. Emily Elizabeth’s birthday is December eighth. She is an excellent skater and can go very high on the pipe. She normally wears a long sleeve school uniform pink shirt with a black school uniform stem stalk skirt and black and pink striped knee socks and black school shoes. She has short yellow-blonde hair, almost matching Spongebob’s.

 

“Auntie” Catherine Ratchet lives next door to the Howards and across from the Tanners. She is a mechanic who works with Burt Hummel in the town Garage and Auto Repair Center.

 

The Tanners live on the corner of **PRINCETON PLACE**. James “Jimmy” Wilson is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his strong-armed author/chef/police officer dad Evan, his clueless mom Shauna, his sixteen-year-old junior brother Michael, and his thirteen-year-old grade eight brother Daniel “Danny,” across the street from the Tanners. James worries about Greg a lot, but also about whether Greg would ever choke him with his cane. Jimmy is Greg’s best and only true friend. Jimmy admires Greg, but he cares more for him as a human being. Oftentimes, people see them as having a co-dependent relationship, with Jimmy as the enabler. Jimmy has pharmacy connections, always willing to go the extra mile to help Greg with his Vicodin problems. He also makes excuses to help his friend out of trouble. Those that know both boys realize Jimmy will drop everything when Greg needs him. They are very protective of one another, and they are not above tricking each other.

 

Jacob Rosenberg is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with his busy mom Florence, his busy dad Morty, his seventeen-year-old senior brother Noah, and his seventeen-year-old sister Emma, to the right of the Wilsons and on the corner of another one-sided dead-end road. Jacob is very short (which Noah and Emma use against him) but also very fast and resourceful (which is helpful against the bullies).

 

Stewart Gilligan “Stewie” Griffin is a twelve-year-old senior who lives with his bad mom and dad Lois and Peter, his seventeen-year-old dimwit sophomore brother Christopher “Chris,” his sixteen-year-old sophomore sister Megan “Meg,” and his seventeen-year-old adopted senior brother Brian, to the left of the Wilsons. Stewie constantly tries to keep Brian away from his relationships and conquests. Stewie enjoys reading while touching Brian’s ear and sucking his thumb. Brian is oftentimes unintentionally racist, which he claims comes from his biological father. Stewie cries when he listens to Joni Mitchell. Brian sometimes feels like joining the family has just made him Peter’s drinking buddy; Lois, Chris and Meg’s housemate, and Stewie’s husband.

 

Brodney Lemur-King is eighteen and lives with his wife twenty-year-old Bronda (Sodaro), next to the Griffins. Brodney is Julien’s adopted brother.

 

Taffy Maynston is twenty-five and lives alone next door to the Lemur-Kings. She’s Lulu’s granddaughter and in a band called Taffy and the Saltwaters.

 

Cassandra “Cassie” Chantal is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her busy science experiment club mom Opal, her busy news anchor dad Stormy, her seventeen-year-old senior sister Sophie, her fourteen-year-old freshman sister Carissa “Carrie,” her eight-year-old grade three sister Kelsey “Kiki,” and her eight-year-old grade three brother Finnegan “Finn,” across from Taffy at the corner of Princeton Place and **MIDNIGHT TURNPIKE**. Cassie is very ticklish. She is pretty and shy. Still, she says what she thinks. There are seventy-two kids in her family – be it brothers, sisters or cousins. Cassie knows first aid and is very responsible.

 

Lilliana “Lilly” Truscott is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her athletic mom, next door to the Chantals and on the cul-de-sac. Lilly is Miley’s best friend and best secret-keeper.

 

Finley “Finn” Hudson is a sixteen-year-old sophomore living with his mom Carole across the street from the Truscotts. He’s the quarterback on the football team, but he’s barely passing Spanish.

 

Chandler Bing is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his erotic novelist mom Nora next door to the Hudsons. Chandler intently watches, attempting to understand, and providing commentary on the Spanish soap opera novella _Tres Destinos_.

 

Joseph “Joey” Tribbiani is a fifteen-year-old freshman who lives with his dad Joseph “Joey” Sr, his mom Gloria, his grandma Nonnie, his sixteen-year-old sophomore sister Gina, his thirteen-year-old grade eight sister Mary-Angela “Angie”, his thirteen-year-old grade eight sister Mary-Theresa “Teddy”, his twelve-year-old grade eight sister Cookie, his ten-year-old grade five sister Veronica “Ronny”, his eight-year-old grade three sister Tina, and his eight-year-old grade three sister Dina, next door to the Bings. Joey intently watches, attempting to understand, and providing commentary on the Spanish soap opera novella _Tres Destinos_.

 

Lemuel “Lem” Bridger is an immortal seventeen-year-old senior vampire who lives alone next door to the Tribbianis. He averagely feeds on humans’ energy, but if he’s angered enough, blood will do. Lem attends PS 118.

 

On the other end of Princeton Place is **GREENDALE AVENUE**. Craig Isadore “Dean” Pelton is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his twenty-three-year-old boy-drag sister and guardian Mira and his Saint Bernard Agatha Christie, in the far-left house. Mira’s alternate persona, Joshie, is a gifted salesman. Craig is sexually ambiguous, though most everyone can tell he is at least a little bit in love with Jeff. He has an unabashed fetish for Dalmatians. Craig is a well-meaning but bumbling administrative assistant. He enjoys interacting with his students and attempts to get them more involved in school functions, sometimes employing strong-arm tactics to get them to volunteer. He enjoys dressing in elaborate costumes to deliver news personally to his favorite students in the study group. He also is frequently seen playfully touching Jeff when they are together and vying for an opportunity to spend time alone with him.

 

Zakary Uriah “Zack” Addy is a twelve-year-old junior who lives with his “Easy A” teacher dad Paxton, his mom Priscilla, his seventeen-year-old senior brother Jerry, his sixteen-year-old junior brother Reed, his fourteen-year-old freshman sister Edith “Edie”, his fourteen-year-old freshman brother Edward “Eddie”, his ten-year-old grade eight sister Simone, his seven-year-old grade eight sister Mica, and his seven-year-old grade five sister Jamila Lynn “Jamie”, next door to the Peltons. Zack is self-dubbed King of the Science Lab. He possibly has Asperger’s Syndrome. He knows how to fight, though he usually chooses not to. He greatly values his large value.

 

Juandissimo “Juan” Magnifico is an immortal sixteen-year-old junior fairy living with his con artist dad Denzel and his thirteen-year-old ‘adopted’ freshman godbrother Remington “Remy” Buxaplenty, next door to the Addys. Juan doesn’t want to eat chocolate because he’s extremely concerned with how he looks. He eats a lot of salad. He spends a lot of time flirting around. Juandissimo is Hispanic and speaks in a Mexican-Spanish accent. He works as a well sought-after massage practitioner at the local mall. He often makes attempts to steal those who are already in a relationship. He is also an infamously bad cook and has halitophobia. He is incredibly narcissistic, further evidenced when he writes a song “to represent himself” entitled _I’m Too Sexy for My Sexy_.

 

Samantha “Sam” Manson is a sixteen-year-old junior living with her psychic guru mom Pam next door to the Magnifico-Buxaplentys. Sam makes a point of saying she is goth, not punk; and ultra-recycle-vegetarian, not vegan. Sam has been Danny’s friend since second grade. She was the first person he trusted with his secret. She’s always had a bit of a crush on him. Her mom, and no one else, calls her Sammy-kins. She enjoys horror fantasy, general horror, sci-fi films, Japanese anime and manga. She is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly. She is a very outspoken ultra recyclo-vegetarian, meaning she doesn't eat anything with a face. Sam has also openly admitted she’s a "cat person" and goes by the name of "Chaos" as her alter ego. She is a fan of punk, metal, and techno/electronica music. She also enjoys monster movies--with her favorites being female monsters Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica (all based or parodied on various male monster and/or horror films) --and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films. Sam also has a collection of old vinyl punk-rock records from the 70s and 80s. Her personality is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona that is usually shown. She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be fairer to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end, she has a caring heart. Sam’s grandma Ida calls her Bubelah, or sometimes Samelah, as she comes from a Jewish background. In spite of her wealthy upbringing by her parents, Sam is not so much spoiled as she is bossy and hypocritical. She also tends not to take responsibility for her actions. No matter how much she is at fault, she never accepts the fact she is responsible. She never admits she's wrong and wants everyone to be her "Yes Man." Her parents are extremely wealthy, having inherited from the great inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device; although she keeps this a secret with only her two best friends knowing; she'd rather earn real friends instead of dealing with the popularity and fake friendships that come with wealth. Sam has an often-strained relationship with her folks due to their optimistic, colorful personality as opposed to her darker outlook on life. Sam can use the Fentons' ghost-hunting technology with great expertise. She is also quite knowledgeable about goth subjects such as dark and evil artifacts. Like Danny, Sam learned how to speak Esperanto. She has also displayed some knowledge of French, Italian, and Japanese, between other languages while talking to her plants while harvesting her lunch. On Sam's bedroom walls, there are posters that reference to various bands and movies, some of which include _A Clockwork Orange_ , Einstürzende Neubauten, and Nine Inch Nails.

 

As the Ocean Acres suburb ends, Greendale Avenue leads into a trove of businesses, Midnight Turnpike leads to the town’s main grammar school and a bicycle park surrounding a pond, and Speckle Street leads to the Bushwell apartment complex. Off of Greendale Avenue, there’s a free clinic, a Catholic Church, a community/recreational center, and Dr. Valentine’s and Dr. Linda Martin’s psychiatry offices. The **BUSHWELL COMPLEX** has two buildings and twelve apartments in total. The manager, Valerie “Abuela” Marquez, lives alone in apartment A1.

 

Peter Neidermayer is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his police officer dad. Peter is a paperboy. He doesn’t have a lot of friends. He works with his classmate Everett, and he always cowers under the latter boy. Peter is generally kind and calm. He can, however, grow slightly mad when extremely persistent. Everett comments that “everything you say sounds like a toast to the queen.” He constantly reminds his friend Val that he is heterosexual, but that doesn’t stop Val from trying to change that. In all honesty, Peter doesn’t mind and just finds it as another quirk to dealing with school. Peter can’t wait to graduate and leave.

 

Twenty-five-year-old Cooper Anderson and twenty-four-year-old Alisa Carmichael live together in apartment A3. Cooper is very critical and domineering. He has a younger brother named Blaine. Alisa is very trusting. She has two younger brothers named Buster and Edwin, and a younger sister named Susie.

 

Charles Bing, Chandler’s dad, lives alone in apartment A4. He cross-dresses as Helena Handbasket (a play on the phrase “hell in a handbasket”).

 

Willow Rosenberg is a fifteen-year-old sophomore living with her dad Ira and mom Sheila in apartment A5. Willow can speak, understand and translate Hindi; she enjoys watching a Hindi soap opera. She is attracted to the disturbing and disturbed. She seems very shy yet smart at first.

 

Henry Charming is a ten-year-old fifth-grader who lives with his caring warrior grandma Mary “Snow” Margaret and his former shepherd grandpa David “Prince” Charming in apartment A6. He believes everyone has an alternative personality.

 

Chloe Decker is a fifteen-year-old sophomore living with her cheesy sci-fi star mom Penelope and her eight-year-old grade three sister Beatrice “Trixie” in apartment B1. Chloe’s police officer dad John died when she was eleven, just two weeks after posing as a teenager and appearing topless in a low-budget movie _Hot Tub High School_. A paparazzo took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of Chloe. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens. Chloe then gave up acting and has decided to become a police officer like her father. Her then-boyfriend Carlton helped her and her sister. Chloe is a very uptight and by-the-books girl who takes pride in her work. She is unpopular and has very few friends. She has excellent aim with a gun, and she has been trained in self-defense. Her mom calls her Pumpkin. In likeness of her dad, Chloe calls Trixie ‘Little Monkey.’

 

Lou Pottingsworth III is the top plumber in the town, and he lives alone in apartment B2. He’s Wally Beetles’ uncle.

 

Phillip Grey, a public librarian, lives alone in apartment B3.

 

Oswald Chesterfield “Penguin” Cobblepot is a seventeen-year-old senior living with his nurturing mom Gertrud and her ‘nurse’, sociopathic seventeen-year-old senior Victor Zsasz in apartment B4. Oswald is tired of playing second fiddle. Oswald was a polite little Christian boy as a child, always being bullied and taken advantage of at grammar school. Despite Oswald’s calm and collected manner, he will kill to do what needs to be done. He was once the errand boy (eighth grade to freshman year) for the former top bitch cheerleader. She broke one of his legs permanently, and now she’s gone. He joined a street gang entering high school, showcasing his unusually high threshold for pain and his uncanny fighting stance. Despite his hunger, Cobblepot is patient and uses his high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach his goals. Virtually every move he makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things don't go exactly as planned, Cobblepot is highly adept at playing the hand he is dealt for the best. Among the more darker parts of Cobblepot's personality is his tendency for violence. He is more than willing to kill someone when he feels it's necessary and does so without pity or remorse. He speaks with a constant smile, often talking fast and shaky, with variant levels of flattery to whom he speaks to, often sarcastically. While not book smart, Oswald is exceptionally street smart and a criminal and warfare mastermind. He is skilled at singing and is proficient in the use of various firearms. He is also an excellent negotiator and has never given up on getting revenge towards those who have wronged him. The cheerleaders often call him Ozzy – he hates that, though not enough to kill them.

 

Fredward “Freddie” Benson is a sixteen-year-old junior living with his overbearing OCD head detective consultant division mom Marissa in apartment B5. Freddie dreams of becoming a television producer. Freddie is a tech geek. Freddie’s birthday is February fourth. He is the special effects and technical producer for anyone at school who wants to run their own web shows. He has very high grades across a variety of subjects and is part of many extracurricular activities – most well-known being the AV club. It’s difficult for him to be mean, take advantage of people, or even lie due to his strong morals. He can be gullible, a little clumsy, and can speak fluent Spanish. He is a huge fan of the online role player game _War of Warcraft_. He has a somewhat devious side when he wants revenge. He also is a megafan for Star Wars; he keeps a stun blazer next to his bed for self-defense and to make sure he’s not dreaming. He also takes synchronized swimming and tennis lessons. He eats and writes with his left hand. He can also speak some French. His mom Marissa implanted a tracking chip in his head when he was a baby. Marissa is obviously overprotective, frequently embarrassing him. He has stage fright and prefers to be behind the camera. Freddie exclaims “Arriba!” when he’s excited about something. In elementary, Freddie formerly took ballet lessons, as Marissa wanted a daughter. He doesn’t cry much. He’s allergic to bees. In elementary, he was a Boy Scout. Other clubs he’s a part of include the Junior Bow and Arrow club and the Mathletes. He grew up in a Jewish household. He works at the Apple Store. Freddie wore a lot of striped shirts, and his tormentor Sam hates stripes. He likes baseball, coconut cream pie, perfectly preparing a pizza (as his mom’s OCD rubs off on him), computer technology, a television program called _Celebrities Underwater_ , lasagna from a restaurant called Pini’s, and model trains. He dislikes asparagus, mushrooms, and when people stick ribs on his face. Freddie also has good acting skills.

 

Jude Lizowski is a sixteen-year-old junior living with his dance instructor/guidance counselor dad Christian and his mob informant dad Aznet in apartment B6. Jude is a total slacker when it comes to actual work, but he loves perfecting his skateboard tricks. His skateboard’s name is Sally. Jude is a skater without much of a sense of responsibility. He is also usually very late to things. He has a lot of free time and has an affinity for counting things. Jude also quickly shows that he's generally honest, as when he is asked for a list of his worst qualities in a job interview, he gives out seventeen of them, as it never occurred to him to lie. His focus mostly remains on goofing off and skateboarding (pretty much everywhere). He can be prone to bursts of work ethic, like when he becomes obsessed with perfection. Jude is generally absent-minded and views the world in a different way. He is very emotionally attached to his skateboard, and does various stunts throughout the mall, often drawing large crowds… though he usually wipes out due to the overwhelming attention. He listens mainly to rock music, and he has poor hygiene. He is terrible at keeping secrets. He has plans to attend college and major in medicine. He never shaves his armpit hair. He’s grown up in a Polish Canadian Jewish household. They celebrate Hanukkah. He wears briefs. Jude’s grandparents were “political rebels that went into hiding.” He is lactose-intolerant. He has a green peace sign tattooed on his left butt cheek. He likes to use seventies surfer lingo. While not a good student, he’s actually very intelligent – and has an IQ of 175. He has a sticker memorializing his deceased pet fish, Fish, on his skateboard. He’s allergic to poi, as well as a Japanese (skateboard) lubricant MaxiWax. When in contact with said wax, he swells and grows hives. He has a delicate bone structure and doesn’t mind dressing in drag. His ears are pierced. When scared, he tugs on his hat.

 

Following the psychiatry offices is the **CHESTER’S MILL ACRES** suburb. Each house has a wide backyard. The road into the suburb, **BERENSTAIN BOULEVARD** , has four houses on the right and three on the left.

 

Teresa Marie Lisbon is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her abusive firefighter dad James, her fourteen-year-old freshman brother Thomas “Tommy”, her thirteen-year-old grade eight brother James “Jamie” Jr, and her ten-year-old grade eight brother Stanley “Stan” in the first house to the right. Teresa works herself to the point of developing an ulcer. She has no tolerance for superiors less sharp than her. She shuts out girls that want to hang out with her and blows off boys that want to get close. She isn’t sure what she really wants. Her mom was a nurse and owned a sewing machine – that was always in hock, due to their financial problems. She was killed by a drunk driver when Teresa was twelve (and her brothers were ten, nine and six). After her mom’s death, her dad’s drinking worsened. Teresa slipped into the mother role and is now a star student. There are faded crayon drawings on the walls in her bedroom. Her father suffers blackouts when he drinks and once beat one of her brothers half to death and didn't remember doing so. She plays clarinet in the school band. Her fourteen-year-old brother Tommy has plans to become a bounty hunter. Tommy is regarded in the family as a screwup, while Teresa mostly just sees him as a punk. Teresa’s thirteen-year-old brother Jimmy Jr often gets the brunt of his dad’s inflictions if his sister isn’t around. Ten-year-old Stan is a kid genius. He’s in the eighth grade and has plans to become a housing contractor. He owes money to an older scam artist kid. Teresa enjoys jazz music. All three brothers look up to Teresa, but their relationships are strained. Tommy deems her as overcontrolling but pleased when she expresses pride in him. Jimmy Jr accuses Lisbon of only talking to him to chew him out. Stan calls his older sister “boss”, concealing his problems from her because he wants her to be proud of him. Annie strives to be just like her cousin Reese – as much of the family calls her. The four-year-old takes from Tommy in saying that Reese is totally “badass”. She assisted a detective agency in her freshman year, helping to bring down a connected local case on a serial child abductor. This earned her the nickname ‘Saint Teresa’ in the papers. She currently works for an amateur sleuth agency, alongside Shaggy, Velma, Patrick and Barbie. She slowly lets Patrick into her life, and he does the same. Teresa cares deeply about Patrick and even though he constantly gets her in trouble because of his reckless and questionable behavior, they formed a close friendship. She has a permit and license to own and carry a weapon. She keeps three guns in her car, and one in her nightstand. She keeps a picture of a dog on the nightstand, which is from her childhood. She’s a pretty good poker player, though not as good as Patrick. The two sometimes play for gummy candies. She dances to and sings along with the Spice Girls. Her favorite fruits are Red Delicious and Golden Delicious apples. She runs track. She loves the song “ _More Than Words_ ” by Extreme. Teresa frequently expresses an aversion towards anything that makes her emotional at work. She drives a Ford Mustang, but she later drives a Chevy Volt. She gets seasick.

 

Winifred “Winnie” Wolf is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her controlling mom Wanda, her pushover reverend dad Wayne, her seventeen-year-old senior brother Wade, her seventeen-year-old senior brother Winslow “Weepy”, her seventeen-year-old senior brother Wanye, her sixteen-year-old junior brother Wallace “Wally”, her sixteen-year-old junior brother Wilson, and her sixteen-year-old junior brother Warren “Whoopty” in the house across the street from the Lisbons. Winnie is the only girl out of her entire sibling clan, including her siblings that have already moved out. She knows how to pop and lock dance.

 

Harry James Potter is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his abusive aunt Petunia, his abusive uncle Vernon, and his dimwitted abusive deadbeat twenty-two-year-old cousin Dudley next door to the Lisbons. Harry’s parents were killed when he was an infant. Harry’s birthday is July 31st. Many people call him “The Boy Who Lived” or “Chosen One”, while Draco prefers “Scarhead.” His aunt, uncle and cousin abuse him and treat him like a servant boy rather than family – even forcing him to live in a cupboard beneath the staircase. Harry possesses an ability to communicate with snakes. As of his eleventh birthday, he has a pet snowy owl named Hedwig. He learned about his fame while shopping for school supplies in the Diagon Alley mall. He also discovered that his parents left him a small fortune in a vault (713) in the Gringotts Bank. Harry does not do well in chemistry, but it doesn’t help that the teacher doesn’t like him. Harry is in the Turbo Dogs auto club with Draco, where they learn to repair, ride and race motorcycles. Harry’s Turbo Dogs number is one, and Draco is number five. Harry is brave, loyal and selfless. He’s unafraid to stand up for himself or what he believes in. He is also perfectly prepared to put his friends’ needs and best interests before his own. He behaves violently if a friend or his godfather is harmed. Most teachers – aside from Snape – report that Harry is modest, likeable and reasonably talented. Through emotional stress, he is prone to moodiness and unkind remarks toward even his closest friends. He has instinctual, intuitive intelligence. His greatest strength is the ability to find love, despite his terrible upbringing. Harry can become extremely frightening when pushed to the point of anger or extreme annoyance. When in a bad mood and argumentative, even Harry's closest friends have been shown to be wary of him, usually replying to his angry tone in a calm and appeasing voice. Harry seems to have good and long memory. He is afraid of the dark, pigeons, small spaces, and seeing his family in danger. He has a black belt in martial arts and is a member of the Dueling Club. He has a sporadic knowledge in the medical field. Harry is also in the Care of Creatures Club. He is quite competent when dealing with lizards, even taming a half-blind Komodo dragon. Harry is in the Agriculture club as well. He takes an astronomy class and is passing. He has expert detective skills and is highly resourceful. He had been riding a Nimbus 2000 motorcycle, but now rides a Firebolt (anonymously gifted by Sirius). _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find_ _Them_ is Harry’s handbook for Care of Creatures, as well as a favorite. Harry is right-handed and has a frequency of describing various parts of his anatomy feeling like lead. His favorite color is blue. Harry sometimes shows signs of the following symptoms: general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, mood swings, insomnia (nightmares), agitation, irritability, social isolation and even lack of concentration. Harry likes riding around on trains as it takes his mind off things.

 

Dale “Barbie” Barbara is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his testy military dad Don next door to the Wolfs. Barbie, aka Dale, was a child soldier in Iraq. He served with the Jackrabbits until he turned thirteen. He was then pulled out to go home to his very ill mom – who soon died. Dale then turned to an inexpensive psychiatrist, who turns out to have a very shady business. At age fourteen, he loses his virginity to her and becomes her enforcer in collecting debts. At fifteen, he became involved with a gang. Just before senior year begins, he sets out to collect some debts from a certain teenager, when said teen pulls out a gun. In defense, Dale kills the boy and buries him in the woods.

 

Brian “Too Tall” Grizzly is a seventeen-year-old junior who lives with his mean athletic dad and his twenty-one-year-old sister Brittany “Too Much” next door to the Potters. Too Tall’s dad owns the Vile Valley. Too Tall is often marked as a bully, but he just has a bad view on life. Too Tall stands at six-and-a-half feet, making him the tallest of most of the kids in school. He and his ‘gang’ abuse the less popular kids and harass the new kids. He is a snide, loud-mouthed, mischievous, and obnoxious bully. He never has a full-time relationship with anyone, but he can sometimes laugh at himself. He normally wears his purple cap, a long-sleeved shirt, and gray pants. His secret talent is baritone singing, but he can also openly play the harmonica with his nose. He knows how and where to get his hands on drugs, his favorite being happy pills.

 

Beatrice “BG” Gudule is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her secretary mom Charlotte, her veterinarian dad Jeffrey, her ten-year-old grade five brother George, and George’s hamster Albert across the street from the Grizzlys, on the corner of Berenstain Boulevard and **LOLLIPOP LANE**. BG spends most of her time in the treehouse in her backyard. She loves to read and collect comic books.

 

Constance Cooper lives alone next door to the Grizzlys. She is Sheldon, Missy and Georgie’s mee-maw.

 

Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his curfew-bearing mom Sandy and his twenty-year-old brother Lars on the corner edge of Lollipop Lane by Constance. Twister has dreams of being a famous director. He loves to skate, and he is on the school’s co-ed hockey team.

 

Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with his mom and his dad Nico next door to Twister. Buford is incredibly awkward and he’s proud of his eccentricities.

 

Toby Seville is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his grandma Jackie next door to the Pughs. Toby spends all his time eating junk food, blasting his music and playing video games. He’s Alvin, Simon and Theodore’s cousin. Jackie is in a wheelchair and enjoys making cookies and popcorn. Toby attends PS 118.

 

Meg Warner is twenty-one-years-old and lives alone next door to the Sevilles. She is a college junior and wants to make something of herself aside from the family fortune. She is Blair’s sister.

 

Andrew “Andy” Ward is an eight-year-old third-grader who lives with his dad Arthur “Artie” next door to Meg and on the corner of Lollipop Lane and **DUCKTOWN TRAIL**. Andy is Aldo’s cousin.

 

Derek Morgan is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his mom Fran and his thirteen-year-old grade eight sister Desiree by the Wards, on Ducktown Trail. Derek sometimes gets into prank wats with the nerdy Spencer. Derek is increasingly athletic and, while going on dates with several girls, has a mild crush on Val.

 

Gregory “Greg” Patillo is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his aunt Judy next door to the Morgans. Greg can play the flute with his nose. He is Sam Puckett’s cousin and attends PS 118. Greg has been dating Jade West since she helped him escape the juvenile delinquency center two years ago.

 

Tobias Merriweather “Toby” Curtis is a fourteen-year-old junior who lives with his gambler dad next door to the Patillos at the edge of the dead-end road. Toby wants to be a psychiatrist to help his parents. His mom is clinically bipolar and in rehab in another city, and his dad constantly forgets he has a son. The only time he’s acknowledged is when they go to the tracks on Christmas Day. Toby gambles a lot, and he hustled at a sleazy casino for a little over a year. Toby is a narcissist and usually humorous – but he can become very serious in appropriate situations (like when his best friend Happy is in danger). He stores backup hats in the garage. He knows Morse Code, has an IQ of 170, and likes hazelnut creamer in his coffee. Toby believes he is a real doctor from reading medical books. Toby has a childhood dream of being a pirate. He eats Fruity Moons cereal and drinks Dr. Shazz soda.

 

On the other side of the cul-de-sac, between it and another unnamed street, two families live. William “Billy” Uglio is a sixteen-year-old freshman who lives with his dimwitted jealous dad Harold, mom Gladys and cat Milkshake in the house closest to the cul-de-sac. Billy, due to his unhealthily low intelligence quota, attends PS 118.

 

Phillip F. “Duckie” Dale is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his controlling dad Walter next door to Billy. Duckie is flamboyant and has been Andie’s best friend since grammar school. He acts like a goofball most of the time, but really, he can be a deep and emotional person. He doesn’t trust alcohol and prefers juice boxes. He rides his bicycle all around town. He is _very_ comfortable with his sexuality, though he continues to get bullies for how he expresses himself.

 

Leading away from the Bushwell Complex is Suber's Optometry and Boutique, the Copy Stop, and P.S. 118. The private school is very small, like a stretched one-story schoolhouse. Beyond Chester’s Mill Acres, there is another line of businesses: Gene’s Hi-Fi, Green Meats, Holly’s Candy Sweets, and Jennings Hardware down the right; House of Costumes, Pet’s Love veterinary clinic, Son Studios rental music workshop, and Tildales clothing store down the left. A survival home is located just beyond the stores. It is the **COURDEROY HOUSE** owned by Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Shaker. A twenty-three-year-old college student Steve Burns works and lives there; along with seventeen-year-old senior Nicolas “Mailbox” Kennis, sixteen-year-old junior Lana “Sidetable” Drawer, sixteen-year-old junior Joseph “Shovel” O’Brien, fifteen-year-old sophomore Cody “Slippery” Soap, fifteen-year-old freshman and Steve’s sister Blue Burns, thirteen-year-old eighth-grader and Shovel’s sister Louise “Pail” O’Brien, thirteen-year-old eighth-grader Shirley “Tickety Tock” Clock, and eight-year-old third-grader and daughter of the owners Paprika Shaker. Sidetable, Shovel, Pail and Paprika attend PS 118.

 

Behind PS 118, there is another suburb. **DESTINY FARMS** opens up with **MOORE ROAD**. Gibbo Gibbler lives alone in the first house on the right. He’s the dean for the clown college in the next town over.

 

William “Billy” Puckett lives alone in the house next to Gibbo. He runs the joke shop in the mall.

 

Morris Puckett, Billy’s brother-in-law, lives with his twenty-year-old granddaughter Tanya in the house next to Billy. Morris is on parole and is beginning to show signs of Alzheimer’s.

 

Remus John “Wormtail” Lupin lives alone in the house next to Morris and Tanya. Wormtail is thirty-six and is the dramatic arts teacher.

 

Machiavelli “Mac” Handover lives alone in the house next to Wormtail. Mac is Jetta’s twenty-three-year-old brother. The house had been a gift from his grandparents upon graduating high school. He is a snob, but he’s also (begrudgingly) a team player.

 

Biff Bruin lives alone in the house next to Mac. Biff is Lizzy and Barry’s dad, and Samantha’s ex-husband.

 

Susanna “Susie” Vortex lives alone in the house along the cul-de-sac, across from Biff. Susie runs a small gym in the community center. She’s also a hateful teacher.

 

James Rennie Jr is a seventeen-year-old senior living with his overcontrolling dad James “Big Jim.” James may have psychopathic tendencies, and he hates his dad calling him ‘Junior.’ He has spent his life growing up in his dad’s shadow. Big Jim is demanding and disapproving of his son, for example making him part of the school football team which James states he never asked for. Their issues seem rooted in the apparent death of Junior's mother, Pauline, who died nine years earlier (when Junior was only eight). Big Jim told James that Pauline died in a car accident, keeping it a secret that her death was a suicide for James's benefit. Big Jim also physically abuses Junior on a regular basis. James is a smart but deeply disturbed kid who has been hopelessly in love with local girl DJ, a senior waitress desperate to get out of the town. James has known her since the third grade.

 

Ekfstakthioskimants Pharakvaksiruszynski, or Fez Ferrari, is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his very conservative Christian foster mom and dad next door to the Rennies. Fez is very feminine, but he wants to be with the ladies. The first five K’s in Fez’s name are silent. Fez is simply the phonetic version of the acronym FES – Foreign Exchange Student. His mom is back in his home country, which he never actually reveals the name of. It’s never fought a war, though. And it is an island – possibly in Indonesia. He has Latin pride, but he isn’t Latin. He views his strongest point is his fluent Dutch speaking. Fez first met Jackie when they were in seventh grade and he moved to America. Though he got annoyed with her, he worshipped her like a queen. Jackie either failed to realize his love for her or didn’t act upon it because he was foreign and below her standards. Fez’s host parents forbid ‘devil’s music’ like KISS. Fez has a great affection/obsession for candy and porno. He gets offended when no one is amused by his lame puns and bad jokes. Fez has a sister who still lives in their home country.

 

Gregory John “Greg” House is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his pressuring lunch lady mom Blythe and his abusive dad John next door to the Ferraris and onto a new road, **PRINCETON PLACE**. Greg is addicted to pain killers and has a bum leg. Greg is a huge fan of a medical daytime drama, particularly for the unintentional comedy. As his dad, John, served on active duty throughout most of Greg’s childhood, he’s lived in a variety of countries. Up until he was four, he lived in Egypt. He’s also lived in the Philippines, England and Japan. As a result, Greg can fluently speak Spanish and Mandarin Chinese. He is able to read Hindi and Portuguese; as well as having some knowledge on at least French and Latin. He was an obviously bright child, cultivating a variety of interests – including chemistry, and playing the piano and guitar. Between the poor relationship with his parents and the isolation from people his age, he has given up on friendship – adding to his anti-social behavior. Five years prior, twelve-year-old Greg House was on vacation with twelve-year-old DJ Tanner (and her nine and eight-year-old sisters), and fifteen-year-old Ginger and her eleven-year-old brother Carl Foutley; with Lois Foutley chaperoning. The Wilsons couldn’t make it. While at a ski lodge, Greg fell and had a serious thigh muscle infarction. He didn’t want it amputated, so Lois – being his medical proxy – decided to give him an experimental surgery; leading to his needing a cane to walk; and later his opioid addiction. Since then, he’s made a hobby of collecting a variety of running shoes. On average, Greg is sent to see the front office about twice a day. He doesn’t like pickles. He has a multitude of portable gaming consoles, bought using money earned in poker games. His blood type is AB. He loves his mom unconditionally, notwithstanding understanding that she views him as a disappointment. He always wants to please her and possesses an incapability of lying to her. Five-year-old Greg House meets three-year-old James Wilson at day care. Greg watches as “Jimmy” is sad, holding a crayon drawing. He throws his juice box at the music box to get it to stop playing music. It breaks, and Jimmy is sent to time-out. Greg finds Jimmy interesting and decides to be his friend. Since age six, Greg has rebelled against his dad and has been punished with intense physical discomfort and emotional isolation. At age nine, Greg finally discovered John is not his biological dad. Upon confrontation, the two quit speaking to one another. Due to a lack of understanding, John continued to treat Greg coldly after half a year. John abuses Greg by means of exercising his frustration over his wife’s infidelity. Blythe continues to support her husband. Greg has been forced to take ice water baths and sleep outside in the cold. From grades six through eight, Greg was shipped off to a prep school, where he kept very good grades. He also played varsity lacrosse and developed a keen interest in modern and classical music. As a sophomore, Greg gained a job at a local hospital. Not long after, he charmed his employer into hiring his “schoolmate” Jimmy (this was also done in part with a fake ID, since Jimmy was a thirteen-year-old eighth grader at the time). As a result from the pain from the infarction, Greg developed an addiction for his painkillers throughout his freshman year. His girlfriend left him, going so far as to transfer schools. Jimmy stuck by him, though. He continues to be addicted to the Vicodin, and Jimmy continues to be there for him. He has a blatant disregard for his own well-being, which terrifies Jimmy. He considers all schoolmates idiots and continues with his mantra of “everybody lies.” He’s an atheist and uses sarcastic flippancy to conceal his true emotions. Jimmy is Greg’s best and only true friend. Jimmy admires Greg, but he cares more for him as a human being. Oftentimes, people see them as having a co-dependent relationship, with Jimmy as the enabler. Jimmy has pharmacy connections, always willing to go the extra mile to help Greg with his Vicodin problems. He also makes excuses to help his friend out of trouble. Those that know both boys realize Jimmy will drop everything when Greg needs him. They are very protective of one another, and they are not above tricking each other. Behind his childlike actions, he is a deeply depressed teenager. Greg stubbornly refuses to believe in the aspects of the supernatural. Due to how he grew up, the best way for him to help his process is to isolate himself and send him mind elsewhere – by playing with a Zen garden, constructing a Rube Goldberg machine or practicing yo-yo tricks. He is brutally honest and holds a typical non-reaction when danger shows – such as when the chemistry lab catches on fire. He’s ready to chew anyone out for showing sympathy toward his limp. He has to come to the school nurse for his Vicodin three times a day. He drives a shiny red 1965 Corvette that was given to him as a gift of gratitude – from a mobster his dad had helped.

 

Strut Cugno is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his con artist dad next door to the Houses. Strut’s dad has many aliases – including podiatrist Dr. Kane, soldier Lieutenant Lee, and Francois DuBois the struggling musician Strut’s mother had fallen for. Strut is willing to cheat in all elements of life. Strut is often his own worst enemy. He makes up for his small size by making big plans, that sometimes backfire. He wants to win so badly that he'll break the rules and take shortcuts to make it happen. He is also a member of the Turbo Dog auto club. He's closest to Clutch and the dumpster outcasts. His favorite colors are blue and yellow. His Turbo Dogs player number is five. He regularly gives himself an unfair advantage, however it usually ends up with him spinning out or crashing. He hates effort.

 

Jade West is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her “more actions than words” dad Gil next door to the Cugnos. Jade has a former stepdad as well as an older former stepbrother. She likes to dye her hair in streaks and play with scissors. Jade’s favorite toy as a child was a hammer. She is a member of the school’s Ping Pong team. She has blue-green eyes and natural brown hair, though she adds streaks (any color: pink or blonde, light blue, green, etc.) from time to time. She’s 5’7”. Her skin tone is noticeably pale. Jade has a Gothic sense of style, and aside from her dark, occasionally laced clothing she wears dark makeup and paints her nails black as well. She carries a Gears of War messenger bag. As far as shoes go, she is usually wearing either dark red Doc Martens or black combat boots. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Jade has a rebel star tattoo on her right forearm. Jade has a very prickly personality; she is known for being sassy, dark, and sarcastic to those around her. She has a 'thing' for scissors, and her username is 'ScissorLuv'. Her locker is also decorated with numerous scissors, and her favorite horror movie is called The Scissoring. She takes interest in pain, lumps of fat, monkey fur, and blood. She also enjoys breathing in the fumes of dead people and likes to pretend she's been captured by witches and is being made into human soup while in hot tubs. She has a macabre sense of humor, usually saying things about people being hit by a bus, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies, such as enjoying people getting hurt. Jade is jealous, often insatiable, mean and rude to many people. She sometimes shows authority and control at school, yelling at others and even using physical force at times. She does not fight; she instead promises to retaliate in a way that will make [someone] sad for a long time". She is very rebellious, as she doesn't like being told what to do. Instead, she often points out that she's doing something because she wants to, not because someone told her to. Jade is a hardworking student, where she dedicates her time to writing, acting, and singing. She seems to favor script writing, as she writes the play Well Wishes, and manages to get it produced. She seems to prefer to star in works she both writes and directs – like _Clowns Don’t Bounce_. Often, her performances are considered "weird" and "disturbing", but most people still enjoy them. Deep down, Jade is insecure, and her heart is broken, which is part of the reason she is so rude towards people. She also seems to be worried about her father's opinion of her hopes and dreams. She aggressively competes, on the students’ school website, to maintain popularity and dominance. Despite acting as creepy as she does, she is disgusted by many things, like pimples. She can also be quite flirty and feminine even in her dark, blunt nature. Despite their very opposite personalities, Jade and Cat are best friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people, though she has used the fact that she's used acting as an excuse to slap Cat's face. Jade also sometimes sleeps over at Cat’s house, and they share the bed. Jade loves the sound of breaking glass. She has the words "ENNUI" and "REVENGE" scrawled on the walls of her room. She has broken the law many times but hasn't gotten into trouble. She’s possibly a masochist and states she would love it if she exploded from the heat. She has been called a gank and owns up to it. She knows how to sing the song Forever Baby in English and Spanish. Her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. She likes to collect dead butterflies and moths. Jade loves to drink coffee and drinks it black with two sugars. She can be completely hostile-free towards people until they tick her off. She likes scaring babies. She hates birthdays, except her own. She’s a heavy sleeper. Jade likes scary, sad, or tragic movies. She has her driver’s license. Jade routinely eggs the Cugnos’ house every Halloween. She doesn’t mind shopping, though she only really tries on black clothing. She hates Black Friday. Jade’s laptop has a spiderweb with a spider coming down from it as a decal; the wallpaper is a raven. She is afraid of dolphins due to a traumatic experience from grade three that she will not talk about. She likes to date people older than her, even if by one day. She once quit a play because her character had to wear a pink dress. She doesn’t like getting her hair cut, while being rather fond of licorice. She has a sweet tooth in general. She is bisexual, though currently openly dating senior Greg Patillo. Jade likes locking herself in the bathroom, turning off the lights, and just sitting there. She loves bunnies. Her birthday is July twenty-sixth. Jade has serious trust issues. She and her father live on the corner of Princeton Place and **CRYER COURT**.

 

Andrea “Andie” Walsh is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her working dad Jack next door to the Wests and the first house on the right of Cryer Court. Andie is a hardworker, but she doesn’t know what she wants. She loves to hide backstage in the auditorium and just dance. When stressed, she sneaks a pack of her dad’s cigarettes and lights up with Valentine. Andie’s best guy friend is the flamboyant Duckie, but she has her eyes on jerk ass rich kid Draco. Andie has red hair.

 

Tiana Flynn lives alone in the house next to the Walshes. She’s dating Bob Webber.

 

Blaine Devon Anderson is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his dancing, drinking mom Pam and his homophobic dad, next door to Tiana and the first house on the right of **WARBLER WAY**. Blaine likes to watch football and _Jersey Shore_. Blaine is openly gay and is not very close to his father because of it. Blaine was violently bullied before, because of his sexuality as well. Just after he came out in grade five, he attended a Sadie Hawkins dance with a friend who was the only other openly gay student at his school. While waiting for his friend's dad to pick them up, he and his friend were jumped by three homophobic bullies and were beat mercilessly. Blaine reads _Star Wars_ fanfiction to help fall asleep. He attends PS 118.

 

Maray “J’Mam-maw” Puckett lives alone in the house next to the Andersons.

 

Robert “Bob” Webber lives alone in the house next to J’Mam-maw, the first house on the right of **DANVILLE DRIVE**.

 

Chaz Puckett is twenty-one-years-old and lives alone in the house next to Bob, connecting the house to Princeton Place. He’s on parole from a stabbing incident. His dad Carmine is currently in prison for his associations in organized crime. Both Chaz and Carmine share an unhealthy obsession with ham. Cryer Court, Warbler Way, Danville Drive and this segment of Princeton Place surround a quagmire within the busy neighborhood.

 

Across from Fez Ferrari on Princeton Place, nineteen-year-old October Ethan Anderson and his twenty-one-year-old brother November Ramsey Anderson share a house.

 

A married couple – Edward and Andromeda Tonks – live next door to the Anderson brothers and cross the street from the Houses.

 

Alice Baxter lives alone in the house next to the Tonkses and across from the Cugnos. She is BG’s aunt.

 

Bellatrix Black lives alone in the house next to Alice and across from the Wests. She’s on parole.

 

William “Will” Winger Jr is a ten-year-old fifth-grader who lives with his dad William Winger Sr next door to Bellatrix and across from Cryer Court. Will Jr has a half-brother named Jeff. Will lives on the corner of Princeton Place and **ALLEY CUTOFF**.

 

On the other side of Alley Cutoff, still on Princeton Place, seventeen-year-old senior Aldo Ward lives in a house with his mom. His dad is in the military and away in another country. Aldo wants out of his petty crime ‘gang’.

 

Nergal Jarvis Jr is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his powerful yet wimpy dad Nergal Jarvis Sr and his seductive drama coach mom Sis. Nergal Jr is homeschooled. He only wants a true friend, and he’ll go through hell to get one.

 

Back near the front of Destiny Farms, fifteen-year-old sophomore Kevin Barr lives with his drunkard dad Jaden across the street from Gibbo Gibbler, in the first house on the left of **PEACH CREEK TRAIL**. Kevin rides his bike and sometimes beats on the weaker kids, but he doesn’t think he’s a bully. Kevin rides his skateboard around the neighborhood and his bike around town.

 

Samantha “Sam” Puckett is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her hateful mom Pam, her polar opposite twin sister Melanie, and her three-legged cat Frothy next door to Kevin Barr. Sam hates all things girly, and she bullies the geeks and bullies. Sam’s birthday is April seventeenth. Sam and Melanie were born in a city bus, due to the poor planning of their mother. If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless her best friend Lana Drawer forces her to do it. Lana and Sam met when they were about eight years old, and Sam wanted to steal Lana's tuna sandwich. When Lana fought back, Sam was impressed, and the two eventually became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship. Lana acts as a moral guardian to Sam, while Sam will beat up anyone who hurts Lana. Although they have fights every now and then, they never last very long and the girls can always rely on each other. Sam is also very prideful. Sam is a tomboyish, sarcastic, aggressive, and sometimes bullying bad girl, who has no respect for the rules or other people (except Lana and Freddie, sometimes). It is possible that her bad girl demeanor is just a wall, so people can't get close to her and then hurt her. Consequently, she frequently gets into trouble. But she is also a beautiful and kind person who cares deeply for her friends. She also has a butter sock, which is literally a sock filled with butter, and used it numerous times. She’s been to juvey twice. She even has a regular Tuesday appointment with the principal. Sam also has a therapist to discuss her issues. She can be bossy at times but can also have a big heart. She is also witty, caring, and ingenious. Although she usually makes fun of “nerds” and people who love technology, Sam herself is shown to be quite tech-savvy. She’s just lazy about it. For a girl of her size and age, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. She has ripped off Lana's door chain with her bare hands (though this was fueled by anger), and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as larger bullies and security guards. She knows the Vulcan nerve pinch from _Star Trek_. Perhaps her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for food, especially meat or anything meat-flavored. If she's hungry, she wouldn't care if someone else already ate from a food item. At different times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker. She occasionally eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse. She’s fluent in Italian, due to her mom dating an Italian man. Sam does have somewhat of a soft side, especially when struck with guilt. This was proven when she turned herself in because her friends felt bad. There is no doubt that Sam is aggressive, but she would never do anything violent to Lana. Sam is often suspicious and slightly paranoid for the weirdest reasons, and she can be quite selfish as well. Though Sam is an expert liar, she usually tells the truth. Many minor quirks of Sam are revealed: She is right-handed but punches harder with her left, she wears different socks for good luck, her favorite color is brown because it's the color of gravy, her favorite junk food is Fat Cakes, her favorite book is " _Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear"._   She hates people the most, and she wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. Sam has a desire to open a restaurant. Sam doesn't like the word ‘panties’. She is also quite good at freestyle rapping. In grammar school, Sam was a Sunshine Girl (in the Scouts) but got kicked out for destroying a lemonade stand with a lead pipe. She loves lasagna so much that her dying wish is to be buried naked in a bathtub full of the stuff… undoubtedly, with copious amounts of Parmesan cheese. Sam's cell phone number is  **503 664-0452**. Her voice mail reads, _"Hey this is Sam. No one ever checks these messages, so just hang up."_ She loves Fall Out Boy, and she’s able to fit her whole fist in her mouth. Many family members of Sam are either in jail or on parole. She enjoys being clean but doesn't like bathing. Sam can play the trombone after two years of lessons, can tap dance well. Sam is an Aries and calls herself ‘Mama’. The laptop she always carries around is a Bat Mitzvah gift from her Grandma. Sam likes tasty food (especially Bolivian bacon, Canadian fat cakes, fried chicken, coconut cream pie, Fat Shakes, ham, hot dogs, meatballs, muffins, lasagna, pork chops, ribs, root beer, steaks, tater tots, spaghetti tacos, and tetrazzini. Her favorite music, aside from previously stated, is a band called Cuddlefish, One Direction and the Ginger Fox song "Hate Me, Love Me". Her favorite hobbies are lip-to-lip kissing, rapping, singing, “sittin’ and starin’”, and selling stuff. She likes big banners, locker number 239, neck rubs, hobos, and playing meat golf. She always has one of three things on her person at all times – either a big fork, duct tape, or her butter sock. Sam dislikes Diet root beer, Effort, fighting with her best friend Lana, having her hair pulled, homework, Letter "Q" (because of its pointless tail), Marissa Benson, Melanie, Mornings, Niceness, School (except for lunch), striped shirts on boys, teachers, uncool adults, copycats, nerds, dinosaurs, detention, Juvie, Freddie's idea of comedy, and Ginger Fox. She is very talented in Beating people up, Comedy, Drawing, Painting, popping balloons, by spitting watermelon seeds, Pranks, Singing, telling lies, cooking, and picking locks.

 

Oliver Oken is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his scam artist dad next door to the Pucketts. Oliver calls himself the ‘Locker Doctor’, as he can easily open most stuck lockers. He is incredibly awkward despite him calling himself a ladies’ man. Oliver is in love with Hannah Montana.

 

Amanda “Mandy” Grey is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her obliging mom Claire and a messenger of death named Grim next door to the Okens. Mandy is insanely pessimistic and very rarely smiles. Mandy is a perpetually cynical, merciless girl. In stark contrast to her cheerful, talkative, uniquely stupid best friend Billy, she is shown to be intelligent, quiet, bitter and utterly ruthless. She is mean, intelligent, cold-hearted, wrathful, bitter, cynical, merciless, vain, spoiled, stubborn, arrogant, unsympathetic and regards herself as being superior to many people in her life. She aspires to dominate the planet with an iron fist and to stay as far away from her dorky unintentional stalker Finn as possible. Mandy’s antagonistic behavior has left her parents in fear and they are often shown avoiding her. Her mother spoils her rotten and showers her with money and expensive gifts, despite her fears. She also has superior intelligence and strength not to be reckoned with. While Billy gets the trio into trouble, she is usually the one to get them out of it, along with their bully friend Zuko who, without her force, would not even bother trying to help. According to Billy and Zuko, Mandy apparently has a fear of professional figure skaters--but she denies this, claiming that she simply doesn't “trust the way they spin.” Even though Mandy is controlling, manipulative, wrathful, even devilish at times, she seems like your average little girl wearing a pink tank top with a yellow flower in the center, blue jean shorts, black mary janes, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Mandy primarily relies on using her intelligence and intimidating demeanor to get her way and resolve difficult challenges. She can use her wits and boldness to exploit the mental and emotional weaknesses of certain individuals and then uses her intimidating appearance and personality to weaken their resolve and thus allow her to gain the upper hand over them or even seemingly control their minds due to the emotional scars she may cause them, however this usually does not work on individuals of equal intelligence to her or those who have a strong will. She also has amazing martial arts skills. Billy has been Mandy's best friend since they were infants. Sadly, she considers Billy her idiotic henchman to do her every bidding as she never misses the chance to benefit from his astonishingly low IQ. He usually complies and does everything she demands of him, seeming to either not mind or at times possibly even enjoy it. Despite her negative, cruel behavior towards him, Mandy has been shown to care for Billy, and the feeling is mutual. Her feelings could be completely platonic since she mostly treats him nothing more than a servant. But Billy is the only person who Mandy allows to have physical contact with her, embracing her on numerous occasions, even kissing her on the lips a few times. Mandy has also been known to read Billy bedtime stories in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep whether it be from eating nineteen boxes of cupcakes or other reasons. He has also suggested wanting to marry her at least three times. She also always helps Billy when he gets into trouble, that is until she becomes too bothered to continue and just stops. Grim initially loathes both Billy and Mandy. Mandy does not seem to care about his hatred and simply uses him for her own purposes. Despite this, the two can come to an understanding on certain things, such as exploiting Billy's stupidity. Grim, like Billy, is more of a servant to Mandy. Unlike Billy, however, Grim spats back. Grim regularly fantasizes about the duo's ultimate deaths, but overtime, he grew to genuinely care about them. Mandy likes playing a Hoss Delgado video game, President Evil. She also reads Goth magazines.

 

Thomas “Skipper” Penguin is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his commander coach dad, his fifteen-year-old sophomore brother Kowalski, his fifteen-year-old sophomore brother Rico, and his fourteen-year-old freshman brother Private next door to the Greys. Their mom is out of the country, in the military. Skipper loves keeping things in order. Skipper suffers from trypanophobia. He considers Julien to be “a lesser mammal.” Skipper is a talented actor and loves disguises. He likes hard brick pillows, as he’s used to it over the years. Every breakfast is always fish and coffee. He only ever screams (loudly) when he’s mad or given a shot. He claims his body is “all muscle” after knocking out some people who called him ‘pudgy’. He likes to give out nicknames to those not his siblings – such as Ringtail for Julien. He follows the “Penguin credo” – which is “Never swim alone”. He constantly has to remind his brothers that it doesn’t always apply to actually swimming. Skipper has a soft spot for kids. He values order above all else, despite his reckless driving skills. He has a fragile ego. Despite numerous arguments, Skipper cares about Julien’s well-being and considers him a friend. He’s extremely ticklish and incredibly skilled in combat – but also easily distracted. He is also a very talented singer and dancer. He is also vain and sometimes cannot take blame when he’s at fault… often blaming Private in his place. He has a soft spot for Private over all his brothers, to the point of hugging him and almost crying when disaster strikes. Skipper knows how to speak Korean – mostly swear words. He will show no hesitation to slapping his brothers if they are hysterical or if he finds their certain comments or actions un-amusing. He knows how to play Spanish guitar.

 

Clutch Jarsky is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his former gymnast champ mom Marty next door to the Penguins. Clutch always seems to be off to the side, following Strut’s hair-brained schemes. Catherine Ratchet is his auntie. Skipper relies highly on gut instinct, claiming his to always be right. Clutch is a member of the Turbo Dog auto club. He’ a bit of a klutz. While most people like him, he's closest to Strut and the dumpster outcasts. As a result, he often gets mixed up in Strut's dastardly plans. His favorite colors are green and yellow, and his Turbo Dogs player number is seven.

 

Peppermint Fizz Noddle is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her secret spy dad Schnozzberry, her karaoke club owner daddy Seltzer, and her chameleon Cola, next door to the Jarskys. Peppermint doesn’t have many friends and often cheats to get ahead. Peppermint doesn’t like Strawberry’s parfaits, prefers playing tuba to Strawberry’s sailor pipe, and she doesn’t trust houseboats. She says Strawberry’s hair is always a mess. Peppermint doesn’t like how Strawberry cooks, and she believes Strawberry is taking away anyone who remotely wants to be her friend. Peppermint discreetly drinks with her pet chameleon. She likes starting fights, and she can skateboard. She is mechanically efficient. Strawberry, on the other hand, believes Peppermint to be extraordinary. Strawberry considers Peppermint to be a very close friend.

 

Jonesy Garcia is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with his athletic dad, his thirteen-year-old grade eight brother Robbie, and his ten-year-old grade five bother Diego. Jonesy is a slacker. However, he is a legend at _Space Annihilator_ (turned World Champion) in the mall arcade. The people at the arcade take calls for him, grab his bags, and toss him cokes. Jonesy is a lazy, irresponsible slacker with a penchant for women. He convinces his friends to lie in their job interviews at the mall. He has lost his jobs due to dishonesty, laziness, or the blatant ignorance of rules – such as letting kids run loose and stealing pens. While he goes on many dates, they are all one-time only. Though he appears shallow, he cares deeply for his friends. He is also the prankster ringleader among his friends. He over-emphasizes his T’s. He’s a Taurus. He is extremely talented in faking sensitivity, though he sometimes falters before they’re out of earshot. He’s not very aware of others’ feelings, which allows him to bluntly state the truth. He has hemophobia after a traumatic nosebleed incident. A sign he’s depressed is seeing him drinking a lemon swirly. Jonesy is half-Hispanic from his dad’s side, and half-Filipino on his mom’s side. Jonesy’s biological mom owns a beauty salon in another town. His blood type is AB. His favorite condiment is admittedly mustard. Jonesy’s favorite movie is Top M16s. Jonesy is an atheist.

 

Dorothy Ann “DA” Rourke is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her mom, her teacher dad, and her eight-year-old grade three sister Evan across the street from the Barrs. DA is very intellectual. She loves to eat broccoli. She and Wanda love caterpillars.

 

William “Bill” Corlett is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with his twenty-five-year-old waitress sister Beverly “Bev” next door to the Rourkes. Bill tries to be a good friend. He’s terrified of the gang members and parolees in his neighborhood.

 

Cindi Morgan is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with her television co-host mom Yvonne, next door to the Corletts.

 

Jennifer Benson lives alone next door to the Morgans. She is a Fred fan and is pregnant with a girl. She is Marissa’s sister, and she is thinking of naming the baby Stephanie.

 

Buzz Puckett lives with his sister Maggie next door to Jennifer. The siblings are on parole. Maggie has a job at the radio station, as a disc jockey.

 

Across the other side of the Alley Cutoff and across from the Noddles, twenty-one-year-old Yolanda Tipton lives with twenty-three-year-old Nymphadora Tonks. Yolanda is one of London’s former stepsisters. Nymphadora is Edward and Andromeda’s daughter.

 

Paul Truman is twenty-three and lives with his fiancé Peggy next door to Yolanda and Nymphadora.

 

Leading away from the Garcias and the Trumans down Peach Creek Trail is the extremely rundown and ironically-named **HILLWOOD HOTEL APARTMENTS**. There are two buildings, each composed of twelve separate apartments.

 

Cheryl Charity lives with her wife Isabella Robin in apartment A2 in the first building, next door to the manager. Cheryl is Olivia’s biological mom.

 

Apartment A3 is sketchy and no one lives there.

 

Robert “Robbie” Rotten is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his alcoholic stepdad Karl and his seventeen-year-old senior half-brother Glanni Glaepur in apartment A4 across from the Charitys. Robbie loves dressing in various costumes, so he doesn’t have to be himself. Robbie has crafted an underground lair within the utility barn. The only thing that can tear Robbie away from snacking and TV in his underground lair is a new, nasty scheme to embarrass his frenemy, Sportacus. A master of disguises, Robbie is constantly luring the guileless teenager into another nefarious trap designed to make Sportacus the laughingstock of the school. Robbie has fair skin, green-grey eyes, and black hair. He usually wears a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy-blue shirt with cuffs and cuff links. He is very tall. He’s perfectly fine playing videogames and eating the junk his stepdad buys. He’s generally unproductive, though he makes good grades at school. Robbie is an immature, conniving, egocentric, and manipulative warlock with many vices. He is very lazy, indolent, hateful, borderline sociopathic, selfish, acquisitive, covetous, sneaky, rude, and greedy. Robbie has extremely low blood sugar, leading to him needing sugar in all meals. His favorite is an ice cream and blue frosted cake topped with whipped cream. He also has a very high metabolism, and he barely ever gains any weight. Nonetheless, he is a true mastermind inventing all manner of devices. He is part fae, and his disguises work very well. Despite his laziness and desire to inspire laziness in others, Robbie himself is slim and (when he has to be) hardworking. Due to the fae characteristic, he is capable of speed dressing and teleportation. He also has poor social skills when he isn't playing the villain. He dances very well, though he rarely exercises this in public.

 

Peck Paulsen is an eleven-year-old eighth grader who lives with his yogi mom Roberts in apartment B1, above the manager. Peck is weak and can play the accordion.

 

Ace D. Copular is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his abusive enforcer stepdad Henson in apartment B2, above the Charitys. Ace is a cynical, alcoholic delinquent. He’s a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent—mean and disrespectful – with a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better. Ace's height is 6'1" tall and he has a long, pointy chin. He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a blue and orange vest-jacket, a pair of shades plus fangs. He is a natural leader and manipulator, despite his mild aquaphobia. However, for the most part, he takes over for the petty crimes. He often can be found eating pizza, ice cream and chocolate milk; though in the “comforts of home”, he usually resorts to alcohol – eluding to his more often than not pink eyes, hence the reason behind the shades. Ace’s plans are seized out of opportunity. He punches Snake to relieve stress, knowing his mutated best friend can handle it.

 

Fred “Freddy” Clarke is a fifteen-year-old freshman who lives with his hippie dad Herb in apartment B3 across from the Paulsens. Freddy has cannibalistic tendencies.

 

Sanford P. “Snake” Ingleberry is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his neglectful dad Koki and his twin sister Ivy in apartment B4, above the Rottens. Snake dutifully plays the role of Ace’s punching bag if only so the older teenager touches him. Snake looks similar to a snake (referring to his name), hissing after many words he speaks through. He doesn't seem to be very intelligent, and his face gets punched by Ace sometimes when he says something wrong. Snake has a long and skinny body with a curve in his back, and slanted pink eyes. Over his long, messy black hair he wears a backwards brown kangol hat. He wears a white tank top with black and yellow-brown stripes with matching sweatbands and brown shorts with black hi-top sneakers. Snake is a sniveling, sycophantic delinquent. He is very good at pulling tricks and getting away with them. Snake also likes to steal things and will steal anything he can get his hands on. Overall, he is very mischievous and sneaky; and anyone can always guarantee that he is up to something evil, though when he is, it is not too difficult to stop him.

 

Marc “Swiper” Fox is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives alone in apartment C1 above the Paulsens. The lease states his dad is living with him, but his dad left. Swiper sometimes doesn’t make it home for days on end, instead staying in his rickety van. He steals for survival. He has attempted suicide with a gun before. He doesn’t get along with people who are book smart to the effect of teacher’s pet.

 

Severus Snape is a chemistry teacher who lives alone in apartment C2 above the Copulars. He is cynical and is Draco’s godfather. He despises most other children.

 

George Truman lives alone in apartment C3 across from Swiper. George is Will, Paul and Sam’s father.

 

Daniel Rosenberg lives alone in apartment C4 above the Ingleberrys. He is the oldest brother to Marfa, Noah, Emma and Jacob.

 

Ken Truscott lives alone in apartment D1 in the second, slightly nicer, building.

 

Edwin Carmichael is a seventeen-year-old high school and recent college graduate living in apartment D2. He has degrees in psychology, chemistry and cartography.

 

Twenty-three-year-old twins December Barry Anderson and Winter Allen Anderson live together in apartment D3 next to Edwin.

 

Susan Benson lives alone in apartment D4 next to the Anderson twins. Susan is Marissa’s sister-in-law and is allergic to so many things.

 

Amy Farrah Fowler is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her awkward neuroscientist mom in apartment E1 above Ken. Amy’s mom doesn’t believe in keeping materialistic things. Amy believes cats are the “epitome of indifference.” She’s blunt and upfront. She plays the harp and loves Raggedy Ann dolls. She reads _Little House on the Prairie_ fanfiction.

 

Joan Shauna Watson is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her criticizing mom Mary, her cheating stepdad Henry, and her ten-year-old grade five brother Oren in apartment E2 next to the Fowlers. Joan volunteers at the hospital. She is overly sarcastic, and she makes American tea. Thanks to her schizophrenic homeless biological dad Yun, she has learned how to deal with drug addicts. She leads the rehabilitation afterschool club. Joan occasionally volunteers at the local homeless shelter in an attempt to bring her biological dad back into the household. She’s a New York Mets fan, and Zade Smith is one of her favorite authors. Joan knows Mandarin Chinese, just not as well as her mother would like.

 

Ginger Foutley is a twenty-year-old college sophomore who lives with her frenemy twenty-year-old college dropout Courtney Gripling in apartment E3 next to the Watsons. Courtney works as a fashion editor for _Blush_.

 

Gaggy Rogers lives alone in apartment E4. He’s Shaggy’s hippie uncle.

 

Amanda Ambergate is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with her mom Milly in apartment F1 above the Fowlers. Amanda is Freddie Benson’s cousin. Milly plans emergency weddings for her dogs, and she owns a bookstore owner.

 

Catarina “Cat” Valentine is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her psychiatrist dad Frank and her twenty-four-year-old brother Jason in apartment F2. Cat gets life confused with her dream world; she often takes thing the wrong way. Cat is ditzy, often saying “What that supposed to mean?” She’s exactly five-foot-tall and weighs ninety pounds. Her eyes are brown, and her hair is dyed red, like a red velvet cake. Her birthday is June 26th. She has been called Lil’ Red, Cutie, and Little Red Thing. And Baby Girl, by Jade. She is also very flirtatious. She’s got an Uncle Jesse, a cousin Jesse, a mom, dad, brother, a grandmother who goes by Nona, an Aunt Pearl, and an Uncle Walter. She also has two uncles in a relationship, and a pet dog. Jade is her best friend. She loves to act, sing, design costumes, work with stage makeup, juggle, and tap dance. Her weaknesses are criticism, playing pirate, and her addiction to Bibble. She also has the talent to correctly guess people’s exact measurements. Cat’s dancing style is very flirtatious, shaking her chest with her arms extended. When Cat works herself up over something her brother did, Jade orders her to do something else. Cat eats baby food from time to time. She enjoys regular Sunday afternoon naps. She enjoys being tickled. Her screen name is HappyCat. Her Nona is the only person to call her Catarina, and the woman makes delicious fudge. Cat’s favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, potatoes and spaghetti. She is very flexible and can use her toes to scratch her nose. Cat hates helmets and loves mass texting. She sends an average of 407 text messages per day. She has a crazy neighbor, Milly, who throws things at people. Cat is in therapy, though her shrink is Dr. Martin rather than her dad. She has hot pink electronics. Her favorite movie is Titanic, and Jade likes it too. Cat loves the singing and dancing kids’ group The Waggafuffles. Cat has four credit cards. In order (from 5 to 1), Cat’s favorite words are “Happy”, “Pretty”, “Rumnumsegadigyblog”, “Cuddly”, and “Sparkly.” She also keeps candy – such as gumdrops, gummy bears, jellybeans and licorice – in her bra.

 

Daniel James “Dan” Howell is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his controlling mom Susan, his arrogant history teacher dad, and his ten-year-old grade five brother Adrian in apartment F3. Dan has existential crises but enjoys playing videogames. Dan works at a retail chain and sometimes has existential crises. His parents pressure him to get good grades in school and become a lawyer, but he’d much rather stay secluded and become a video blogger. He struggles with depression to the point of taking antidepressants and seeing a therapist. He doesn’t want any sympathy. His favorite album is _Origin of Symmetry_ by Muse. Dan naturally has wavy “hobbit hair”, though he consistently straightens it. He is left-handed. Dan also loves Kanye West. His favorite colors are black, white and gold. His favorite snacks are Malteasers. He can play the piano and the drums.

 

Joanne “Jo” Polniaczek is a sixteen-year-old junior who lives with her hardworking mom in apartment F4, above Gaggy Rogers. Jo’s father is in prison. Jo doesn’t know much about makeup. She is nowhere near easily intimidated. She knows she can stand alone, and she wants to work her way into the world. Jo rides her motorcycle everywhere and has a few fake IDs. She often finds herself the voice of reason. She likes to sling paint as a way of nonaggressive stress relief. Jo has gotten into verbal spars with girls who don’t think she’s “feminine enough.” Also, boys are sometimes threatened by her mechanical aptitude. She works at the local garage with the Turbo Dogs. Her Turbo Dogs player number is three.

 

Leading away from the Jarvises and Chaz Puckett down Princeton Place is the **PRINCETON TEACHING HOSPITAL**. Across a nice courtyard, there’s the **AIR TEMPLE MEDITATION CENTER**. Beyond the meditation center is a short line of **ROUGE BROWNSTONE BOARDING HOMES**. Each boarding home has two levels, plus a basement, an attic, and stairs to a window-peaked roof.

 

In the first, fourteen-year-old freshman Arnold Shortman lives in the “penthouse”, meaning the attic converted into an oversized bedroom. Arnold always wears a blue cap too small for his head, which is the last thing his parents gave him as a toddler before they disappeared. He always looks on the bright side because “somebody has to.” Arnold’s confused grandma Gertie and confused grandpa Phil live in the second floor. A bum named Oskar and his working wife Suzie also live in the second floor – it’s two bedrooms separated by a bathroom. Demolitions expert Ernie Potts, Vietnam War survivor Mr. Huynh, and the mysterious immortal fourteen-year-old freshman Uriel Morningstar (who is emotionally broken) live on the main floor behind the kitchen – where Arnold’s pig Abner stays – and the common area.

 

In the second, Albert Rogers takes in the “penthouse.” He’s a nanotech researcher, author and chef. Seventeen-year-old senior Squiddley Edward Quincy “Squidward” Tentacles lives with his vegetarian criticizing mom in a two-bed room on the second floor. Squidward works as a cashier at a diner. He is highly depressed. He refuses to eat anything odd-numbered. When he’s sick, he forces Spongebob to wear a maid’s outfit. Squidward likes sunbathing, Parcheesi, ballroom dancing, and twerking. He’s right-handed, and allergic to strawberries and cat hair. He has a dark sense of humor and makes terrible jokes. Squidward has a distinct laugh, which always makes his nose inflate and deflate. He enjoys _Phantom of the Opera_. He’s beat cancer but still has no hair – he once had a full head of blonde locks. He often reads magazines at work. Squidward’s favorite food is ice cream. A bathroom separates the Tentacleses from fifteen-year-old sophomore Robertson Sponge “Spongebob” Squarepants and his doting grandma in another two-bed room. Spongebob secretly watches porno but switches the channel to sports whenever Gary crawls into the room. Spongebob always wants to help Squidward. Spongebob works as a fry cook with Squidward. Spongebob takes an interest in catching butterflies, working the grill at a greasy diner, blowing bubbles, dancing, hanging out at a beach spa-slash-gym, (skate, snow, surf, etc.) boarding, reading, practicing karate, and spending time with his friends. He doesn’t have a driver’s license, though he’s passed the written exam many times. Seven years ago, when Spongebob was eight, his grandma got his boss to give him a job sweeping floors. He’s continuously worked there since and has been Employee of the Month each time. He has been called Spongebob ScaredyPants, Short Order Boy, and Idiot Boy among other less friendly names. He has bright blonde hair with natural olive-green streaks. He also has blue eyes. His mom Margaret and dad Harold live elsewhere. His Uncle Captain Blue is a sailor; his Uncle Sherm is a teacher. His cousin Blackjack is Blue’s son. His other cousins are Stanley, Todd and Larry; and they also live elsewhere. The extremely dim Chris Griffin is Spongebob’s best friend. His next closest – at least one-sided – friend is Squidward. Mandy is sometimes his friend, plus the athletic genius Cindy, and musclebound Sportacus. Chris and Mandy are also sometimes his enemies, and one-sided on Squidward’s side. Spongebob’s birthday is July fourteenth. He shares Shawn’s appreciation of pineapples. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially his co-worker and neighbor, Squidward), but he is very good-natured. He is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun-loving, and hyperactive person with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get public enemies to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. He also hates hot sauce. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other people, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward and Mandy; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Mandy no matter how bizarre or obvious her disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude, and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends. Ironically, Squidward is the only person whom SpongeBob never insults when he is angry. Though Cindy is his friend, he sometimes makes fun of her due to her intelligence and fashion sense. He has gotten drunk a few times, leading him to scold anyone around. Spongebob can sing well and “play his nose.” Spongebob shares Greg’s love for Monster Trucks, but he has had a few near-death experiences. These have been through reckless driving, extreme sports, freezing, and starving. While not working, SpongeBob spends much of his time playing with his best friend, Chris. Like SpongeBob, Chris is childish, moronic, and fun-loving. The two have known each other since their early childhood, and they are the only members of the "Best Friends Forever Club." SpongeBob is not only extremely good at his job, being able to produce a diner burger within seconds, but has a strong passion and an abnormal love for it; something of a workaholic, he enjoys his job more than any other activity, and is saddened whenever he cannot be at work. He is also obsessed with diner burgers themselves; on numerous occasions, he has proclaimed them the best food in the world and he is shocked and horrified to see one thrown away. He is apparently very good at his job because he is the Vice Assistant General Manager of Certain Things. On some occasions, Spongebob wears glasses – such as for protection and reading. While Spongebob usually wears tighty-whiteys to bed, he has green pajamas whenever he has a visitor. He likes to play the role of mascot. However, he already is a cheerleader. He is a foremost lefty, but he is ambidextrous. Spongebob is allergic to tulips, and he has an outie bellybutton. Spongebob’s preferred ice cream flavor is pure vanilla, and his favorite color is beige. Swiper’s grandmother Sandra Fox, Emily Elizabeth’s twenty-year-old brother Clifford Howard, and Sam Puckett’s second cousin Frank live on the main floor behind the kitchen – where Arnold’s pig Abner stays – and the common area. Seventeen-year-old senior Zachary “Zak” Micharr lives with his comedienne mom Xyba and his twin sister Louise “Wheezie” in the basement. Zak is usually dressed in pressed clothing, although Wheezie wears baggy, bright clothes. Zak always keeps things neat and tidy, while Wheezie keeps a mess. Zak gets dragged along by Wheezie on her extravagant exploits many times. Though their friends don’t like it, Zak and Wheezie smoke when stressed.

 

In front of the Hillwood Hotel Apartments is the hockey arena and concert hall, as well as the **RAILROAD** **TRACKS**. Along the tracks’ line comes **TITANS** **TOWER** (where Dennis, Cupid, Beast Boy, Raven and Jacob’s team hangs out), the **SKY** **SCHOOL** **HOMESCHOOLING** **CENTER** , and the **FOSTER CARE CENTER**. Seventeen-year-old senior Rachel “Raven” Roth, seventeen-year-old senior Daffodil Dumas Horatio Tiberius Sheldon Armando “Daffy” Duck, fifteen-year-old junior Lance Sweets, twelve-year-old junior Happy Grace Quinn, fifteen-year-old sophomore Olivia Charity, fourteen-year-old freshman Melanie Cross, thirteen-year-old eighth-grader Annabeth “Annie” Lisbon, and eleven-year-old fifth-grader Norman “Norm” Janney live in the foster care center. Melanie, Annie and Norm attend Sky School, rather than public school.

 

Raven is very dark, but she reflects by meditation. Raven was born in a small town called Azarath. This was her last known home before her father abandoned her and she was placed in foster care. She has obvious insecurities. She enjoys waffles above all other foods and is a vegetarian. Her sarcasm is often taken too literally, due to her deadpan emotions. Raven hates wearing a dress and allows no one to enter her room. She dislikes chickens, though she keeps a stuffed toy version Beast Boy won her once at a festival. Raven hates her hair being long, and she knows how to knit. She’s quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, especially in reply to a classmate’s antics or attempt at humor. She dresses goth and is highly anti-social. She’s a recluse and likes being by herself. She has always been mature for her age, giving advice and generally remaining cool and calm – even in desperate situations. Raven spends most of her time meditating or reading. It takes a long time for her to forgive if her trust has been broken. She can lose her temper easily, and most of the time, it has something to do with Beast Boy.

 

Daffy hates everything chintzy and cheats at everything. He’s a screwball and either an enemy or a rival to most people. He is greedy, impatient and more intelligent than his nickname would imply. He is arrogant and jealous of his occasional best friend Bugs when they’re in theater class. He’s unafraid to express himself no matter the consequences. Despite being selfish, neurotic, sassy, immature, spotlight-hungry, and sometimes disturbingly nasty, Bugs often opens his home for Daffy to crash. He has tried on numerous occasions to get rich quick but ended up failing repeatedly. Daffy's one possession he is proud of is his paper-mache parade float, constructed on top of a minivan, which is his main means of transportation. He has a crush on tough girl Jo Polniaczek.

 

Lance has constantly been abused in his adopted homes as well as in the foster home, and he has whip marks on his back as a result. He can be immature at times, which makes school and working difficult. He sometimes has a habit of slipping into Valleyspeak when under extreme pressure. He’s a skilled piano player, and he is on the chess club. Lance has been writing a story on all the close relationships surrounding his life since seventh grade. He is an analytical advice-giver. His closest friends often mock and attempt to turn away from him, but they really understand and care for him. He aces his psychology class. He noses in on everyone’s business. While sometimes very sensitive, Lance can be blunt when it comes to something he disagrees with. He likes to give gifts to his friends as sort of a reverse birthday present to himself. He gets bullied a lot. He has a fake ID to get him into bars, though he doesn’t drink much. People don’t generally take him too seriously; and they are often suspicious of his ability to predict behavior using psychoanalysis, even calling that ability his "Jedi mind Powers. Lance admittedly likes being called a Jedi. His last adoptive parents have been the caring but elderly Finleys, who died a few weeks before his sophomore year. Despite his aptitude for behavioral analysis, he believes for a time all his friends hated him and found him annoying due to their behavior toward him. However, all of them have come to him for advice at least once, a fact he must be reminded of from time to time. While able to quickly recognize when someone is lying, he’s not very good at lying when put on the spot. Lance’s biological mom works as a psychic in a South Florida circus. Lance holds a belief that broken people can be saved by people with good hearts. He claims the psychology teacher to be like a father figure. He’s a huge fan of death metal and is secretly the lead singer and keyboardist of a dark web band called Gormogon. Lance is trusted by the front office officials to carry an access key card for the faculty facilities and students’ permanent records. “ _Da Lime in Da Coconut”_ is his jam. He’s never had any birthday parties.

 

Happy is a mechanical prodigy. She likes to play Stratego, went hiking in Morocco, met Jake Gyllenhaal, understands Portuguese, and can sing well. When ‘prospective parents’ come by, the head lady gives Happy a “proper toy for a proper lady” – replacing her ratchet for a doll – calmly saying she needs to act normal. Happy’s mother Grace died giving birth to her and this led to her father Patrick becoming an alcoholic, so he gave her up for adoption because he thought he was an unfit parent. Happy has never found a real home, constantly moving from foster home to foster home. Many of these homes promised they would be the last one, but inevitably sent her back. In her freshman year, she lived in Portugal for a short time and released a single titled _Amigo Amigavel_ there. When she returned, she briefly dated Jimmy Neutron. Happy has a hostile exterior. She normally keeps her emotions in check but gets angry quickly and tries to deal with her pain by turning it into anger. She is extremely distrustful of others and being hurt by them. Despite this, she truly does love her friends. She hates being judged. She has had a photographic memory since she was two, in addition to her 174 IQ. From her memory, she has since been on the lookout for a red truck with a dented fender. The vehicle belonged to her father, and she still hopes he’ll come back for her. She is fluent, aside from the obvious English, in Japanese and Portuguese. Her deepest fear is rejection.

 

Olivia is a basic bounty hunter. Her dad left when she was an infant, and her mother gave her up for adoption before she started kindergarten.

 

Melanie keeps to herself. She’s scared about being open to others. She likes being around people with a strong sense of humor.

 

Annie knows about her cousins Teresa, Tommy, Jamie and Stan. She also relatively knows about their household life through Tommy talking with her. He says things like how she’s lucky to live in the foster home, which he ‘saves’ by adding that she has her own room. Annie thinks her cousin Reese is ‘totally badass’. She strives to be just like her cousin.

 

Norm looks up to his friend Heinz like a father, though Heinz would rather treat the child as his assistant. He is a highly resourceful kid, always wearing a backpack. He knows where to get his hands on weaponry, money, blueprints; you name it. Norm is usually in a perky mood and lacks common sense.

 

There is an aquarium to the side of the foster care home. Then comes the Avon movie theater, a bowling alley below Dildopolis – the marital aide store – and Medford Mart. Then there’s Ernie’s Pool Hall next to Skate Time roller-skating rink. Lastly, there is an enormous civic auditorium (where concerts, local game shows, ice hockey games, among other events are held) which overlooks a peaceful lake. Beyond the boarding homes, there is a zoological garden, the Museum of Fine Art, the Circle Theater playhouse, and the Civic Opera House. Then comes the **GIMMELSCHTUMP BARKS SUBURB.** The opening road is **PUCE PARKWAY**.

 

Twenty-five-year-old Olga Pataki lives alone in the first house to the right.

 

Ten-year-old fifth-grader Kiyi Cohn lives with her arson investigator mom Noriko and her dad Noren to the house next door to Olga. Kiyi attends Sky School.

 

Diagonally across the street, there is a condemned house, closed down by the CDC.

 

Next door to the CDC house, seventeen-year-old senior Patrick Jane lives with his volatile dad Alex. Patrick is always wanting tea wherever he goes. Each morning at school, he sneaks off to the teacher’s lounge to make and drink tea from an eggshell blue teacup. Patrick is an admitted charlatan. Patrick drives an eggshell blue Citroen DS 21 Pallas, and his personal computer is a Macbook Pro. He’s an insomniac and an avid tea drinker. He loves eggs, claiming “well-cooked eggs is the mark of a great diner.” He’s lactose intolerant and hates warm milk (aside from boiled milk in his tea). He is constantly eating, as he will scout it out and help himself – though he often offers it around, especially with best friend Teresa. He is an excellent poker player, using the skill constantly. Although he has no formal education prior to sophomore year, Patrick is well-read, culturally literate, and has an appreciation in art, theater, wine and music – especially opera and classical. He’s an atheist. He’s not particularly comfortable with physical contact unless he’s the one initiating hugs. He can carry a tune, dance and cook. He loves to perform sleight of hand tricks, as well as he loves puzzles, games and riddles. He has an affinity for children and enjoys watching nature documentaries. He can be very charming and persuasive. He has a childlike appreciation of tractors, motorcycles, horses and remote-control airplanes. Patrick is also an expert hypnotist. Patrick usually sleeps on the couch or in the shed – which he’s adopted as a lair. He prefers to use his wits rather than any high-tech methods. He doesn’t like doctors or psychiatrists – aside from one who helped when his twin sister Angela was killed. Patrick possesses a prodigious memory by creating a memory palace. He often plays sudoku when bored. He wears a ring comparative to a wedding band that he and Angela always wore. He values trust and often spends time trying to gain trust from those closest to him: Shaggy, Velma, Barbie, and especially Teresa.

 

The following two houses on the left leading to the cul-de-sac, as well as the first one coming back on the right, are also condemned by the CDC. Sherlock Holmes is a twelve-year-old junior who lives with his hateful dad Morland and his ten-year-old fifth-grader brother Mycroft, in the house that resides on the corner of Puce Parkway and **TOWNSVILLE CITY ROAD**. Sherlock had been addicted to painkillers, leading onto heroin before a near overdose. He fences well in his spare time. He beekeeps out back, breaks a lot of items out of curiosity, speaks fluent in many languages, and defuses bombs for fun. He plays the violin well. He also has a scar on his wrist, after falling from a fence when he was eight, but his friend Cooper Anderson had covered it up with a tattoo. Sherlock is ambidextrous. One night, in the spring semester of his sophomore year, Sherlock showed up at Cooper’s apartment, so high he could barely speak. Cooper got rid of his drugs and looked after him for a day or so. Sherlock could barely stay conscious and muttered his ex-girlfriend (of seven months) Sheila's name again and again. When Sherlock’s dad found out about his drug problems, he donated money to the school to start up a rehabilitation program – called Sober Buddies. Joan is assigned as Sherlock’s buddy.

 

There are no houses on the right of Townsville City Road; a grassy field instead. Norville “Shaggy” Rogers is a seventeen-year-old junior who lives with his Great Dane Scooby-Doo on the first house to the left. Shaggy is averagely high and speaking to his dog. He also eats a lot of dog treats and drinks from the toilet. Shaggy is a lanky teenager, weighing less than ninety pounds. He has a pencil neck, usually showcasing it with his collection of V-neck shirts. He also wears bell-bottom pants and black platforms. He has a bit of stubble on his chin, never completely shaving nor having a full beard. He has a nearly insatiable appetite, as well as tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. Shaggy treats Scooby as a person, rather than a pet. He often uses a catchphrase “Zoinks!” whenever surprised or scared. Though he enjoys a variety of foods, he’s a vegetarian. He sometimes inadvertently ferrets out bullies’ plans. Shaggy has disguise and ventriloquism skills, as well as being athletic. He’s one of the best gymnasts in school, and he runs track. He is even capable of doing certain vocal impressions, from a snake’s rattler to a train in a tunnel. He has a pilot’s license as well. As a kid, he and his friends worked from a treehouse as junior detectives-for-hire. In junior high, he was a paper boy until discovering his boss was working a counterfeit operation. He then quit. In eighth grade, he had the option of an extra in a movie – which he happily took. He also worked at a local carnival for a while, and in construction during his freshman year. In his sophomore year, Shaggy had jobs as a freelance journalist, a physical education and dance teacher assistant, and a volunteer at the zoo throughout his sophomore year. He now works as an amateur sleuth alongside Velma, Teresa, Patrick and Barbie. He is also a member of the Turbo Dogs, and his player number is four. He likes to play guitar, Chinese Checkers, and tournament-level miniature golf. Due to the laced dog biscuits, Shaggy believes Scooby can talk, and holds conversations with him. His favorite dish is extra cheese vegetarian pizza with pickles. He insists he is in constant state of fear – often fueled by paranoia – and that is why he is constantly hungry. He keeps a garbage disposal unit under his bed. He has a very high metabolism and is very tall – standing at 6’3”. Most of the furniture in his house is designed to be collapsible. Shaggy always carries around a magnifying glass, a pocket flashlight, and his cell phone.

 

Next to Shaggy, twenty-one-year-old Marcy McCarthy lives alone on a small fenced-in farm. Between Townsville City Road and **NUEVO LAREDO WAY**. Kiyi lives on the corner of Puce Parkway and **LIPSKY GROVE**. The house next door to hers is burnt to a crisp.

 

Farther down Lipsky Grove on the left is a grassy field; to the right is **LAZY C RANCH**. There are two full houses on the ranch, as well as **OLD SENORA** , an old western town and guest spot. Fourteen-year-old freshman Joss Possible lives in one house with her dad Slim. She wants to grow up to be just like her cousin Kim and she attends Sky School. Old Senora owner Hank Mandel lives alone in the other house on the ranch.

 

Dennis Finch, or simply “Finch”, is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his womanizer dad on the corner of Townsville City Road and Nuevo Laredo Way, across from Marcy. Finch flirts on autopilot. He is very short, which other kids pick on him about. He snores. He also works for Jack Gallo as the man’s personal secretary. Finch is asthmatic.

 

Destiny “Miley” Stewart is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who lives with his dad Robby Ray and his seventeen-year-old senior brother Jackson on the corner of Nuevo Laredo Way and **NACO TRAIL**. Miley has a secret identity as pop star Hannah Montana.

 

Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo Jr is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his secretive businessman dad Anthony DiNozzo Sr in the house next door to the Stewarts. Tony sometimes has reoccurring nightmares about vampires due to his late mom going through a Louis XV phase. In grade school, Tony was a “little poo boy” for his dad and other Civil War reenactors. Tony’s alcoholic mom died when Tony was in fourth grade – where he was subsequently shipped off to boarding school. And then Military Academy in grade seven. He plans to obtain a degree in physical education when he graduates high school. The first two years of high school, Tony played on the basketball team. In his junior year, he joined the football team. Unfortunately, Tony broke his leg. He has a 3.0 GPA. He somewhat knows how to work computers and whatnot, though he prefers old school tactics. Tony has a license to carry a gun (though not on school property) and is very skilled in lockpicking. He sleeps naked. He’s afraid of large dogs. He is a movie connoisseur. He gets increasingly angry when he needs to repeat himself. Tony teases people who claim to be bi-curious; or those who act gay when they claim to be straight.

 

Sheila Go “Shego” Sullivan is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with her thirteen-year-old grade eight brother Bennett “Ben”, her thirteen-year-old grade eight brother Frederick “Rick”, her sixteen-year-old junior bother Meadhra “Mego”, and her twenty-three-year-old guardian brother Heathcliff “Hego”, in the house next door to the DiNozzos. She has worked as an underage dominatrix. Her juvenile detention booking number is 11734. She wears an ankle pouch on the outer side of her jumpsuit. Her gloves have metal claw tips, which she constantly files from time to time to keep them clean and clear. She has a "healthy respect" for things which have more teeth than she does. She prefers to sunbathe on vacation. Her instinct is to fight when irritated or jealous. Shego is greatly underappreciated by Dr. McFarland; he rarely gives her enough credit. She despises spending time with her family, but she doesn’t hate them.

 

Claybourne Wilberforce “Clay” Humphries is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his tell-all mom in the house next door to the Finches of Townsville City Road. Clay works in a teen clothing outlet at the mall. He’s particularly noted for his mincing walk and his high-pitched voice, which he discards when answering the phone. He often arrives at work, as well as school, in outrageous attire: ranging from punk rock clothing and hair, motorcycle leather jacket and chaps and sailor uniform, with an equally outrageous accounting of his previous night's activities and efforts to nonetheless make it to work on time. Clay Humphries is usually quite eager to wait on male customers, particularly those with a seemingly homoerotic request. Sometimes, Clay is quite taken aback by gay (or seemingly gay) customers, almost to the point of repulsion. Despite his rude and sarcastic comments to his co-workers, his lateness to work and his clashes with his boss, he’s the most popular person in the department. Clay is also a member of the Turbo Dogs club, as number two.

 

William “Will” Truman is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his intimidating mom Marilyn in the house next door to the Humphries. The kids in the locker room call Will “Harry Ass Truman.” Will gets dumped into the cafeteria dumpster if he doesn’t do his main bully’s homework. He likes to take his best friend Jack to the park to make fun of the heterosexuals to cheer Jack up when he feels bad.

 

Of off Naco Trail, by the Sullivans, is a double-screen drive-in theater. It’s available for watching two movies at once and is one of the only drive-in theaters left. A guard rail is secured around the edges, so the cars do not slide off into the ravine below. While the side ravine remains to only be a ditch and shallow waters, the back of the theater falls into what’s known as the **GREAT DIVIDE CANYON**. People use it as a bike trail, or a nature-made bike park. To the side leads to an abandoned warehouse that the Fire Nation Gang have dubbed as their hangout. Next to the warehouse is the **ARKHAM JUVENILE DETENTION CENTER**. In front of both is the infamous fishing hole, turned ice skating and hockey rink when it’s cold enough. On the other side, and stretching across the border to another city, is the **GALLERIA MALL**. The mall has many stores including – but not limited to – **KHAKI BARN** (clothing outlet); **ROSCOE’S FUNKY RAGS** (costume shop); **DIGITAL BEAN** (video store); **ROBERTSON RECORDS** (music store); **MADAME BLANCHE’S LOVE POTION SHOP** (wiccans’ store); **GAGGY’S** (practical jokes store); **PET AMORE** (pet store); **GOOFY GOOBER’S** (kids’ food and arcade arena); **DONUT CAFÉ** (as stated); **STICK-IT** (food-on-a-stick); **FUNLAND AMUSEMENT PARK** ; plus a video arcade.

 

The Galleria Mall opens up to the dead-end **FINN STREET** in the city of **LAVA SPRINGS**. The **METRO TONSILS** dentistry is set on the first right of the road. Rebecca “Becky” Donaldson lives with her eight-year-old grade three son Nicolas “Nicky” and her eight-year-old grade three son Alexander “Alex” across the street from the dentistry. Becky is a television news co-host. The twins attend Hendry Hill.

 

Sirius Black lives alone in the house next door to the Donaldsons. He is Harry’s godfather. The house next door to Sirius is under construction.

 

Maya Gallo is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with her divorced manhater mom Laura next door to the house under construction, at the edge of the cul-de-sac. Maya is responsible yet snarky. She thinks Shakespeare is romantic, and she loves _King Lear_. Maya attends Casper Harbor.

 

Cora Mills lives alone across the street from the Gallos. She is Regina’s mom.

 

The house next to Cora is boarded up. Baelfire “Bae” Gold is an immortal fourteen-year-old freshman secretly living inside. Twenty-five-year-old Sam Truman lives with his flamboyant eight-year-old grade three son Jordan in the house between the boarded-up house and Metro Tonsils. Sam attends Casper Harbor, while Jordan attends Hendry Hill.

 

Down from Finn Street, there is an active strip mall involving **BARNEY’S** (department store, mostly clothing); **CHEZ PARIS** (French restaurant); **KARAOKE KLUB** (as stated); **COMIC CENTER** (comic book store); **CHEZ PIERRE** (French restaurant); an arcade; and **GRACE BROTHERS** (department store).

 

After the strip mall is the city library, followed by **CASPER HAROBOR HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE PREP** , **MERGECORP HEADQUARTERS** ; **BIG BOB’S ELECTRONIC EMPORIUM** ; and the **LAVA SPRINGS COUNTRY CLUB**. Located on the club’s ground is **GENTLE DENTISTRY** , **CHUG-A-LUG** (a gay bar), and a private golf course among other settings. Caleb “Cal” Nichols lives in a mansion just outside the country club, though he is a frequent valued member.

 

Past the mansion is the town’s **HENDRY HILL GRAMMAR SCHOOL,** followed by the public library and computer center. There is then a clown college and small community center within a former mansion. There is then **CRYSTAL CAVE CONCERT HALL** , and an amusement park called **WANKY LAND**.

 

Back in town, following Townsville City Road by the Trumans, the prison resides along the border. Then, there is a water tower, the **BENNINGTON PRIVATE COLLEGE** , and a seemingly abandoned castle on a hill overlooking a cliff. However, twenty-five-year-old Zelena Mills lives in this castle.

 

Again, in town, off Lipsky Grove by Lazy C Ranch, comes the **SYNAGOGUE** and the **FUNERAL PARLOR** within the **CEMETERY** along the border to another town. Lucas Wahl is a fourteen-year-old freshman who lives with his mortician dad Colin in the basement of the funeral parlor. Lucas reads graphic novels. He helps his dad with embalming and is very knowledgeable about human anatomy. His best friend is Zack Addy.

 

Out of the cemetery, there’s **MADTOWN SKATE PARK**. Stretching over into the next town, Chino, is the **VAN ATTA** **BASEBALL STADIUM.** Just within Chino, there is a radio station, **MEGA MEATY MEATS** restaurant, **OMAR’S FALAFEL HUT** , **ANTONIO’S PIZZERIA** , and the **YAHOO CHOCOLATE FACTORY**. Behind the eateries is the **DRYMON MEDICAL CLINIC** and the **KISKA** movie theater.

 

There is a line of five houses down **SCHEK STREET** coming up starting behind the chocolate factory. Delete Lloyd is a thirteen-year-old eighth-grader who lives with his dad and boss Emmett and his seventeen-year-old brother Buzz in the first house. Delete is abused at home and work but he cares for Buzz. Delete is no stranger to crossdressing. He loves the glittery outfits most. Delete is very emotional, and Buzz helps him get through each day. He doesn’t mind completing criminal tasks for his dad, if only for Digit to return to the ‘family’.

 

Samuel “Sam” Verdreaux is twenty-one and lives alone next door to the Lloyds. The house next to Sam’s is a boarded-up crime scene.

 

Sarah Morgan is twenty-seven and lives alone in the house next to the constant crime scene. The next house over is an active drug den.

 

Close to the houses, there is an arcade, **CHEZ NUDE** strip club, and the **ROOT BEER PALACE**. Continuing down is **TROUBLED WATERS MENTAL ASYLUM** and **FUTURE TECH INDUSTRIES**. There is another arcade located within the **DINOLAND** amusement park. There is the **MEADOW BAY GRAMMAR SCHOOL** behind the park, followed by a mechanic and auto repair shop. Next are the **CITY BATTING CAGES** , and a final four houses behind. There had been an extra house between the third and fourth, but it is now nothing but rubble.

 

Angel Charity lives alone in the first house. He is Olivia’s biological dad. Emily “Emma” Swan is a fifteen-year-old sophomore who is squatting in Angel’s house.

 

Patrick Quinn lives alone in the second house. He is Happy’s biological dad.

 

Ryan Atwood is a seventeen-year-old senior who lives with his mom Dawn and his twenty-year-old brother Trey in the third house. Ryan’s dad Frank is in prison, and the boys have issues with authority.

 

Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a sixteen-year-old senior who lives with his hateful mom and dad Bathilda and Meinolf, his fifteen-year-old junior half-sister Vanessa, and his thirteen-year-old grade eight brother Roger. Heinz is very crafty and is skillful in creating traps. Heinz considers himself to be on the stepping ladder toward mass chaos as an evil scientist, but he’s just a lonesome, protective kid. He can double dutch very well. He also is adept at playing guitar and martial arts. He has connections and likes the band Love Handel. Heinz loves peanut brittle and hates rice pudding. His greatest fear is vending machines becoming the dominant race, and therefore collects silver coins. Heinz also hates puppies, kittens, flowers in the spring, sunshine, singing birds. Llamas weird him out. Heinz has differentiating ideas about holidays: Valentine’s is torture; birthday is a mess; New Year’s is a lot of noise; Arbor Day’s a pest; Halloween’s a horror; Flag Day is infernal; April Fool’s is just a bore; Mardi Gras is a waste; Christmas he feels an intense, burning indifference (it makes him tense). He is overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. Heinz is in drama club, often enjoying the spotlight when it comes to musical numbers. When asked for topics in improv, his suggestions usually revolve around impressing his teachers or seeking revenge on Roger. Heinz has suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His parents were mentally abusive and ignored him, briefly disowned him, forced him to wear dresses or act as a lawn gnome, and frequently restricted him from doing even the smallest things. He has issues with his body (a high squeaky voice and inability to grow facial hair). Heinz does well at cup stacking and shadow puppetry. Heinz has celebrated every birthday alone. From the time he was six through ten, he threw his own surprise parties. At one time he was actually disowned by his parents, forcing him to live with ocelots. Needing money, he got a job at a carnival as the ball you throw at the target at the dunk tank. At the same time, for a reason that Heinz did not want to relate, he emanated a smell of pork so strong that no one would come near him. So, he drew a face on a balloon and named it "Balloony," spraying it with long-lasting spray. It was his only friend. Eventually, he returned to his biological family. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. By age eleven, he began shutting himself off from the world. In his father's heart, he was replaced by a hound named [Only Son](http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Only_Son), which his father won in a contest. Heinz cannot swim, as the only form of ‘swimming water’ available is the public wetness maker outside the high school. Heinz works out to a dancing video and watch soap operas when no one is around. He has perfect pitch and genuinely cares for Vanessa over all other family members. Heinz is 6 feet, 2 inches tall and very slender, but he slouches, which causes him to appear shorter. He has a tattoo of the word evil in purple ink with a pointed tail coming from the L on his left bicep. He seems to be knowledgeable in all forms of science, such as engineering, chemistry, biology, quantum physics, and even construction. He’s tried his hand at poetry as well.

 

Just across the road from the Doofenshmirtzes is Frasier DiMaggio High. Union Station is an abandoned train station located at the edge, and there are ghost stories revolving a haunted train that sometimes travels the tracks. Several people in Chino have mentioned seeing the caboose or headlights of the train, or even the sound of the whistle.

 

In **Florida** , there is a popular zoo located by the large retirement center and VH1’s biggest spring break party concert. “Nana”s Sophie Cohen and Deborah “Debbie” Possible, and “Grandma” Claire Tanner reside in the center. Sophie is Seth’s nana, Debbie is Kim’s nana, and Claire is Stephanie’s grandma.

 

In **Greece** , Nick Katsopolis runs a top exterminator business. He lives with his wife Irene. They are Jesse’s dad and mom.

 

In **Newfoundland** , Jerd McLean is a seventeen-year-old senior. He lives with his aunt, Chris’s mom. Jerd is very difficult to understand by those outside of their town.

 

Finally, in **Madagascar** , Julien Lemur-King XII lives alone. He is Julien’s uncle and namesake. He is incredibly selfish, conceited, and is upmost a spineless coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be a reincarnation of the first chapter, but with all the new information. Enjoy!


	3. Prior Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, all of you that have decided to tun in, welcome. It took me, what? Three months to complete that 2nd chapter? Maybe two and a half. Two and a half months to add in street names, buildings, communities and gauge distances for where everyone lives, how old everyone is, and which grade everyone is in. Even which individual schools they attend. I will be somewhat following the actions in these episodes and movies, though several things may change to aid the story. A lot of the calmer characters – mostly from PBS or Disney – will have more relatable lives. This holds promise as far as I can tell, and I will be working rather hard on keeping this up.

**Ten years prior** , Blue Backstrom had been forming a kids’ task force on the DL. He had recruited seven-year-old brawn Tony, seven-year-old street-smart Angela, five-year-old artistic Val, and four-year-old morbid Lucas when they had discovered Henry’s secret. They have sworn to secrecy and formed a true special informative team. Val’s five-year-old friend Lance discovers a body of an officer while searching for his stray scouts’ arrow, marking this the team’s first case.

 

Peter applies for welfare to support his family after losing his job. He receives a check for $150,000 due to a misplaced decimal point and uses it to buy lavish presents for his family. Lois is upset when she finds out after receiving a new welfare check in the mail; Peter attempts to make her happy by dropping his surplus money out of a blimp above the Super Bowl with seven-year-old recently adopted Brian. Peter is arrested by security guards and prosecuted for welfare fraud. At the courthouse, Lois pleads with the judge not to imprison Peter. Three-year-old Stewie knows of his dependence on his parents, and the sight convinces the judge to reconsider the sentence. Peter has become addicted to television. While driving five-year-old Meg home, he is distracted by a show he wanted to watch on a television in a nearby house, and crashes into the city's cable transmitter, cutting reception for the entire town of Quahog. Peter panics and steals the transmitter and convinces Meg to take blame for the outage. Suffering withdrawal syndrome from lack of television, Peter straps a cardboard cutout to himself, making it appear that the world is a television program. Meg confesses that her father was to blame for the cable outage, causing the town to turn against him; he is saved when Lois gives a heartfelt speech to the community. Inspired, Peter brings the family to various outdoor activities, quickly exhausting them. Meg practices driving in a golf cart during a rainstorm, and she accidentally hits her dad. As her father recovers in a full-body cast, he is forced to watch television, leading him to become addicted once again.

 

Four-year-old Jacob moves to town with his seven-year-old twin siblings Noah and Emma, ten-year-old sister Marfa, fifteen-year-old brother Daniel, and their mom Florence and dad Morty. Morty takes Noah, Emma and Jacob to a wrestling match. Jacob walks off and unknowingly meets The Hooded Fang, a famous wrestler. Meanwhile, six-year-olds organized Jen, cocky Jonesy, lazy Jude, rebel Vanessa and polite Clutch agree to always be the best of friends. At school, six-year-old Sam Puckett steals six-year-old Cat Valentine’s tuna fish sandwich and shoves her to the ground. Cat jumps up and shoves Sam back. Sam then falls on the ground, and Cat takes back her sandwich. Sam is impressed, and they become friends. Aside from this, several kids form a Turbo Dogs auto club and racing team. Six-year-old Harry is number one, seven-year-old Clay is number two, six-year-old Jo is number three, seven-year-old Shaggy is number four, six-year-old Draco is number five, six-year-old Strut is number six, and six-year-old Clutch is number seven.

 

Five-year-old Kim Possible starts kindergarten. She is bullied by six-year-old Sharpay Evans, six-year-old Gunther Breech, and (unintentionally) four-year-old Jack McFarland. She also meets five-year-old Blaine Anderson who helps her stand up to the bullies. A car accident kills Danny’s wife. He then recruits his brother-in-law Jesse and his friend Joey to move in and help raise his three daughters, seven-year-old D.J., four-year-old Stephanie, and three-year-old Michelle. DJ wants her own room but instead must room with Joey. Jesse has his first night alone with the girls. They lie to Jesse, telling him that they can stay up late. Jesse has a band rehearsal, so he invites the band over – leading to ice cream, pizza and purple hair.

 

 **Eight years prior** , Peter accidentally loses the reservation for Stewie's fifth birthday party at a local restaurant and must create a new party. Peter fails to put together a party in time for Stewie's birthday and reroutes a circus parade into the Griffins' backyard. He gives seven-year-old Meg permission to go to a "party" at her friend's house, not realizing that it is a cult meeting where the attenders will commit mass suicide by drinking poisoned fruit punch. Peter retrieves Meg before the cult members drink the punch.  Peter punches a pregnant woman at eight-year-old Chris’s soccer game; and he is put under house arrest. Peter decides to open a bar in his basement so that his friends will come to visit; it becomes a hot spot and Lois becomes upset until she sings at the bar. Peter becomes jealous and has his friends' wives to drag them out of the bar. A cigarette starts a fire; when Peter and Lois become aware of it and narrowly escape. The Griffins meet the Vincents – police officer Lennerd, OCD Maya, and six-year-old Edd. Chris is ejected from Scouts after accidentally running over the troop leader at the Soap Box Derby. Although Chris dislikes scouts and prefers drawing, he fears telling Peter. When Peter finds out, he drives the family to the scout headquarters in Manhattan to get Chris readmitted. On a rest stop at a Native American casino, Lois becomes a gambling addict and loses the family car. Since each Native American receives a share of the casino profits, Peter pretends to be a Native American, and he is sent on a vision quest to prove his heritage. Chris accompanies Peter to explain that he only likes drawing. Peter recognizes his son's talent for drawing; they return to the casino and reclaim the car.

 

With a desire to look "cool" on his first day at a new school, six-year-old Jacob borrows his brother's favorite skull t-shirt to wear at school, and he meets Buford while hanging upside-down in a tree. The shirt is confiscated by the principal as a violation of the school's dress code and is placed inside the school's vault. Nine-year-old Patrick Jane is a travelling psychic stage performer with his dad and sisters. Beatrice Miller plans to adopt the “perfect little girl”, but instead adopts a set of seven-year-old triplets from the downtrodden foster care center: Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Despite the Miller girls' recklessness, they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. Nine-year-old Angela’s twin brother Patrick follows their father during a night-time training jump. Val Valentine discovers a link between the crew of a fallen ship and an MMORPG known as _The Immortals_. He begins searching the game for clues and evidence to assist Blue and the team in solving the case and saving the ship from possible destruction. Blue and Tony later work at investigating the murder, while Angela is charged with tracking down the missing funds although she is more devoted to ensuring the dead lieutenant's former wife and young daughter receive his death benefits. Val uses a computer reconstruction to work a confession out of a possible suspect. Seven-year-old Tim McGee witnesses Henry’s immortality, and he joins the team. Angela immediately develops a close, personal bond with a thirteen-year-old girl (Marcy McCarthy) suffering from amnesia after she wakes up and crawls from her grave in a national park following a possible murder attempt. Her memory is completely blank, but the older girl or "Jane Doe" claims to remember that a bomb is present on a Navy ship and that people will die unless it's found, leading Blue and the team off on a hunt for the bomb and to find Jane Doe's true identity as well. But unknown to Angela and the team, Doe is lying to Angela as she is already beginning to secretly remember her past and is probably planning something to strike back against her employers, something that might end in bloodshed not only for her but could affect Blue and his team as well.

 

Five-year-old Sherlock and two-year-old Mycroft move to America with their hateful, ever-absent father. Their mother had just died back in London. Nine-year-old Heinz meets nine-year-old Emma Rosenberg, and they become close secret friends. Grim comes for Billy’s hamster, but they wind up as Mandy and Billy’s best friends, respectively. Having a sudden epiphany, Grim decides to be good and help people rather than try to take their souls. However, his attempts at being good are faced with resistance from people, who are scared off by his appearance. After watching a movie, Grim teaches twelve-year-old Billy to possess people by jumping into their heads. Billy possesses Mandy and makes her do assorted things like flirting with Finn, kissing Mandy's mother, going into both men's and women's restrooms and eating earthworms. Billy eventually leaves Mandy's head, but later, Mandy possesses Billy's cat, Milkshakes, to maul him as a form of revenge. Billy wanders into a junkyard, where a massive hole in the earth opens and pulls him down in. Later, Mandy and Grim get pulled in as well. They land at the center of the Earth, which is home of Nergal, a devilish creature. The lonely Nergal, who has been watching Billy and Mandy for some time, wants Grim to hand over the kids to him so they can be his friends forever. The reaper of souls happily leave the kids behind as he returns to the surface; however, he later goes back for them because he can't handle the guilt of abandoning his friends. In the end, Grim is defeated by Nergal's electrified tentacles, but Mandy defeats Nergal merely by kicking him in the shin.

 

 **Seven years prior** , ten-year-old Everett spirals into a depression when a six-year-old girl he is babysitting is kidnapped at the park. Ten-year-old Brian takes six-year-old Stewie to the grandparents, since Peter is addicted to watching a collection of marriage counseling videos hosted by a porn star; Lois is working on getting him back; eight and nine-year-olds Meg and Chris are sick. Stewie is sent off to summertime daycare to learn social skills where he adopts a crush on an eight-year-old redheaded girl named Jane. Chris becomes insecure about his weight and goes on a diet, but Peter opts for plastic surgery and ends up getting it himself. Now thin and handsome, Peter becomes swayed by the special treatment he receives from people he comes across, while Lois, despite her morals, finds that she cannot resist him. Meanwhile, Stewie starts overeating to taunt Chris, but ends up becoming obese. Peter thinks his nine-year-old son lacks responsibility. So, he gets him a job fishing out the balls at a golf course. However, when he discovers that Dave's eight-year-old son has the potential to become a pro golf player, he forsakes Chris to train the hyperactive Theodore. Discouraged, Chris finds a new father figure in Billy Puckett. Brian discovers he has a fourteen-year-old biological cousin named Jasper, living in Chino. Brian decides to go stay with him for a while, where he discovers that Jasper is a homosexual teen prostitute. The special immortality team is called in to investigate the murder of a naval officer following an anonymous tip-off. Eight-year-old Tim manages to track the tip-off to Langley, suggesting that the CIA has been spying on the base. Blue and Angela follow the tip-off, coming across a witness who leads the team to several possible suspects. When the severed leg of a marine is discovered in a dumpster, Blue and the team immediately run into a problem – identifying who the leg belongs to and finding the rest of his body.

 

Ten-year-olds Angela and Tony are ordered to find the marine's place of burial and exhume the body, only to discover that the marine to whom the leg belongs to was apparently cremated years ago by a very distraught woman claiming to be the deceased marine's sister. Henry responds to an emergency call when the Israeli Embassy sends a Royal Navy officer to the team for autopsy, only to find a gunman inside the body bag. As Henry, Colin and eventually Angela are held hostage in the autopsy lab, the director and Blue co-ordinates with an FBI strike team to negotiate their release. Meanwhile, Angela questions herself after she hesitates when presented with an opportunity to kill her captor, while Blue and Tony assist with the hostage rescue team. Once school is starting again, Lois is worried that Peter’s job is now promoting smoking when the company is purchased by a tobacco conglomerate. She later catches six-year-old Stewie smoking. Eight-year-old Meg tries out for cheerleading but is accepted into the flag girl squad instead, where she is pelted with rancid meat by several of the more popular children in her school. The next day, Lois instructs Meg to make friends with Sharpay Evans and prank her whenever the time his right. However, the plan fails when the popular kids trick Meg at Sharpay’s ninth birthday, where they trick her into kissing pig she thought was a popular boy. However, Lois and Meg have the last laugh when the former sends Billy Puckett to molest the tweens. On their wedding anniversary, Peter sends Lois all over Quahog on a scavenger hunt, so he can go play golf. But when Peter gets struck by lightning and has a near-death experience, he meets Death, who explains to Peter his marriage is in trouble if he does not have an exposé, and fast. Lois takes tai-jitsu lessons but worries that her violence may be a corrupt influence on her family. During a rave party, the body of an officer falls through the ceiling.

 

Nine-year-old Val makes a shocking discovery which turns the direction of the case and will give ten-year-old Angela something to mock Tony about for time to come. When Tony vanishes, the investigation takes on a more frantic pace and eight-year-old Tim is called back in from Norfolk to help as Blue and Angela work against the clock to find Tony before it's too late. As Henry meets his new assistant, seven-year-old Lucas Wahl who is replacing the injured Colin Wahl, Henry and the team handle the case of a marine found impaled on a tree stump after being shot with a SMAW. Val deals with his relationship with Tim. As Blue’s obsession with tracking down an infiltrator begins reaching new heights, the team grow more concerned about him. But when Angela is kidnapped and reunited with the terrorist, Blue’s anger goes into overdrive as he pushes Tim and Tony to find out more information about the man responsible, not realizing that Angela's life might be in great danger.

 

 **Six years prior** , eleven-year-olds Cupid and Raven, nine-year-old Beast Boy, and eight-year-old Jacob meet thirteen-year-old vampire Dennis. They decide to use their partial magic powers [godly arrows; telekinesis; transformation respectively] to band together and form a super group called the Titans. While generally labelled as outcasts, the quintet has begun to look after the town under the cloak of night. Florence Rosenberg introduces nine-year-old James Wilson to the kids at Madtown. Otto, Reggie and Twister learn he is an awesome hockey goalie. Reggie is entrusted to look after the Rosenbergs' pool while they are away. Otto and Reggie take James and Twister to Raymundo's secret Surf Spot. Lucifer and Mazikeen leave Hell and visit Los Angeles, where he seeks amusement. His brother, Amenadiel, arrives and demands that he return to Hell, as he's done after many similar visits to Earth. However, Lucifer, unwilling to return, talks him into delaying their departure.

 

While waiting, Azrael drops onto Earth, and instantly goes into hiding. She takes in an invite from Mandy Grey and loses a bet, making her Billy and Mandy’s best friend alongside Grim. Amenadiel is shot by a mugger, who steals his necklace. Knowing the danger of exposing humans to true divinity, he persuades Lucifer to help him find it in return for a favor. Lucifer sets up an MMA fight between him and Amenadiel. Lucifer and Maze then move into the penthouse of the deluxe apartment building by the mansions. Luci also forms a club at the ground floor, called Lux. Nine-year-old Chloe and her eleven-year-old boyfriend Carlton stand up to a bully – the son of an MMA fighter. Chloe gets help from a lawyer’s daughter, Becky. Harry gets a pet owl named Hedwig, who lives with Harry’s godfather Sirius. On the first day of sixth grade, he makes instant friends with Carl and Teresa; as well as an instant enemy with Draco. Regina nearly murders her father but relents at the last moment. Ten-year-old Auggie is playing Army in the front yard with seven-year-old September, thirteen-year-old October, fifteen-year-old November, seventeen-year-olds December and Winter.

 

While Auggie is in his (ditch) bunker, waiting for a command through his walkie. Instead, there is a drive-by bombing. A pipe bomb is tossed out of a moving car, and explodes just inches away from Auggie, making him completely blind. Becky Botsford as _masked_ superheroine Wordgirl meets Belle’s illiterate dad Moe French. Moe works at Kovelsky’s Diner, and he has a villainous alter ego known as Butcher. She tries to prevent him from robbing a bank, but she is very new to crime fighting and receives help. She also receives help stopping Butcher from robbing Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store, but the pompous store clerk Cogsworth believes Wordgirl to be causing more of a ruckus.

 

Wordgirl pays a visit to Professor Irving Fitzpatrick (author of the book entitled  _Superheroes and You: A Practical Guide_ ) to figure out a way to stop the Butcher. WordGirl tries to prevent the Butcher from robbing a grocery store. She also tries to clear up a mix-up between the Butcher and the grocery store manager (Miguel Marquez), who believes that the Butcher is there for a job. Wordgirl and the Butcher face off for their big, big battle royale. as WordGirl reveals her secret weapon: her always hungry ally, Captain Huggy Face. Spongebob is sent on a fool’s errand but ends up as a nine-year-old fry cook at a sleazy diner with eleven-year-old cashier Squidward, under their greedy boss Mr. Avery Bunny **.** Spongebob and his dimwitted best friend Wally meet Cindy Vortex. Spongebob and Wally compete at blowing bubbles. While at the Goo Lagoon beach, SpongeBob accidentally rips his pants while trying to impress Cindy, causing everyone to laugh hysterically. SpongeBob leaves feeling embarrassed and sad, but someone compliments him for the good laugh, making him realize the comedic potential of his accidental stunt, causing him to continue to rip his pants deliberately as a joke. The joke is initially enjoyed by the beach goers, but it soon becomes old and eventually goes too far when SpongeBob pretends to die while surfing, driving the beachgoers away, including Cindy. Later, he meets the three "biggest losers on the beach", and they ask SpongeBob what happened to him. SpongeBob voices his story and apologizes, charming Cindy. Seven-year-old third grader genius Sheldon starts his first skipped grade. His twin sister Missy is in third grade, and their eleven-year-old brother Georgie is a sixth-grader. On his first day, he questions his teachers and informs students of their rule-breaking. Sheldon learns that his mother is worried about his not having any friends. He therefore gets a copy of _How to Win Friends and Influence People_ from the local library and tries its methods on various students and teachers without success. Missy recommends that he try to make friends with other people who had checked out the book, since they too are looking to make friends. That also fails.

 

He eventually meets an eleven-year-old British American boy named Phil who sees him with the book and they share how difficult it has been for them to make friends. As they start speaking, they realize that they also share an interest in rocketry. Sheldon's mother is so happy, she insists that Sheldon invite Phil over for dinner, and lifts the ban on Sheldon's model rocketry hobby. The dinner turns awkward when Sheldon's parents exhibit cultural insensitivity as Phil tells them of his life story. After dinner, the boys' launch attempt goes out of control just as FBI agents arrive to ask Sheldon why he was trying to buy uranium. Daniel McFarland tries to get the kids to give their messy room a complete cleanup within exactly any fifteen-minute period. Failing to do so, he tries to throw away their toy collection, until Judith finally comes up with a better solution. Denzel Magnifico meets Nergal Jarvis and decides to use him to start an insurance business, but Jack and Elliot discover his swindle and the termite refuses to further serve Denzel. The devilish Nergal creature marries his human girlfriend Sis Uglio; the two plus their half-demon, half-human nine-year-old son Nergal Jr move to Destiny Farms on the edge of town. After Alvin, Simon, and Theodore borrow Dave's antique gold pocket watch for Show and Tell at school, neighborhood bullies steal it. Ten-year-old Cat is accused of digitally altering a photo of Ms. Susie Vortex's head to be placed on the body of a rhinoceros, even though her best friend, Sam is the true culprit. Because of this, they are forced to be the judges of the school talent show auditions. Freddie, who has a crush on Cat but is enemies with Sam, brings his tech equipment to videotape the auditions. They eventually finish the auditions and write a list of people they want to be in the talent show. Ms. Vortex says these are foolish, then rejects them all.

 

Cat is then inspired to make their own webshow in which they can do whatever they want without people stopping it. Freddie, Jason, Cat, and Sam all compete to see who can draw more viewers to iCat, with the loser having to touch a mall doorman named Biff's wart. Cat and Sam make a sign to hold up outside the window of the studios for _Seattle Beat_ , but rainfall ruins the sign. Freddie and Jason build an electronic sign to put up on a freeway, but the sign unexpectedly shorts out live on-the-air, going from saying "PLEASE GO ONLINE TO iCAT.COM" to saying "P_E__E __ ON____ __ _CA____M", much to the ire of a police officer named Cam. However, the mistake still results in more viewers. A Scottish dancer inspires Cat, Sam, and Freddie to show dance clips on iCat. Their fans send in loads of video clips. Some are boring, but Cat and Sam instantly fall for an amazing dancer who Freddie takes a dislike to. Ten-year-olds DJ and Barbie are ‘dating.’ Barbie is DJ’s first kiss. Barbie is playing pool for cash – and winning. Wheezie is a street artist, hoping to save up to go to Paris. Junior and his seven-year-old classmate and best friend Zack are digging for fossils. Billy, Mandy, Azrael and Delete are part of the Scouts and need to sell cookies to win a badge. However, as Billy eats all the cookies, Azrael proposes to bake their own cookies using her aunt Kali's secret recipe. The cookies are a success and the troupe win the contest. In the end, at the Scouts awards ceremony, aunt Kali reveals that the secret recipe contains insects, but everyone continues eating the cookies anyway. While Spring cleaning in the middle of November, Billy takes an old, cursed lamp from Azrael's trunk. When he gives it a rub, he releases the curse Azrael had warned them about: her own mother. Being a goddess, she doesn’t last long on the earthly plane and vanishes before Cupid can appear to help.

 

After having a nervous breakdown and leaving the house, Billy's mother, Gladys, returns. She meets Azrael again and, this time, she plans to destroy her once and for all. When Azrael goes to the kitchen for a glass of water, Gladys attacks her and temporarily shatters her skeleton. In the end, Azrael assures the kids that Gladys has won the battle but not the war. It is Christmas time, a time when Lois' plans for a perfect holiday blow up in her face, causing her to break down and go berserk. Stewie uses his role as the baby Jesus in the town play to be good for Santa Claus, about whom he has become paranoid, and to bring Lois back to Earth.

 

 **Five years prior** , the Chipmunks meet Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor for the first time. However, there is one problem: both groups believe they have a claim to the name "The Chipmunks". The girls become “The Chippettes”. With Finn not answering the phone, Billy's parents missing and Mandy saying she wants "Billy for dinner", Billy and Azrael assume Mandy is a cannibal who ate Billy's parents and friends. Looking for proof, Billy and Azrael find tiki figures and arrangements for a celebration in Mandy's backyard. Ultimately, it is revealed that they are just celebrating Billy's birthday. Dr. Lois Foutley brings in kids with an interest in the medical field – twelve-year-old Greg House and ten-year-old James Wilson. A bully learns not to mess with eight-year-old fifth grader Stewie when he steals his new bicycle **.** Lois takes ten-year-old fifth grader Meg to the beach over break, but Lois has more fun than her daughter. The Griffin family moves to the deep South when a criminal threatens to kill eleven-year-old fifth grader Chris for witnessing his crime. There Chris befriends a kid named Sam, whom he is forbidden to see by Sam's father when Peter questions the accuracy of a Civil War reenactment. But there seems to be more to Sam than meets the eye.

 

While teaching Chris about his Irish heritage, Peter discovers that he has a black ancestor. When this affects his social status and he finds out that his ancestor was a slave to Lois' family, Peter fights back. Meanwhile, Stewie tries to learn mind control from the school cheerleaders. Chris, Meg and Stewie fight over twenty-six dollars in a money clip. A car bomb nearly kills twelve-year-old best friends Angela and Tony. Henry develops a soft spot for a doctor at the hospital. It dawns on Blue that Henry might be the next target for a meat puzzle killer. It appears that whoever has already carried out the gruesome killings is out for revenge against those who were involved in the case. Tony and Angela are assigned to protection detail, which means safeguarding Henry and his thirteen-year-old nephew, but Angela makes a split-second mistake that leads to Henry being kidnapped from his home during the night. The team must race against time to find him before he ends up dead like all the other previous victims. Val with Tim’s help reconstructs the damaged film footage on the camera. A beach bikini contestant drowns in a public bathroom toilet. When the team discover she posed partially naked in a magazine, and was pregnant at the time of her death, clues are revealed that lead to an unlikely suspect. Tony finds a juicy secret from Angela's past. Tony uses an embarrassing photo of Angela at a party and uses it as leverage against her. Val receives anonymous IMs from a hacker with cryptic messages. Tony and Angela join a paintball game when two people drop out.

 

Henry Morgan is killed by a subway train collision, and after his return from the East River underneath the Brooklyn Bridge, he is called by an unknown individual who says he saw his power of immortality. Abraham, Henry's confidant, convinces him to continue his routine until he feels he is truly compromised. Ten-year-old Jetta Handover, investigating the crash with her mom, finds footage of Henry on the very train and suspects him of causing the accident until he proves the accident was murder by poison of the train conductor. The culprit used Aconite, a near instant and incredibly painful poison from the Monkshood flower and is planning to use it in gas form to distribute through Grand Central Station as revenge on the train companies who were "responsible" for his wife's death on a subway track. Henry and Jetta intercept the culprit atop the roof of Grand Central, where both are shot and Henry plummets from the roof of Grand Central with the murderer. After stopping the threat, Henry receives another call from the mysterious caller. Will and his nine-year-old best friend Helga go with Will’s eighteen-year-old brother Paul to a senior party. Helga thinks she and Will are dating since she knows she’ll never be with Arnold. They get separated at the party, and Will sneaks into a trashed bedroom. He begins to clean up the mess, finding ten-year-old Jack searching for loose change and stealing some nice clothes from the closet.

 

“What are you doing in the closet?” Will asks the younger boy, eyes following him as he moves around the room.

 

“I could ask the same of you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Please, hon’. My gay-dar is never wrong.” As Will splutters, Jack brushes this off. “Don’t worry. The only people who know are me and you… and a dog named Boo.”

 

Jack watches as Will seems to have an internal battle, and he hands over a card with his name and number on it as he leaves the room. Will is still flustered when Jack calls out, “You're my new best friend. Call me every five minutes.”

 

Eleven-year-old Teresa Lisbon is dating twelve-year-old Peter Neidermayer. Bert is a twelve-year-old member of a gang called the Avon Park Playboys. Twelve-year-olds Ace, Aldo and Buzz, eleven-year-old Snake, and eight-year-old Delete form an unnamed gang. They rob a magical Anubis Dog to hypnotize people into believing they are loyal dogs. Lucifer toys with ten-year-old Eleanor’s mind by speaking to her through her favorite plushy. Eleanor provokes a fight between her sisters that prompts Beatrice to issue a time-out until the girls can make amends. Brittany becomes smitten with Ace. However, when the gang exploits her infatuation and lures Jeanette and Eleanor into danger, Brittany quickly comes to her sisters' rescue and shows the boys the real meaning of the word "crush." The Gang finds the Millers’ phone number to prank call the girls – sending them on a wild goose chase through town.

 

Nearly twelve-year-old Will comes out to nine-year-old Helga. She reacts by punching him and kicking him out of her house. When he gets back home, he calls Jack for advice on coming out to his parents. Jack tells Will that it won’t be easy, but he needs to start with the people closest to him. “It’s a drag pretending to be something you’re not.” If they find out another way, then it’ll only be harder. Will’s dad crashes his car into a telephone pole; eighteen-year-old Paul and their mom think it’s just a phase; their twenty -year-old brother Sam is revealed to be homophobic. Eleven-year-old Regina is dating The Prince of Boran, an ten-year-old named Otto, and Serena Williams. She’s at a high-end party with the three. While eating jello with Tanner Oates, she meets and falls for twenty -year-old Cooper Anderson. She chases after the older tied-down man, calling Gwendolyn her cigarette lady.

 

House is granted to hire three helpers when it is decided he has a great doctor mind, but he’s a terrible people person. He hires eleven-year-old Swiper Fox knowing his thieving history; ten-year-old Wally Beetles because his dad paid him; and ten-year-old Kuki Sanban for her looks. When a kindergarten teacher collapses in her classroom, House refuses the case until Wilson says the woman is his cousin. Foutley forces House to work in the clinic. House sends Fox to the patient’s house, revealing Wilson’s lie (due to ham; he’s Jewish). Beetles finds her tapeworm. Twelve-year-old seventh grader Brian gets a DUI. Eight-year-old sixth grader Stewie signs up for an acting class, where he's paired up with a stuck-up child star named Olivia. They become a hit, though the fame quickly sets in and they soon start bickering. Ten-year-old fifth grader Meg develops a crush on a nudist teenager. Stewie plays around with a magician’s kit and accidentally cuffs himself to Brian. Stewie becomes obsessed with a British kids' show and runs away to be part of the cast, and Brian gives chase to bring him back. Peter and Lois go to see a Kiss concert, where Lois reveals she knows nothing about the band, much to Peter's humiliation.

 

Meg gets a makeover to boost her confidence. Peter aspires to start a rock band, along with Meg's new singing voice, which causes the entire family to become a traveling band and earns them a spot on _Saturday Night Live_ as Meg develops an extremely arrogant and rude attitude. When Jimmy Fallon attempts to seduce the tween, Peter attacks and beats up the host. Afterward, Meg returns to her old look as she feels "being beautiful is too much work". Nine-year-old Jacob's poorly performing hockey team improves significantly under the influence of a Gummer Gormley hockey card he received from his father as a good luck charm. However, this luck ends when school janitor Karl Rotten steals it from Jacob's locker. Twenty -year-old Daniel moves out and forms a band. The principal replaces the school's lunch lady with Karl Rotten in a move to make more money for himself. Jacob investigates the plot with the help of his neighbor, Schnozzberry Noddle, a master spy.

 

 **Four years prior** , twelve-year-old Jonesy bullies his classmate Gordo; pulling the rest of his friends to follow in his footsteps. Lizzie is there for Gordo, though she’s too shy to step up to the bullies. When twelve-year-old Cat asks thirteen-year-old Brian Griffin to come to her apartment and see the iCat studio, Brian says yes and quickly develops a crush on her. When he tells her that he plays the guitar and sings a little bit, she asks him to perform on iCat, only to find out that he is not as good as he thinks he is. Cat and Sam ask Freddie to edit his voice so that people will not make fun of him. Freddie does this even though he doesn't like Brian because Cat likes him, which makes Brian sound better, and Cat thanks Freddie by kissing him on the nose. In the end, he ends up getting back together with his ex-girlfriend after she hears him sing on iCat, and because he assumes that Cat is dating Freddie after seeing her kiss his nose. Cat helps Jason create a splatter paint sculpture.

 

Heinz agrees to go on a date with Joan to the drive-in toward Lava Springs. However, when Joan fails to show – due to an emergency at the hospital – Heinz goes on an unintentional date with Linda Flynn-Fletcher, aware that the woman has a daughter in his grade. SpongeBob and Wally take Squidward, who is recovering from a bicycle accident in a full body cast, on a "fishing" trip. It is mass chaos at the Krusty Krab when Ira Rosenberg, Mr. Bunny' business rival, tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula for his own restaurant, the Chum Bucket. At night, Ira Rosenberg attempts to make friends with SpongeBob by asking him for a Krabby Patty, but he loudly and boldly refuses and runs back home. Squidward destroys SpongeBob and Wally's friendship after being annoyed by them sending each other messages by blowing bubbles and laughing. Eventually, all goes terribly awry when SpongeBob and Wally fight over who is Squidward's best friend. Squidward decides to invite Wally and SpongeBob to a dinner party in order to repair their friendship.

 

Nine-year-old sixth grader genius Sheldon debates the relationship between religion and science with the family pastor. His eleven-year-old neighborhood bully Carl Foutley brings some eggs for Missy. George suffers a mild heart attack, so Mary takes him to the hospital after calling Meemaw to watch the children. While she is sleeping, Georgie "borrows" her car and takes the other children to see their father. In the hospital chapel, Sheldon prays to Blaise Pascal for his father's recovery. When he does recover, Sheldon briefly doubts his atheism, but immediately gets over it after he and his family suffered from food poisoning after eating Billy's eggs. When Sheldon gets into another debate with the pastor, George pretends to have heart trouble to get his family out of the church service. Sheldon chokes on a sausage and becomes fearful of solid foods. His parents take him to a psychiatrist, Dr. Martin. Dr. Martin suggests talking to the parents first parents before talking with Sheldon and tells Sheldon that he can read any of the comic books that are in the waiting room while waiting for him. Although Sheldon had previously not been interested in comic books, he starts reading X-Men, and that comic book inspires him. Sheldon therefore leaves Dr. Martin’s office and wanders away to a comic book store to read the next volume of X-Men. At the store, he runs into Phil, who is eating licorice. Due to his fear of solid foods, Sheldon initially refuses the licorice that Phil offers him, but eventually gives into temptation and eats one. This solves Sheldon's eating disorder. Since Sheldon had to go with his parents to see Dr. Martin, Meemaw babysits Georgie and Missy and she comforts them on their feelings of being invisible because of Sheldon's quirks taking most of their parents' attention.

 

Twelve-year-old Jack admits to having a crush on Will while they shop at D’Agostinos Supermarket. Will, however, doesn’t feel the same way. “ _I owe you everything, you know? I mean, this past year, coming out. You've been like my sherpa through the Himalayas of... him-a-laying. But, I love you the way you love a cherished family pet. That you never want to date_.” Jack then laughs it off, claiming the request to be a test. Jack then is a little depressed and runs away to cry. Helga and Will meet up at the check-out line. A charlatan named Alex Jane claims to be the Sevilles’ long lost uncle and says he will have them see their mother as soon as they make enough money. The Sevilles later not only find out that Alex Jane is not their uncle but also the money he has them making is for a strongman whom he has owed money to for a long time. Elliot and Jack want to enter the Kite Contest. The whole McFarland family is terrified of a spooky mansion down the road, but then Judith encourages them to face their fears **.** Daniel enters a pizza-twirling competition, but his pizza flies away. The Sevilles work with their neighborhood to create a robot out of Alvin's video game, so that it can carry all of their equipment to their concerts. But, the robot goes berserk when it begins to capture every hat it sees, like the video game it was created from, and it is up to the kids to stop the robot. Spongebob realizes he is failing sixth grade. He shares this info with Wally, who decides to secretly give SpongeBob instructions during the test via walkie-talkie. Upon realizing that he has been cheating, SpongeBob goes into hysterics and goes wildly all over the course, while his teacher Mrs. Pickles tries desperately to stop him. SpongeBob refuses to listen, causing him to crash and fail the test again. The Krusty Krab receives a call from a customer ordering a pizza, so Mr. Bunny decides to have thirteen-year-old Squidward and eleven-year-old SpongeBob deliver it.

 

While on the way delivering the pizza, SpongeBob and Squidward get lost, and fight over whether to eat the pizza. Squidward becomes increasingly annoyed over SpongeBob's survival skills but is impressed when SpongeBob manages to use a rock to return home. When they finally reach the customer's house, the customer gets angry that he did not get the soda he also ordered. SpongeBob cries because the customer does not take the pizza. Angered that the customer made SpongeBob cry, Squidward knocks on the door and throws the pizza in the customer's face. As they leave, SpongeBob tells Squidward that it is time to return to work, and he groans in displeasure. Sheldon's science class gets a visit from a NASA engineer who does not take his idea about VTVL technology seriously, so Sheldon is determined to show him up. He does the calculations himself and mails his notebook to NASA. Frustration from receiving no reply gives Sheldon a stress ulcer, so George drives the family to the Johnson Space Center and demands that the engineer listen to Sheldon's idea. The engineer admits that it is theoretically valid, but that the technology required to implement it is still a long way off. Sheldon is satisfied and leaves.

 

Meemaw's disdain for George emerges when she refuses to give him her brisket recipe. George later complains that Mary always takes her mother's side. As payback for George secretly searching her home for it, Meemaw gives him a fake recipe which requires him to go to great lengths to get the ingredients. After George spends fourteen hours cooking in vain, he tries to ban her from the household. When Georgie and Missy fear their parents might divorce over this, Sheldon suddenly recalls a memory of Meemaw telling him her recipe when he was twenty-three months old, so he threatens to reveal it unless the two of them make up. George says he is more bothered by the fact that she never thought he was good enough for her daughter. He acknowledges being a disappointment when they first met but believes he has grown since then. Meemaw seemingly accepts him as a worthy son-in-law, only for George to get the recipe from Sheldon after leaving.

 

Denzel Magnifico is planning to wreck Giant Bat Cave to build an amusement park, but the kids are able to scare him away with the usage of a giant, fake bat. Denzel attempts to rob a bank. Alvin unknowingly assists a jewel thief steal some jewelry from a cabin on their cruise ship, and Simon and Theodore begin to investigate the crime. Alvin and Simon have Theodore enter a wrestling exhibition under the name "Mr. Fabulous". Alvin convinces Theodore to dress up as an alien to attract more fans, but they also attract some investigators with the government who research UFOs. The investigators decide to kidnap Theodore and perform experiments on him and Alvin and Simon must think of a way to save him. When Grandma Tanner visits the Tanner house and sees how messy it is, she invites Joey's and Jesse's mothers to come over as well. The guys' mothers threaten to move in unless the house gets clean.

 

A male-bonding fishing trip turns into a party cruise involving three women, each dating one of the guys. Nine-year-old Michelle slips up, and Danny hears her call Joey ‘Dad’. Fearing that his long work hours are negatively impacting his relationship with his children, Danny takes the girls on a string of father-daughter outings. Meanwhile, Jesse reluctantly agrees to give Joey lessons on how to be cool. The process turns out to be more strenuous than they expected, after Joey borrows Jesse's motorcycle and does not come back until the next day. Sixth grader Lilly Truscott buys two tickets to see a Hannah Montana concert for her and her best friend Miley. Because Miley secretly is Hannah Montana, she says she can't go, so Lilly goes to the concert with her other best friend Oliver Oken. After sneaking into her dressing room, she finds out that Miley is Hannah Montana, so Miley shows Lilly her secret Hannah closet. However, when Lilly tries to convince Miley she should tell her secret to her school, Miley tells Lilly why it's a terrible idea, and they get into a fight, but make up soon after. Meanwhile, Miley’s eighth grade brother Jackson tries to impress his classmate Marissa by telling her he knows Hannah Montana and could get free tickets for her next show. Thirteen-year-old freshmen Heinz and Emma begin secretly dating.

 

When Cat's grandfather visits after seeing her nearly decapitated by a hammer because of one of Jason's sculptures malfunctioning, he wants her to come and live with him in Yakima, WA for safety. Cat tries to avoid leaving for Yakima. When Cat is about to leave, Jason runs upstairs and grabs her inhaler, which she has not needed since she was six, and her grandfather realizes how responsible Jason is and lets Cat stay. When the gang is handing out fliers to go to iCat to everyone in their school, a girl says that their web show must be lame since there is no review of it on Stewieocity.com. Cat arranges to be interviewed by the young, apparently nine-year-old web critic Stewie Griffin, who runs Stewieocity, at his house. During their meeting, Stewie repeatedly flirts with her, and then kisses her on the cheek. Cat retaliates by smearing tapenade on his face, and he promises that she will rue the day, risking a bad review for the webcast. Jason makes a sculpture out of butter called Toasty the Baker for a bread convention but must restart after Sam turns up the heat and melts it and blames Freddie for it. Certified twelve-year-old freshman genius teenager and forensic anthropological doctor-in-training Sophie Chantal is called in by thirteen-year-old freshman FBI Secret Agent Barbie Barbara to aid an FBI investigation involving a set of bones found hidden in a lake. An SUV explodes outside the Decoy Café in Chino, killing several civilians. When Sophie confirms the identity of the deceased driver to be the leader of the Arab-American Friendship League, the authorities suspect the man was a terrorist. After discovering the driver was murdered, Barbie and Sophie try to find the murderer before he strikes again. A boy is found hanging from a tree at an exclusive private school, apparently having committed suicide. Things quickly become more complicated when the school attempts a cover-up as Sophie and Barbie must untangle a complicated web of sex, scandal and lies.

 

Eleven-year-old Dan Howell starts suffering night terrors and frequent hallucinations. Kuki sends the Howells a letter in House’s name. Thirteen-year-old House begins a bet to determine whether they are his biological parents. Dan develops a twitch and a blocked blood vessel. Using coffee cups from the parents, House does an unauthorized paternity test and discovers that neither parent is biologically related to Dan. House is then able to determine that Dan is suffering from a measles virus contracted during his childhood. Later in the year, a college student collapses after having sex with his fiancée. Twelve-year-old Swiper and House have different ideas. After several tries, when the student comments that his old cough medicine did not have letters on it like his current pills, House discovers colchicine pills that look like cough medicine, revealing the source and confirming his diagnosis. Thirteen-year-old freshman Brian develops a crush on his foster mom. He confesses by kissing her, though she shoves him away and they have a talk. Lois is concerned about nine-year-old eighth-grader Stewie’s behavior; he physically assaults his mother, finding that it makes him smile.

 

Francis, Peter’s dad, insists that Stewie be baptized. Stewie promptly becomes sick, so Peter and Lois take him to the hospital, where a doctor quickly and correctly diagnoses Stewie’s condition as exposure to tainted water. Stewie is quarantined in a germ-free environment. Lois asks Peter what his religious beliefs are, sending him on a quest to find out. Brian is nearly killed when Peter hits him with the car. He recovers but he’s depressed by the uncertainty of life and death. Cindi Morgan, a girl in eleven-year-old sixth grader Meg’s science class, invites Meg to her after-school club. Thrilled at being included, Meg agrees but discovers the club is the Lesbian Alliance. She joins anyway and pretends to be a lesbian because the girls in the group treat her as a friend. A young woman who falls off a bridge is believed to have committed suicide until Henry proves otherwise as he and Bev reunite. Henry receives a letter from his mystery stalker on old paper from the Italian Hotel where Henry fell in love with Abigail.

 

In the present, the victim's professor, who was translating an ancient Latin codex with her, is the prime suspect until found dead, after being released on bail. Because the lack of evidence would exonerate the professor, and cause police to continue looking for the real killer, the professor's death was also made to look like suicide. Again, Henry proves otherwise and is saved by the police when he decides to confront the real killer. After solving the case, Henry gets a call from his stalker, now introducing himself as "Adam", to congratulate him. "Adam" claims that he shares the same immortality as Henry, that he has been alive for at least two thousand years, and that he and Henry will eventually meet in person as they have eternity together. Thirteen-year-old Tony's bike is stolen, and he later discovers it was used in a robbery a few miles away and "featured" on the evening news in a high-speed chase. All hell breaks loose at the office when Tony opens a mysterious letter containing a small puff of white powder which may be some deadly bacteria. The whole office is put into lockdown and quarantined, leaving only the lab and autopsy operational.

 

Angela and Tony are isolated into a bio-hazard isolation room while Tim and Blue are left to discover who sent the envelope and their reasons for doing so while searching for a cure to help their friends before it's too late **.** Blue engages in a deadly battle with a serial killer, thirteen-year-old Patrick downsizes a serial killer live at his and his dad’s stage show. As a result, his thirteen-year-old twin sister Angela and five-year-old sister Charlotte are inadvertently yet brutally murdered before eleven-year-old Tim’s eyes. Patrick subsequently is submitted into a mental asylum. The team struggles to cope with Angela Jane's death while searching for her killer. Henry also feels responsible and is determined to even the score. Regina Mills discovers Henry’s immortality and joins the team. Henry’s friend from a long time ago, Alice Baxter, also returns to join the group. When Henry and Regina are placed in a difficult position, Regina shows her value by saving both their lives and as such, Jane Turnkey is finally accepted into the team, officially replacing Angela Jane.

 

 **Three years prior** , eleven-year-old Helga gets asked to the school dance and her fourteen-year-old best friend Will deals with his own feelings about her proposal. Will advises Helga against dating thirteen-year-old Danny Fenton and she freaks out. Big Bob physically attacks Helga. With nowhere to stay, Helga turns to Will for shelter. First, he dismisses her idea of living together, but later agrees. Will reveals to Helga his fears about why his relationships end in failure. Jack meets Regina and they develop an instant friendship. Jack needs help working on his resume, and Regina reluctantly takes on more responsibility. Thirteen-year-old Carl hits eleven-year-old Blake with a huge snowball, that causes him to fall over. The Griplings (Claire; senior Courtney; eighth grader Blake) are robbed, and Prescott becomes a missing person. David Charming is signed on as a rookie detective under Blue Backstrom. Street petty criminal Annie Lisbon witnesses the robbery, leading them to freshman Raven Roth’s birth mother. When she attacks David, Blue kills her. They then discover she was framed, leading them to mobster Tiana Flynn, an associate of Carmine Puckett, an organized crime boss. Tiana Flynn has David and Blue captured, but Carmine spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of town could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. In exchange, Carmine orders Charming to kill Oswald Cobblepot, a low-level freshman member of Tiana’s gang and informant for Major Crimes Unit (MCU) investigators. David fakes Oswald’s death and tells him never to return to town. David promises the Griplings' son, Blake, and his butler, Winston, to find the real killer. Oswald resurfaces and kills a fisher for a sandwich. Annie is seen watching the Gripling Manor. Meanwhile, an investigator threatens Snow, David's wife, to tell him about Snow’s unknown past.

 

Tony prefers to goof off rather than accept responsibility. His father Tony Sr is the leader of the barnyard when the principal is away, giving the teens the safest moment to spring up. After Tony interrupts a barnyard meeting with his wild antics, Tony Sr has a talk with his son, in which he tells him that he'll never be happy if he just goofs off, and that he should grow up. Tony ignores this advice and leaves to have fun with his friends seventh-graders Finch and Digit, fifth-grader Freddy, and fourth-grader Peck. They hang out at a large barn in an unoccupied farm; they unoriginally call it the barnyard. That same day, Tony meets a new, yet pregnant twenty-year-old girl named Nymphadora, accompanied by another freshman girl named Raven. That night, the teens throw a massive party in the barn; all the teens are there while Tony Sr watches over the fence, which marks their space. Tony is assigned his shift along with him, but he talks himself out of it, saying that he's needed for a certain role in the party barn. Tony Sr talks with Tony Jr and says that the day he found him alone in the meadow, the stars danced. Tony is given the privilege to party out, and the thankful son runs to the barn.

 

Later, Tony Sr has to take on a pack of Alligators. Tony Sr manages to fight off the pack until he's stabbed on the leg by the leader, making him fall. The Alligators pile on Tony Sr, but he manages to grab the leader and escapes the pile. He threatens to punch the leader, but lets him go, scaring him and the Alligators off. Tony Sr then falls on the ground, exhausted. An observer runs into the barn and tells Tony and he runs outside to his father. Tony Sr opens his mouth as if to say something, but then falls into a coma. Special Agent Hank Mandel hires eighth grader child prodigy Jimmy Neutron to lead a team of his brilliant friends: eighth-graders Toby Curtis, Edd Vincent and Happy Quinn. They are assigned their first mission by the government to help land airplanes at LAX when the air to ground communication system is shut down by a bug in the new traffic control software. They instantly connect with a eighth-grader named Cindy, the older cousin of eleven-year-old child genius Blake.

 

Freshman Tony shirks his duties off to Freddy and Peck, so he can assist three freshmen troublemakers Anteros Amores, Georgie Jr, and Zuko Basco in teaching an annoying frat boy a lesson. They wind up being chased by police and a helicopter on the TV show _COPS_ in a stolen 1960 Chevrolet Impala. Tony is informed that the Alligators kidnapped first-grader Hannah Gallo, and he sets out to find her. The leader stabs him in the leg, just as he had done to Tony Sr. Finch, Digit, Freddy, Peck, and Raven arrive to help Tony, along with the troublemakers. The leader tries to kill Tony from behind, but Tony is alerted when Peck successfully manages to crow a warning. Tony catches said leader and tells the Alligator to never return. thirteen-year-old Brittany taunts her paste-eating classmate Dan. Brittany struggles with apologizing when Dan falls into depression. Eleanor is tired of people dismissing her as more sugar than spice, especially Beatrice and her sisters, who treat her like a baby. When she sets out to prove she's hardcore, she takes everyone by surprise, even the newly named Gangreen Gang. After the girls lose their baseball in Gangreen Gang's shack – they’ve claimed it in the Vile Valley – window it seems to offer the evil villain the perfect opportunity to destroy the pesky girls. Unfortunately, they get more than they bargain for when the girls treat it like a visit to their shack, just to cause trouble over a baseball. Eleven-year-old Stephanie is afraid of going to middle school. Fourteen-year-old DJ is also unhappy about high school when her best friend, Kimmy Gibbler, is placed in a separate homeroom from her. Ten-year-old prodigy Sheldon starts freshman year of high school with Georgie. Missy is in fifth grade. Sheldon uses sports analytics to help his school's football team, coached by his father, win games, but becomes too popular for his taste as a result. Georgie struggles with his father neglecting him in favor of spending time with Sheldon.

 

Phil is feeling awkward, since he’s been unpopular all his life and as a result, has developed social anxiety. Missy, however, revels in Sheldon's new popularity. Meemaw also asks for his advice for her sports bets. Sheldon gets a B+ on a math test from his exhaustion after accompanying Phil, Missy and Georgie to a party and decides that he cannot keep helping the team and continue giving Meemaw advice. He tells on his family to Mary, which prompts her to reprimand them on their actions. George begins ignoring Sheldon again for being a "snitch" and reconciles with Georgie. After overhearing a conversation about a sick baby, fifteen-year-old House investigates the maternity ward and predicts an epidemic. After realizing the severity of the disease, Foutley quarantines the maternity ward. To discover the source of the epidemic, House begins treating the children. However, when the kidneys of two of the children shut down, House is forced to test which drug caused the failure, resulting in one of the babies dying.

 

Following an autopsy, the team discovers the presence of echovirus 11, CMV, and parvovirus B19 antibodies. They test the mothers and decide the cause of the epidemic is the Echovirus. Using an experimental anti-virus, they successfully cure the remaining babies. House, determined to find the entry point of the virus, finds an elderly hospital volunteer coughing and wiping her nose as she pushes around a cart of baby toys and blankets and makes the connection. Fourteen-year-old Shaggy’s bike is stolen by Oskar – who unknowingly signed on to a counterfeiting scheme. Lars and Twister team up to put Scooby Snax out of business so they can market their own all-purpose animal biscuits. Shaggy buy the first edition of his favorite comic, only for it to be stolen by Wendel McWendel (the artist) to become rich and to make sure that his first edition was the only one. David finally meets Annie who states that she has been watching him during his visits with Blake and might have some information on the person who robbed the Griplings. Meanwhile, Oswald kills two college kids after they mock his walking pattern.

 

A nun arrives at the hospital with her hands covered in rash, but House quickly dismisses the case after treating with antihistamines, suspecting an allergic reaction, to dish soap. However, she has an asthma attack and House administers epinephrine, causing her heartbeat to increase. Her shouting that she has God inside her allow House to find a copper IUD inside Sister Augustine's uterus, which she is allergic to. The device is surgically removed, and she fully recovers. Oswald takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to town, having kidnapped a teenager for ransom. Gertrud Kapelput is investigated. Claire Gripling disappears attempting to locate Prescott. Seventh grader Oliver still doesn't know Miley is Hannah. When he tells her that he loves Hannah, Miley and Lilly try to get him to turn his attention to other girls, since Miley is worried that if she told him the truth he'd be in love with her too. The girls come up with a plan to get Oliver to hate Hannah. Oliver and Hannah meet up at the beach and she chews licorice gum since Oliver hates it, but the plan backfires.

 

Eventually, Miley reveals to Oliver that she is Hannah Montana, causing him to faint. Meanwhile, freshman Jackson accidentally buys a "girl's car", and he tries to convince Robby to get rid of it. Thirteen-year-old Joan is assigned to be nine-year-old Sherlock’s Sober Buddy. She proposes they become consultants for the police to distract him. Thirteen-year-old Jen Masterson breaks up with her boyfriend Ryan Evans, upon him coming out of the closet. Thirteen-year-old Jackie invites her to stay over for a while. Fourteen-year-old Will is reeling from a bad breakup from his first real boyfriend eleven-year-old Tim. Jen catches Ryan and her twenty -year-old sister Courtney making out at a party, and the former couple gets into a fight. Fifteen-year-old sophomore Chandler begins smoking cigarettes, which his friends can’t stand. Vanessa starts dating seventeen-year-old Clifford Howard – who all her friends love, but she’s bored. Poor, honest thirteen-year-old Cat Valentine can’t deal with the fact that her bank gave her one thousand dollars that isn’t hers. Then, the Yahoo soda company gives her seven thousand more unwanted bucks after she finds a dismembered thumb in a can of soda.

 

 **Two years prior** , Joan and Sherlock fight, due to his lack of trust and sharing regarding his past before drugs and his mysterious personal life, resulting in her saying she will request another companion assignment. Sherlock concludes that his victim's husband, a psychiatrist plotted to have her killed by giving his patient pills that would make him violent, then sending him after his wife. There was a pre-nuptial agreement and he would have received the money if his wife were to die. Brian loses a bet with Stewie and he must pay him his money. When Brian fails once, Stewie brutally beats him in the bathroom. Each day goes by, and the ten-year-old resorts to more and more ways of torture. After beating him with a golf club and threatening to cut his ear off, Brian finally pays him. Later, Stewie feels bad about it and allows Brian to have his revenge – which he does by shoving him into a deep ditch. Fourteen-year-old freshmen Jonesy, Vanessa, Jude, Clutch and Jen apply for part-time jobs at the mall. Jen is totally prepared for her interview at The Penalty Box (a sporting goods store) and sails through. However, the others do horribly. Vanessa winds up at the Khaki Barn, run by perfection clones.

 

A spoiled freshman girl from school, Sharpay, is forced to get a job after maxing out her daddy’s credit cards. She takes a job at a lemonade stand in the food court called The Big Squeeze. Work pressures quickly get to the gang.  Sophomore Sophie reluctantly joins Agent Barbie to travel to Aurora, Washington State, where a human hand was found inside the stomach of a bear. As Sophie identifies the man, she discovers he might have been a victim of cannibalism. The investigation hits a roadblock when Barbie loses a suspect in the woods, leading him and Sophie to spend some time in the local bar where Sophie is hit on by every available man in the small town. Barbie shares a dance with Sophie to give her a break from all the unwanted attention. At the lab, ten-year-old freshman Zack and fifteen-year-old sophomore James Rennie Junior compete for the attention of a beautiful package delivery employee. A six-year-old boy's remains are found near a shopping mall and when he is confirmed by Sophie to be the same boy who went missing from a local park, Barbie and Sophie's teams work together to find his murderer.

 

During a fight at a dance club, a wall breaks open to reveal a mummified corpse and a stash of methamphetamine. When Sophie and her team identify the deceased to be a former deejay of the dance club, Barbie and Sophie investigate a rival deejay and the owner of the dance club. After a month or two of working every day after school, everyone is dying for a day off. Jonesy scores a job at the mall’s indoor amusement park, and he announces he can get them all in for free. Jude, who works at Stick-It, has a boss who never comes in. Jude just makes a lifelike dummy in his place. Vanessa flatly tells the clones she’s taking a break. Clutch works at Spin This (a record store) and files for time off work. Workaholic Jen doesn’t want to risk losing her job, so Vanessa enlists Sharpay’s help in breaking Jen out of The Penalty Box. Jen gains a probation, and Jonesy gets fired. Lizzie McGuire gets the chance of a lifetime to join Hollywood Arts, an elite performing arts club at the school. She does this by taking her older cousin Kimmy’s place in her school's big showcase.

 

When Kimmy's tongue gets swollen and she can't do the singing, Lizzie’s new friend Shovel O’Brien tells Lizzie to fill in for Kimmy, but she refuses. They force her on stage and, with the help of Shovel, Lizzie receives a standing ovation from the crowd, and accepts the offer to join Hollywood Arts. On her first day, she meets Cat Valentine, a girl who seems to be living in her own head, Lance Sweets, a shy awkward nerdy student who speaks through his dummy Rex, the handsome Juan Magnifico, and his mean girlfriend Jade West. After accidentally spilling coffee on Juan (and wiping his shirt), Lizzie finds herself at the wrath of Jade, who thinks that Lizzie was flirting with Juan. Jade does an improv scene with Lizzie, letting Lizzie be a dog and then starts commenting on what a horrible actress she is. She then finds coffee and spills it on top of Lizzie, causing her to leave the room in humiliation. After the altercation with Jade, Lizzie wonders if she is good enough or even belongs at Hollywood Arts. At the insistence of Kimmy, (who doesn't want to be known as the "freaky girl whose younger cousin quit on her first day") and Shovel, who tells her not to let a mean girl crush her confidence, Lizzie returns to class and subsequently gets revenge on Jade by besting her in an improv assignment and then by kissing Juan in front of her.

 

On Halloween, Cat, Freddie and Sam do a special webcast in a supposedly haunted apartment. Numerous spooky things happen: lights fail, "blood" appears, objects fall and break, and the apartment owners return early. The apartment is later known to be an old apartment as the iCat crew find that the doorman, Biff, had purposely given them wrong information. The owners give explanations of the happenings, and iCat continues. Meanwhile, Jason is making a giant jack-o-lantern and forgets to buy candy for trick-or-treaters. When he gives them ridiculous items such as a carton of eggs and jumper cables, they storm into the room, causing Jason to hide in his monstrous jack-o-lantern. They roll him out to the hallway and out to the street, into the harbor where the pumpkin sunk. Billy, Mandy, Grim and Azrael go trick-or-treating. Azrael mistakes a woman for Atrocia, the host of the all-night Halloween marathon on TV and goes to talk to her. Upon looking at her face, Azrael realizes her mistake; however, the woman mistakes Azrael for her daughter, Nymphadora, and takes her home. Nymphadora is now Azrael and does not have a stomach. At the same time, Billy mistakes Nymphadora for Azrael and he and Mandy take her with them. In the end, Billy and Mandy take Nymphadora back to her mother and Azrael goes back with them.

 

Sam Truman creates a Behavioral Analysis Unit with five teenagers, or near-teenagers – meaning thirteen-year-old boy-crazy cheerleader Willow Rosenberg, fifteen-year-old jock Derek Morgan, fifteen-year-old sarcastic Christian Amanda Ambergate, twelve-year-old brainy techie Dorothy Ann Rourke (who was taking upper-level classes), and ten-year-old genius Spencer Reid. Truman works for Marissa Benson, and the latter has tasked the former to determine whether veteran profiler Dr. Marbles is ready to return to active duty. Melanie Puckett befriends a group: Sportacus, Strut, Kowalski, Lilly and Ernie. Sally Botsford falls in a hole Robbie had dug. Robbie tricks Sportacus into place him a pair of radio-controlled boots (under the alias Rob U. Blind), making it impossible for him to function. SpongeBob and Wally want to meet their favorite retired superheroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, who are now elderly and living in a retirement home. They try to bring them out of retirement, much to the annoyance of the superheroes, who only want their television repaired. SpongeBob and Wally go through various antics to help them out of retirement and eventually succeed when the two heroes treat them as villains and use their superpowers to force them away from the retirement home. SpongeBob and Wally then watch _The New Adventures of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy_ on TV, which consists of the two playing chess and testy that their telephone needs to be fixed.

 

 **In January last year** , Billy tries to help his uncle Nergal make friends by being considerate, but Nergal fails to apply correctly his advice. When Nergal is told that Azrael was forced to be Billy and Mandy's friend-slave, Nergal then decides to force the world to be his friends by turning them into dark beings like him. Spongebob decides he wants to live among the fishes. Wally and Cindy stage a set-up picnic to try to convince SpongeBob to move back, but he resists – though he eventually returns home to forgiveness. George takes the boys to Florida to see a Space Shuttle launch to cater to Sheldon's interests for a change, but it gets rained out. To cheer him up, George pretends to act dumb and asks Sheldon how lightning and thunder work, leading the latter to appreciate the former more. Meanwhile, Mary, Missy and Meemaw go to a beauty salon. Mary and Meemaw get into a heated argument after the latter comments on the former for being "no fun" for forbidding Missy to dye her hair, but both later make amends with one another. Danny messes up his tryout as a boxing announcer when he accidentally reveals private information about a boxer. Meanwhile, Joey and Jesse are KO'd by a bantamweight: Michelle. Julien’s adopted older brother Brodney marries his best friend Bronda Sodaro. On Sports Day, Robbie challenges Sportacus to a competition but cheats and Sportacus is out of the race. Heinz is in an artistic depression, handing off poetry – i.e. "The movies are gray/The TV is black/The horses are running/Please bring me some food." The McFarland family gets stinky neighbors. Farmer Herb's prize pumpkin goes missing, so the kids decide to search for it.

 

 **In February last year** , in a lab experiment that goes horribly wrong, Prof. Irving Fitzpatrick accidentally fuses his mind with that of his vicious lab mouse and becomes the villainous Dr. Two-Brains. Alvin decides to change the Chipmunks' clean-cut image to a punkier, more rebellious one in order to gain more publicity, but the trio ends up running from the police when they attempt to perform in an underground club. Joey Tribbiani’s grandma Nonnie and sophomore Gina rob an armored car in broad daylight. While trying to stop Granny Nonnie from robbing Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry store, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are blinded by Granny’s dazzling jewelry, then captured in her knitted “Web of Yarn.” After destroying a rampaging robot as WordGirl, Becky returns home to find that she has an unexpected ‘playdate’ with the Sky School prodigy Theodore McCallister III. When Becky discovers that Theodore is actually “Tobey,” the mischievous genius behind the giant robot’s rampage, she risks revealing her secret identity. Tobey and Becky argue over whether Tobey’s robot caused real damage to the city or only a minor hullabaloo. Tobey decides to play a game with Becky to see if she’s really WordGirl or not. Tobey gives Becky an impossible choice: reveal herself as WordGirl and destroy the robot threatening her house or do nothing and watch her house get demolished. Becky and Bob (a.k.a. Captain Huggy Face) initiate Emergency Plan #47, with mixed results. Danny is turned half-ghost [meaning he half-died] from his parents’ ghost portal project. When it didn’t work right, they quit, and Danny snuck in.

 

 **In March last year** , Bert, Auggie, Kuki, Wally, and Emma form a team called Sector V. Joan is the head of the sectors – a secret organization of teenagers set out to stop the gangs of town. On their first mission, they face The Delightful Hive [Toby Seville, Sasha, Charles, Too Much and Uriel – led by Grace “Mother” van Dahl]. The Delightful Hive attempts to poison a cake factory. While Sector V saves the cake, The Delightful Hive escapes. Jack begins his singing career with his first show of _Just Jack_ , though Will and Helga nearly upstage him due to a spat. Meg lands an internship with the mayor, and Chris becomes a paperboy. Stewie practices to be in the Olympics. Brian becomes a crazed activist when the mayor bans gay marriage after twenty-year-old Jasper announces he wants to marry his partner at the Griffin home. The Chipmunks make up a singing telegraph service to help buy some golf clubs for Dave's birthday. But when Theodore loses the addresses, the boys are sent on a birthday mission, for a $100 bonus. Except, that when Theodore wrote the number he wrote it upside down, so the Chipmunks end up going to the wrong house and are tricked into doing some different pranks for some college students who are bored. Becky tries to distract her little brother TJ, so she can transform into WordGirl and capture Dr. Two Brains before he goes on a cheese-stealing rampage. WordGirl tries to capture Dr. Two Brains after he eats all the cheese in the grocery store, but Dr. Two Brains is able to escape by causing a ruckus. Twister's cousin Clio goes along with the gang to their respective ice competitions, but both she and Reggie are at each other's throats about which competition is better. Otto is offered to be sponsored by Sno-mart, against his father and sister's wishes because he rides for Rocket Boards.

 

 **In April last year** , the BAU thinks outside the box, and Dr. Marbles recovers from a near-death experience. Spencer fails his firearms qualification exam and is forced to work without a gun, which makes things worse when he and Truman find themselves in a life-threatening situation. Wordgirl makes Captain Huggy Face try on some new costumes because she feels his regular costume lacks pizzazz. Sportacus loses his crystal and Strut finds it but does not gives it back to him. Robbie uses the opportunity to hand Sportacus a fake crystal and now the town is in real trouble. Strut is stuck in a deteriorating treehouse. The Botsford family are flabbergasted when Dr. Two Brains appears on television, threatening to turn the city into goop if he doesn’t get every piece of cheese in the city. WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face confront Dr. Two Brains at his warehouse hideout. Dr. Two Brains proves that their attacks on him would be futile by capturing them in his giant mousetrap. Luckily, Wordgirl is helped again. Peter and Lois try to teach Stewie to swim.

 

Peter gets his own news segment called “ _You Know What Really Grinds My Gears_?” Jack and Regina dress up and spend a night on the town, and Regina becomes very popular with some drag queens. Fourteen-year-old eighth-grader Bugs meets his new classmate London and the two go out on a date, but while Bugs finds London more annoying, London becomes more infatuated with Bugs; Bugs even tells Daffy that he thinks London is insane. He attempts to break up with her, but she mistakes his attempt as a marriage proposal. Unable to talk sense into London, Bugs decides to use the vows to break up with her; however, London breaks up with him to be with the fifteen-year-old freshman wedding planner, Meadhra Sullivan. Eleven-year-old Stewie is blamed for urinating all over the house; however, it is really Brian who is responsible. After urinating on the carpet once more overnight, Stewie is blamed. When the family goes to the local supermarket to buy groceries, Brian urinates in the checkout line, revealing to the family that Stewie is innocent. The family attempts to counsel Brian with therapy, where Brian's psychiatrist Dr. Martin believes he has a urinary crisis brought unto by stress. Helga brags that she and Will are the best of friends, with no secrets from each other--but when Jack reveals that Will briefly had a girlfriend that Helga didn't know about, she becomes fearful that he might be hiding things from her.

 

 **In May last year** , Kim has to stop Dr. McFarland from using stolen Japanese game technology to build a giant robot. Fighting the bad guys, however, is nothing compared to asking her crush, Jude Lizowski, out to an upcoming school dance. On their way to a cheer competition, the Middleton Cheer squad gets stranded at an old camp with which Blaine has a long, and bad history. He faces a high-school mutant who, when human, constantly picked on Blaine, but who is now determined to get his revenge on Blaine for inadvertently causing his transformation. Phineas and Ferb design a roller coaster for Wanky Land; get an unlimited friends’ pass. The boys throw a beach party, while Heinz goes around stealing everyone’s lawn gnomes. The Krusty Krab has a lack of customers, and Mr. Bunny tells Squidward and SpongeBob that the Krusty Krab needs ideas to bring in more. Squidward suggests a talent show at the Krusty Krab, and Mr. Bunny agrees. When the night of the show arrives, it is a major success, attracting a full house of customers. The final act features Squidward dancing to various genres of music, but the audience quickly hates it. They begin throwing tomatoes at him, making Squidward leave the stage. SpongeBob goes onstage and begins mopping up the mess, which the audience enjoys and starts cheering. Alvin, Simon and Theodore go in search for a mother to attend their school Mother's Day picnic. Each choose the person that they each think Dave will like best. But, when all three of their choices arrive at their house, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore will do anything to make sure their choice wins.

 

Regina privately hires Will when she begins to consider breaking up with her secret twenty-four-year-old boyfriend Cooper, and her insistence on secrecy only makes Helga more paranoid. Sheldon tutors Georgie for their math test, only to discover that the latter cheated to pass. Since the _Star Trek_ character Captain Kirk also got away with cheating on the Kobayashi Maru test, Sheldon decides to adapt the "playing fast-and-loose with the rules" lifestyle he believes both Georgie and Kirk embrace by forging Mary's signature on a note excusing him from P.E. class and not checking out the school library books. He eventually gets caught after another teacher shows George the note, prompting Mary to tell off Sheldon to make amends by making him return the books and go back to P.E., where Sheldon is made to climb the gym rope. Buster Carmichael arises as the villainous Evil Sandwich Making Guy as he kidnaps Miguel the manager in exchange for being out of crustless bread. Becky’s classmate and editor for the school’s online paper Kowalski Penguin wants to know Wordgirl’s secret identity. The BAU meets Sam’s son Jordan.

 

 **In June last year** , the town is in the grip of an unusual heat wave. The Ocean Boys crash Andie’s sprinkler party, which soon becomes a disaster. Peter gets into an argument with sixteen-year-old Brian, going so far as to threaten to take him back to the foster home and adopt a girl next time. Brian runs away, and the Griffins search for him. Sixteen-year-old Daffy decides he and Bugs can make a quick buck by going on the game show _Besties_ , where best friends answer questions about one another. Thirteen-year-old Ernie wants to know if fifteen-year-old Bert will still be his best friend if he has a hat, jumps around saying rutabaga. Bert stops him and says that he will be his best friend no matter what. Ernie then decides that he won't do those things anymore. Instead, he wants to have a fish on his head, dance and saying hippity hoppity. They join the show _Besties_. Fourteen-year-old freshmen Miley and Lilly, as well as sixteen-year-old Will and fourteen-year-old Jack are also contestants on the show. _Besties_ proves that Daffy has a lack of knowledge toward almost anything about Bugs; Ernie is less knowledgable about the things Bert doesn’t show with actions; Miley and Lilly are holding secrets from one another; Jack knows _a lot_ more about Will than he lets on. Fifteen-year-old Meg pretends to be homeless to get pity and sympathy. After telling a sexist joke at work, Peter is forced to go to a women's retreat camp and comes back acting sensitive and effeminate.

 

Lois and the others become greatly disturbed by his new attitude, and when his condition worsens, they do everything in their power to restore his manhood. When Amanda and four civilians are held hostage on a passenger train en route to Dallas by a paranoid schizophrenic, the BAU find themselves forced to play into the man's fantasy in order to save the hostages. Spencer is able to get into the man’s head. Dr. Two Brains becomes frustrated with a malfunctioning trap. WordGirl tries to thwart Dr. Two Brains' latest scheme but is distracted by a yummy mixed-fruit beverage. After another failed attempt by the evil Ira Rosenberg to steal a Krabby Patty, SpongeBob reasons that Ira Rosenberg is just lonely and needs a friend; that's why he's so evil. After SpongeBob befriends Ira Rosenberg, the two engage in a variety of friendship activities. Unfortunately, Mr. Bunny must show SpongeBob Ira Rosenberg's true colors. Jacob and Buford investigate the sudden popularity of a new newspaper, the product of a mind control plot by Mr. Big [a.k.a. Evan Wilson] using chemicals in the paper's ink (ingested by unsuspecting readers licking it off their fingers). Jacob and his friends hunt for a 40-year-old treasure dictated by an old library book.

 

 **In July last year** , to make it up to Bugs, Daffy goes out of his way to purchase tickets himself for a cruise ship using Bugs' dad’s credit card and showers his friend with attention - sometimes with unorthodox methods. Finally, Bugs concedes that he likes their friendship the way it is. Mary becomes worried when she finds Sheldon playing Dungeons & Dragons with Phil and sophomore Carl. She tries to ask Phil’s and Carl’s parents' help to try to put an end to the game, but they don't share her concerns. Failing with that effort, she asks the family pastor for advice. Together, Mary and the pastor convince Sheldon to study Baptist theology, only to backfire when Sheldon takes it a step further and starts researching all of the major religions. Not satisfied with any of the major religions, he falls asleep studying the Bible that night and has a dream about two living numbers, a 1 and a 0, who almost reveal the secrets of the universe to him before Georgie wakes him up. Sheldon then decides to start his own religion which he calls "Mathology". Jack, Elliot, and British cousin Ferb try to earn their merit badges. Elliot McFarland tries out for the soccer team. The Seville boys enter a contest so that they can win a chance to sing with Dolly Parton. But contest rules state only natives of Nashville, Tennessee are eligible. The boys enter the contest anyway, but they make an enemy when they win **.** A fiddle player who got second place in the contest, is determined to prove that the Chipmunks are not from Nashville and win his chance to sing with Dolly Parton.

 

D.J starts to notice how much Joey needs his own room. Then Joey gets to go on a comedy tour for two weeks, so the family thinks it's a perfect time to get Joey his own place. Since Joey is gone, Jesse has to take care of everything Joey had to. When Joey gets back he discovers that they made him his own room in the garage, which includes his old stuff from his mom's house. when Captain Huggy Face is late for a robot battle because of the bus schedule, WordGirl suggests some other modes of transportation. Kowalski ponders WordGirl's secret identity while Becky saves him from perils that he doesn't notice. Despite certain clues, Mr. Botsford is oblivious about WordGirl's secret identity. The kids go whitewater rafting. The McFarlands find a treasure map **.** Alvin is upset about his role as an angel in the school play. However, after a bump on the head, he believes he really _is_ an angel. It is now up to Simon and Theodore to make sure he does not mess up things _too_ badly with his so-called "good deeds". As his thirtieth birthday approaches, Danny makes it clear to Jesse and Joey that he hates surprises and does not want a party, but as Jesse, Joey, and the kids plan an extravagant bash, the guys' decision to purchase some new seat covers for Danny's beloved car ends up creating utter disaster and "Bullet" ends up in the San Francisco Bay. Jesse and Joey want to make up for it and buy him a new car that looks just like Bullet, but just as they are about to buy it, Joey and Jesse must fight an unknown caller to get Danny's car.

 

 **In August last year** , Diane Reid collapses after a blood clot travels from her leg to her heart. After arriving in the hospital, she begins to vomit blood, causing sixteen-year-old House to expect a Vitamin K deficiency. House's team discover unused Ampicillin and frozen microwave burgers, supporting House's diagnosis. However, Diane, in a decision House claims to be inconsistent with her schizophrenia, calls Social Services to take her son. House takes the blame. Diane later receives treatment, is healed, and reunites with her son. Sheldon asks Mary to buy him a new computer. George insists that they cannot afford it, but Mary reveals that she has been secretly saving money. They get into a heated argument about the secret fund, which prompts Mary to take Sheldon and Missy to live with Meemaw for a while. She buys Sheldon the computer to make a point to George and, while Sheldon is initially overjoyed, he finds that its ELIZA psychotherapy program's advice on how to fix his parents' marriage proves to be useless.

 

Meemaw eavesdrops on Sheldon and forces Mary to feel out George to get her out of her house. Meanwhile, Georgie advises George to pretend to apologize to Mary, which the latter eventually does. In the ensuing days, the family finds various uses for the computer. Dr. Two Brains tries to throw Wordgirl off by stealing potatoes. With his degrees in chemistry, he is able to turn the potatoes into gold. When he spends a little too extravagantly, Wordgirl busts him. Butcher attempts to steal an ancient artifact from the museum that he believes is from his family history. Becky is on a field trip, but Butcher is unable to snatch it anyway, due to his supreme clumsiness. An elderly man dies from a youth potion that made his body younger but caused his brain to age more quickly. Henry and Jetta must race to determine the source of the potion before any more die from its effect. Gloria Carlyle, the matriarch of a rich and powerful New York family, is found dead during a celebratory event in the museum that was organized in her honor. Henry is first reluctant to investigate the case as Gloria was pivotal in his life, having encouraged him to propose to Abigail. However, he is determined to complete the investigation after he is forced off the case by Conrad Carlyle, Gloria's son, and begins to delve into Gloria's tragic past.

 

 **One year prior, in September** , Butcher manages to win one over on Wordgirl through a diversion. Buster tries to overturn City Hall but fails. Dr. Two-Brains gets away with stealing a load of cheese, but Wordgirl stops him from reselling it at higher prices. Granny Nonnie prnts off counterfeit coupons. A superhighway threatens a country landmark **.** Everyone is searching for Bigfoot. A disconsolate Ernie tells Dennis Finch that he's lost his prized Rubber Duckie. Finch tries to calm Ernie down and says that he'll buy Ernie another one. Ernie says he can't - Rubber Duckie is special and unique. He tells Finch that Rubber Duckie is "cute, adorable, sweet, cuddly, and makes a wonderful sound." Finch tells Ernie that he'll bring him a new one. Finch comes back with a new Duckie, but this one is different - it's a Grouch duckie. They realize that they have different ideas of what is cute and ugly. Ernie thanks Finch for trying to help - and when he sits down, he hears a familiar squeak. He digs through the stuff on the floor and finds his Rubber Duckie! Ernie and Finch argue over which of their ducks is the best.

 

House and his team investigate the mysterious poisoning of grammar-school student Matt McGuire, until another teen is brought in with all the same symptoms but almost nothing else in common with Matt. Meanwhile, House has an old lady [Doris Gordon] hit on him who turns out to have Neurosyphilis. Helga fears that Will is the reason that she has no interest in dating guys. Shaggy winds up as a contestant on his favorite game show, when Priscilla Addy shows up, demanding the producer give back her [cancelled] show. Becky’s party is put on hold when a blackout encases the town. Buster steals gold bars from the town vault and _hides_ them, confusing everyone. WordGirl must decide which is a bigger threat to the city: Chuck's crimes, or Mr. Botsford's strange-smelling traditional family recipe. John Henry Giles, a legendary jazz musician with ALS, is brought in to be treated by Fox for pneumonia. House's attempt to prove that he doesn't really have ALS causes John Henry to suffer respiratory failure. House intubates him in violation of his DNR and tries to keep him on life support using a legal technicality. Sanban notices a blood clot, which is removed, and MRI reveals an Arteriovenous malformation which is operated on restoring his ability to walk. Meanwhile, Fox receives a lucrative job offer from John Henry's doctor, his former mentor. John Henry then leaves his sax with House as a parting gift.

 

 **Eleven months prior, in October** , Jack begins a career in massage therapy, taking on Regina as his first client. Helga feels left out when all her friends talk about their dogs, so she adopts an adorable Yellow Lab puppy and keeps it at Will’s house. Though Will initially hates the idea, he soon becomes obsessed with the puppy, and Helga realizes that he is lonely for companionship. Meanwhile, Regina and Jack become the puppy's dogsitters, and Regina has some fun by thinning Helga's closet of outfits she deems ugly. David is questioned about Oswald, who returns to town to get revenge on Tiana. Oswald gets a job at Don Lucius Malfoy's restaurant, and is befriended by Lucius himself. Annie Lisbon is given to David for his investigation; but she uses the chance to escape. Oswald offers David help in stopping the future war. The latter learns of the Arkham Plan from Winston, who states that Carmine and the Mayor are backing the project that will improve the Arkham District, opposed by Lucius, who has another plan. An independent hitman starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan. Despite their father telling them that they can't go to a movie premiere because they have to study for their mid-terms, freshman Miley sneaks out with Lilly and Oliver after they convince her, while junior year Jackson also sneaks out separately with his friend Derek. When they both find out that they sneaked out, they see Robby with a woman at the movie theater when he said he was attending a meeting, so they try to find more information about the woman. Miley gets upset, thinking Robbie is trying to replace her mother, who died several years ago.

 

Sheldon and Phil have a falling out when Sheldon finds more in common with Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy brings his friends woman-crazy Derek Morgan and woman-shy Spencer Reid over to Sheldon’s house uninvited. When the three attempt a science experiment despite Sheldon’s protests that it will not work, the chemicals begin to overheat. Jimmy opts for taking a bus to the beach. When the bus comes, Sheldon makes quick work of escorting the driver and Jimmy off, only for the experiment to explode, and the bus to be out of commission. It's Will's birthday, and everyone goes to _Champions on Ice_ \--even though he doesn't want to (but pretends that he is okay). Helga and Jack find a mutual interest in figure skating.

 

 **Ten months prior, in November** , Sheldon's principal asks Mary and George to consider sending Sheldon to a school for the gifted in Dallas. Sheldon and his teachers are delighted by the idea, but his family (except for Georgie) quickly begin to miss him. Sheldon enjoys the intellectual stimulation but dislikes the folk rock-singing family that he lives with. When George impulsively drives to Dallas to bring him home, Sheldon is happy to go back home. Danny is determined to make Thanksgiving extra special because Grandma can’t make it for the first time. The men are inspired to make restaurant reservations, but D.J. and Stephanie encourage them to have the traditional festivities at home. The results involve a frozen turkey (due to DJ), a smashed pumpkin pie (due to Stephanie), and lots of tears, but the biggest challenge of all is with a certain family member (Michelle) who has not yet come to terms with Pam's death.

 

Stewie begins to admire Lois, after she rescued his beloved teddy bear, Rupert, from a vicious dog, and repaired it. As he becomes increasingly dependent on her, she attempts a hands-off parenting approach, ultimately leading Stewie to return to his old ways after she refuses to respond to his need for attention. Will and Helga find entertainment in listening to the conversations through their heating vents. Jack writes and performs a play that expresses his dismay over the fact that Will and Helga are ignoring him. Thelma Griffin, Peter's mother, visits the household, telling Peter she has split up with his father, Francis Griffin, to Peter's dismay. Brian begins dating Jackie, an attractive, but "dumb" sophomore; much to the enjoyment of Stewie. Persuaded by Stewie to end the relationship, due to her lack of intelligence, Brian goes to her house, but ends up having sex with her, rather than breaking up. Lois is shocked to find Chris and his friends watching pornography in his bedroom. After an armed robbery of Malfoy's restaurant, Oswald is promoted to restaurant manager by Malfoy, following the former's action of saving a bag of money and the death of the previous manager. David urges Blake not to lose hope in the city.

 

 **Nine months prior, in December** , Oswald fatally poisons the restaurant robbers, who are revealed to had been hired for just that purpose by Oswald himself. When watching television with Brian, Stewie discovers his old friend, Olivia, a female actress, is coming to town to boost her Hollywood career. Stewie insists Brian should take him to the mall to ridicule her when she arrives, but he instantly begins to fall in love with her. At first, she does not feel the same way, but decides to date Stewie when he attempts to act in a more mature manner. Sherlock is also introduced to, and begins working with, junior detective Courtney Masterson. Sherlock and Joan investigate after the police wrongfully arrest Eli Rogers. Sherlock deduces that he has Stockholm syndrome and sympathizes with him to help find the killer. The killer is later revealed after he commits suicide, and Sherlock investigates his home. Jack lands a date with a cute graduate student in a bookstore, but inadvertently ruins a potential relationship when he pretends to be a law student. Freshman wannabe lawyer Jeff Winger had plans on exploiting his friendship with twenty-one-year-old Barry Bruin for test answers. Barry works at the school for college credit, and he sometimes substitutes for some classes. Jeff starts up a Spanish study group to score with attractive freshman Spanish student Emma Swan he meets at the community center. She invites her sophomore friend Auggie Anderson, who in turn invites eighth-graders Tommy Lisbon, Stephanie Tanner, and seniors Reggie Rocket and Everett Backstrom. After believing he has secured a date with Emma, Jeff stirs up conflict within the group to leave with her, only to be confronted by her about his ulterior motive. When he gives an inspirational speech to calm them down and finally go out with Emma, she reveals his true intentions and asks him to leave. Jeff storms out, only to find out the answers obtained from Barry are actually blank.

 

As he is leaving campus, Jeff runs into Everett and Tommy who are encouraged by his advice. Jeff resigns himself to flunking the test, but Emma, speaking for the group, reluctantly invites him back, saying the group didn't make much progress after his departure. Joey wants to get back together with an ex-girlfriend he dumped (Wanda Li), so he tricks Vanessa into posing as his new gal pal. Heinz helps Jen do her first load of wash, as she’s back living with Vanessa. Chandler has a difficult time breaking up with his annoying girlfriend, fifteen-year-old sophomore Sasha van Dahl. Joey gets a big film break when he’s hired to be Al Pacino’s stunt butt. Chandler has second thoughts about a married woman, Kathryn Lester, who wants him to be her sex toy. Jen tries hard to prove to her friends that she really doesn’t have a type-A personality and can be as kooky as the next anal-retentive chef. Just as Cat’s about to sing at Central Perk, the town has a blackout. The gang returns to Vanessa and Jen’s apartment, where Will is struggling to tell Shawn he likes him. Chandler is stuck in an ATM atrium with Victoria’s Secret model Jill Goodacre, who he desperately tries to impress.

 

 **Eight months prior, in January** , after dating a while, Stewie becomes irritable at Olivia after she flirts with one of her old friends at a party. After walking in on Olivia cheating with the teen from the party, he leaves the house in anger and decides to set fire to it, leaving Olivia and her new partner to burn. Luckily, Brian is there as well and douses the flames. Helga nears a nervous breakdown, and Will is there for her. Seventeen-year-old Everett’s twenty-one-year-old girlfriend Yolanda breaks up with him after dating secretly for three years. Seventeen-year-old junior Will mourns the anniversary of when he and Tim first started secretly dating while at a hockey game with sixteen-year-old junior Chandler and thirteen-year-old eighth-grader Joey. fifteen-year-old Jen goes in for her learner’s permit. Jude, the only member of the gang with one, gives her tips. At first, she’s worse than an old lady drier. After training at the virtual driving game in the arcade, Jen is a lean, mean driving machine.

 

After Clutch loses his lucky jacket, he’s convinced he’s doomed to a life of bad luck. Sharpay is slacking off – she ignores customers and she doesn’t follow recipes. Jonesy scores a job opposite her called The Party Lime. He has to choose whether to take one for the team or let Sharpay get shipped off to the Boardwalk in her Lemon. Clutch scores backstage passes to the _Mighty Weasels_ concert; Jude and Vanessa clamor over one another for the extra ticket. because Ms. Vortex is mean to everyone, Cat and Freddie spy on her to see what mean teachers do after school for a segment on iCat. They find out she is addicted to Randy Jackson. They eventually get caught when Sam tries to get them out, and Freddie accidentally breaks her bagpipes by tripping over them. She threatens to call the police and expel them unless she performs on her webshow. Ms. Vortex ends up performing on the bagpipes and their view count drops instantly. When they use the green screen to get hilarious backgrounds, people come back and iCat has more viewers than ever.

 

 **Seven months prior, in February** , Jack's fifteenth birthday is coming up (on the sixteenth). The preparations for the party are bigger than Judith expected, including ponies and a merry-go-round Daniel hired. The party is pretty distressing for Jack, but by the end of the party he sees the advantage of growing up. The gang deliver Shaggy's baby sister Sugie to the babysitters, but the babysitter's house turns out to be the old lair of a master criminal, who just escaped the jail. While doing a "Blab Cam" bit on iCat, Freddie gets a date with a girl named Brittany Ann. They have a date in Cat's apartment, and Jason is their waiter. They start to like each other, but soon she wants to do her own webcast on the same day as iCat. She then spellbinds Freddie to only work for her and not iCat. He obeys her commands and becomes her only slave. Freddie begins working only with Brittany Ann and production of iCat suffers. Things worsen when Brittany Ann invites Sam to come to her webcast. Sophie's former freshman year substitute teacher and ex-boyfriend, Michael Nygma, arrives at the Jeffersonian just as an investigation into the death of a woman found hidden in a refrigerator begins.

 

Sophie works to gather evidence for the prosecution, only to discover Michael has been appointed expert witness for the defense. Two days before Valentine’s Day, Barbie brings in the body of a man found in a fallout shelter. While Sophie is eager to examine the body, her colleagues want to go to the company's Christmas party. When Zack cuts into the bones of the man, he accidentally releases a deadly fungus causing the team, including Barbie and Dr. Linda, to be quarantined in the lab over Christmas. Sophie and Barbie investigate the body parts of a woman found in different locations by Los Angeles International Airport. However, Sophie and her team have trouble identifying the victim when they discover she had extensive cosmetic surgery done, which altered the core architecture of her skull. Lizzie wants to try out for the lead role in a play called " _Moonlight Magic_ " which Jonesy is writing the music for. However, according to Wormtail, she must master a monologue known as "The Bird Scene" before she can be involved in any school production. Despite her many efforts at it, she fails consistently. She again does "The Bird Scene" and states that she is proud of her work. The secret of "The Bird Scene" was to be proud of one's acting style, which she had been failing to show, and she passes. As well as this, she must also think of a creative and meaningful way to decorate her locker, which is Hollywood Arts tradition. After thinking for days, she decided to decorate her locker with the words "Make It Shine," and lighting them up, as that was the song that she sang that got her into Hollywood Arts.

 

 **Six months prior, in March** , Jonesy and Lance sign up for ballet class to meet girls but find out they were not the only males with the same idea. They attend the class only to see a bunch of men and want to drop out of ballet. But they must continue the class unless they want to fail the semester. But then, a young girl joins the class to teach, and the boys go crazy about her. Billy tells Azrael to help him throw a surprise birthday party for Mandy. Then, a reluctant Azrael helps Billy prepare a cake while keeping it a secret from Mandy. In the end, a somewhat surprised Mandy reveals that her birthday isn't here for the next five months, something that Billy already knew about, stating that makes it "a real surprise party." sixteen-year-old Patrick Jane briefly meets fifteen-year-old Teresa Lisbon upon returning to school, who rebuffs him. After finding out where she works, he uses his powers of manipulation to force one of her co-workers, an older agent, to punch him in the nose. For fear of a lawsuit, this prompts Agent Michael Vincent to allow Patrick access to all the files. Patrick then rides along with Teresa as they're attempting to solve a shooting of a state appellate court judge's son, while offering his unsolicited insights.

 

In the end, Patrick forces a corrupt cop to confess to the murder. Vincent, impressed with Patrick's performance, hires him as a consultant. Former glee club star Sirius Black takes over the high school's glee club in the hopes of restoring it to its former glory. He is faced with the challenge of converting a group of misfits, including fame-hungry Danielle Walker; inspired church choir singer Candace Flynn; friendless, depressed and possibly suicidal Kurt Hummel (guidance counsellor Alice warns Burt of this); Joan Watson; and Seth Cohen (the latter two because of a dare from Joan’s Goth friends), into a team of singers. When Sirius discovers that football quarterback Finn Hudson has a secret talent for singing, he blackmails Finn into joining the club. His friendship with friend and colleague, George Cooper, the football coach suffers when George discovers that his crush, the school guidance counselor, Alice Baxter has a crush on Sirius. Meanwhile, Sirius' pregnant girlfriend Zelena pushes Sirius to find a higher paying job to support his family.

 

 **In April** , the town succumbs to a flu epidemic, and vaccinations are in short supply. Sheldon's mysophobia surfaces when influenza hits his school. He is successively sentenced to detention and suspension for leaving his class and the school. He then uses his suspension time to convert the garage into a closed ecological system. While George, Missy and Meemaw are mostly amused by his behavior, Mary is the only member of the family to be really worried about it. Meanwhile, Georgie takes advantage of Sheldon's situation to gain sympathetic hugs from girls at school. With numerous attempts to get him out of the garage proving to be futile, Meemaw finally coaxes Sheldon out by appealing to his pride as a Texan. Nevertheless, he gets sick, but feels better when his mother sings Soft Kitty to him. Sirius considers quitting his job and commitment to the glee club, but overhears New Directions performing "Don't Stop Believin'" so well that he ends up returning after getting guidance from Alice, concluding that he could not bear to see them win Nationals without him. The glee club must perform in front of the school for the first time in an attempt to recruit new members. Sirius takes a second job as a janitor and grows closer to Alice, who decides to respect that he is married and instead accepts a date with football coach George Cooper. Zelena discovers she is having a hysterical pregnancy, but hides the truth from Sirius, telling him they are having a son.

 

Cheerleaders Emma, Wheezie, and Finn's girlfriend Raven join New Directions, recruited by coach Bellatrix Black to help bring down the club. Danielle and Finn kiss while rehearsing, but Finn chooses to return to Raven. Sirius forms an all-male a cappella group called the "Acafellas", neglecting the glee club in favor of dedicating his time to the new endeavor. After two of its members quit, glee club member Finn and his best friend Ace join. The group records an album and performs at the school PTA meeting in front of celebrity guest Josh Groban, but Sirius ultimately recommits to New Directions. In his absence, the club members struggle with choreography, and resist attempts at sabotage by members of the cheer squad. They briefly hire well-known choreographer Dakota Stanley, but fire him when he belittles their appearances and abilities.

 

 **In May** , Edd's magnifying glass and Becky's favorite doll go missing so the Ocean Boys think that there's a thief around town. Olivia, Annie, and Melanie, collectively known as "the Foster Care Sisters", lure Wally, Edd, and Otto into their trailer park home. Once there, the Foster Care Sisters make the Ocean Boys feel right at home by letting them wear their fathers' robes and serving them lunch while the Ocean Boys enjoy a movie. The Ocean Boys enjoy this hospitality at first, but slowly the sisters reveal that they each have a crush on the three boys. SpongeBob and Wally think Squidward is dead after ruining his self-replica. Squidward decides to take advantage of their mistake by telling them that he will spare them if they accept all of his commands. SpongeBob and Wally decide that since Squidward is a vengeful spirit, they need to have Squidward put to rest. Squidward eventually admits his charade, but SpongeBob and Wally believe that Squidward is simply in denial about his death. SpongeBob is asked to take Bugs to a summer school dance after he was dumped by his girlfriend. When they arrive, SpongeBob clumsily ruins Bugs' experience, making him break down. Feeling sorry for him, Bugs attempts to console him and restore his confidence.

 

Bugs and SpongeBob perform a dance, which everyone else soon begins doing. However, this results in many injuries and mass destruction. An angry mob forms and throws Bugs and SpongeBob out of the building. SpongeBob apologizes, and Bugs says that even though it was a disaster, it was really fun. SpongeBob is always the best employee ever but Squidward wants the Employee of the Month Award for a change. The two argue about the award and set several traps for each other as they both desperately try to reach the Krusty Krab first. They get there at the same time, just as Mr. Bunny opens the doors. They begin overworking themselves in an attempt to impress him, doing more harm than good, scaring Mr. Bunny out of his wits in the process. They then try to make as many Krabby Patties as possible, eventually causing the Krusty Krab to “explode”.

 

 **In June** , on an excursion to the Grand Canyon, Daffy is arrested and sent to court for littering the Grand Canyon and refusing to pay the fine. Daffy tries to place the blame on Spongebob and then on Bugs. While on the witness stand, Bugs becomes annoyed by Daffy and the two begin to bicker, prompting the annoyed judge to throw both in juvey on contempt of court charges. Once inside, Bugs becomes taken to his new environment which contrasts with Daffy who is in a constant state of fear. In the end, both serve their time. However, when Daffy litters again, the whole situation begins again. Jimmy confides in Sheldon that he likes Cindy; Sheldon warns his friend that he is chasing a dream he will never catch. Jimmy invites Cindy to Sheldon's house for Indian food, where she asks to use his shower since hers is broken. While wrapped in a towel, she gets to meet their visiting friends Lance Sweets and Zack Addy. When Sheldon and Jimmy drop off a box of flat pack furniture that came for Cindy, Sheldon is deeply disturbed at how messy and disorganized her apartment is. Later that night, while Cindy sleeps, the obsessive-compulsive Sheldon, unable to sleep, sneaks into her house to organize and clean it. Jimmy finds out and reluctantly helps him. The next morning, Cindy is furious to discover they had been in her house. Sheldon tries to apologize to Cindy but fails by remarking that Jimmy is a "gentle and thorough friend". Later, Cindy encounters Zack in the hallway. Though he does not talk to Cindy, she calms down whilst telling him about the issue, reasoning the guys were just trying to help her, and hugs Zack.

 

Then Jimmy apologizes, prompting Cindy to forgive him. Swiper believes an uncooperative homeless woman is faking seizures to get a meal ticket at the hospital. But her situation strikes a chord with Wilson, and he resolves to keep her from falling between the cracks. Meanwhile, House gets an audience of two medical students who are learning how to conduct medical histories. While trying to figure out why a young patient (soon-to-be third grader Chip Potts) will not stop bleeding after a car wreck, House accepts Lois’s challenge and goes off Vicodin for a week in exchange for no clinic duty for a month. As House's withdrawal symptoms become severe, his methodology for his patient are more harsh and risky, and Swiper and Kuki are afraid he may not be thinking clearly enough to save the patient's life. Bill is almost attacked by a member of the Alligator gang (Aldo). After finding out that Aldo has a toothache, he takes him to see Dr. Barty, the local dentist. After Bill starts losing all his hair he goes to Bev for help. She’s able to make a serum to sprout his hair quickly, though it also turns green. After dropping a fridge on someone's scooter, Michael, James, and Danny Wilson must find a job to pay to get it fixed. After getting fired from Bev's Cafe, Bill asks them to help paint a billboard. Fifteen-year-old Jack loses his virginity to his seventeen-year-old boyfriend Phil.

 

Poppy Beifong frames Shaggy (and Scooby) when he steals a “cursed” pair of swords from his museum to make a mint. The gang sets out to prove innocence. When the gang goes to a ski lodge on the brink of bankruptcy, they encounter a dangerous icy criminal causing trouble. Frank Valentine is stealing the diamonds in the mine. Blake plans to find a way to speak to the board members of Gripling Enterprises to learn their connections to the Arkham District Project. A new drug called "Viper" is hitting the street, endowing the user with super-strength, but eventually killing them. Lucius plans to rob a casino owned by Carmine, and Oswald offers a less-casualty plan, forcing him to reveal his past, which Lucius believes after David confirms it. The latter learns that "Viper" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and Gripling Enterprises. Lucius successfully robs the casino, admiring Oswald. In spite of thirteen-year-old Sherlock’s dislike of bankers, he and sixteen-year-old Joan take on a case that involves a missing Wall Street executive, who turns up dead of a heroin overdose that Sherlock suspects is not accidental. Upon further examination, Sherlock suspects a serial killer is on the loose when he finds he is not the only executive of the company who has suffered a mysterious death. After Sherlock is captured by the killer, Joan is forced to tell the chief the truth about her job with Sherlock to get the chief to search for him.

 

 **In July** , Vanessa, Heinz and Roger mourns the death of her grandmother. Chandler is irritated when he discovers his classmates peg him as gay. Vanessa’s dinner burns when the gang runs to her rooftop to see a runaway Underdog balloon. Joey wins his first modeling gig as the poster boy for VD. The gang makes a pact to spend an entire month without any dates. Will kisses Chandler’s mom, and Joey catches them. Of course, he tells Chandler. Joey’s parents allow him to move into Chandler’s house while Chandler’s mom goes on tour for her erotic novels. Chandler and Joey go shopping for a new kitchen table after they accidentally break it, but they return with a Foosball table instead. Chandler accidentally sees Jen wandering around topless after her shower, and a chain reaction ensues when she tries to even the score by seeing his penis. Joey must play parent when he has to decide whether to hide his father’s affair from his mom. No one can stand Cat’s new boyfriend, an irritating guy and Will’s younger brother Roger. Will agrees to go on an awkward date with Amy Farrah Fowler. They end up at the same restaurant as Emma and her new girlfriend Wheezie. Joey sets Chandler up on an unintentional blind date with Jackie – in the same restaurant. Vanessa, Jen and Cat spend the night building a boyfriend bonfire in Vanessa’s bedroom. On the day of Tony's seventeenth birthday, he makes a prank call for the principal to leave the school during a summer school day, so they can have a party. His plan backfires, though, when the principal hires her frat boy nephew to “babysit” the school. Tony and Finch pretend to be superheroes Cowman and Ratboy, but the other teens are not fond of their antics. Fortunately, when Tony and Finch rescue the Pizza Guys from falling off a cliff, the gang decide to join them as superheroes – Cowgirl (Wheezie), Mr. Hamtastic (Digit), Paranoid Man (Freddy), and Green Rooster (Peck).

 

After Tony saves Lulu’s life by pushing her away from a falling amplifier, Lulu begins getting loyal to Tony and becomes devoted to helping Tony doing everything, but Tony soon becomes annoyed when Lulu goes overboard. Jen falls in love with her boss Coach Penguin’s senior son Skipper. Skipper is her new coworker, and they go on a date. However, while Skipper seems to love her, she can’t stand that he’s so similar to his dad. Scared of losing her job, Jen tries to be the worst girlfriend ever so Skipper will dump her. Jonesy destroys a receiver in the Stereo Shack and agrees to work off the damages. The manager is hardcore geek Gordo. He humiliates Jonesy until the money is paid off, and Jonesy is fired. Jen gets Sharpay a date with Phil, a hot guy she’s been crushing on all summer. Since he’s only seen her in the lemon hat, she needs to find something extra-not dorky to wear. She tries to go through all the stops… which ends in her barfing sushi all over a dress borrowed from a window display, as well as on Phil, Jonesy and Wyatt. Jonesy gets fired, and Vanessa manages the Khaki Barn for a day.

 

Soon-to-be-freshmen Annie Walker, Buford Pugh, Dani Plasmius, Dennis Loughran, DA Rourke, Jacob Rosenberg, Remy Buxaplenty and Wanda Li sign up for Mrs. Opal Chantal’s science experiment club. She allows the students to call her Mrs. Opal. An agent from the State Department is sent to perform a security review on Sophie and her team. The slightly burnt, comatose body of a woman is found in a car with signs her son [Carl Foutley] was kidnapped, leading Barbie and Sophie to suspect the son’s biological father, Jonas Foutley. Their investigation is complicated by their discovery that Jonas is in the witness protection program. Lizzie finds Juan and a guy named Otto supposedly fighting and tries to intervene. However, she finds out they were only stage fighting. After a stage fight lesson, Wormtail gives Jade as Lizzie's fighting actress in a scene they are assigned to do. Lizzie is afraid to do it because of Jade and, during the skit, she 'hits' Jade with a cane. Jade's eye begins to bleed and, following this, gets a black eye. Consequently, Lizzie is given a punishment of cleaning the theater after a food fight scene. However, during an altercation between other students the boys poured a cup of ice in the girl's tucked-in shirt she tries to get back at them by throw a cup of water at them, but the boys got out of the way and Jade ends up getting wet. As she tries to run off and hide, Shovel finds her and discovers that she used fake blood and makeup to fake her injury. After this, Jade begins to feel guilty, especially when learning that Lizzie refuses to tell the truth on her, and she helps Lizzie clean a little bit and ditch the security guard watching her to clean the hall.

 

 **Last month, in August** , Billy and Finn have been playing their favorite video game, _Beasts and Barbarians_ , for three days non-stop. To stop their video game addiction, Azrael transports them all to a real-life version of the game. Seeing as Billy and Finn are still doing good in their quest, Azrael increases the difficulty by manipulating the traps himself. In the end, Billy, Mandy, and Azrael return home escaping from a giant cyclops, while Finn remains trapped. Dale "Barbie" Barbara buries a guy’s body in the woods. As he is leaving the town, his car breaks down. Local paper reporter Yolanda Tipton, who was investigating mysterious propane deliveries, takes a special interest in Barbie after he saves the life of Perry Flynn-Fletcher. Big Jim's unstable son Junior kidnaps Candace Flynn when he begins to suspect she had an affair with Barbie. basketball star Troy Bolton and math-whiz Teresa Lisbon meet at a summer party – despite Troy wanting to play basketball, and Teresa wanting to catch up on her reading. They take part in a karaoke contest, discover they have a great chemistry between them and end up exchanging numbers. While fishing in the next town over, Reggie and Otto Rocket find Cody “Slippery” Soap, floating on a little rowboat with his big fluffy dog Appa. He had accidentally caused a capsize in the formerly named Fire Nation Gang, and Zuko Basco has been marked and banished from the gang. With his father Ozai being the don, Zuko has also been banished from his home. Zuko is told the only way to return home is to find Slippery, fight him, and bring him to the leader of the gang.

 

When Digit's truffle pies become a huge hit in the barnyard, the teens decide to use Digit's pies to sell them to the humans to make money, but Digit quits when the teens begin to get greedy with trying to make money. Olivia has what they think is an epileptic seizure. Yolanda takes Barbie into her home, where he realizes the guy he buried was her boyfriend. Granny Nonnie manages to convince Town Hall that they don’t need Wordgirl – and Becky is forced into incognito. Tobey challenges Wordgirl to a dodgeball game versus destroying the library. James’s dad Evan Wilson surfaces as a new villain: Mr. Big – along with his (much smarter) sidekick and Ryan’s mom Derby Evans. They explore the realm of mass mind control. BG and George join a community club – meeting Cassie, Mailbox, Zak, Wheezie and Bev. Zak helps Mailbox conquer his fear of the dark. Cassie’s mouse Poozie runs away.


	4. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's doing their own thing coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so… the first chapter was just a test. The second chapter was explanatory, and the third gave background information. This chapter is told in timely increments of thirty minutes over all the events that happen in the town of East Oaks, Lava Springs and Chino over the first day back at school. 
> 
> Also, I’d like to warn you now. I’ve changed Robbie Rotten’s bio. 
> 
> First off, his name is Robin “Robbie” Rotten  
> Second, he’s slightly above his class, so he’s sixteen now  
> Third, Karl is his biological dad  
> Fourth, while Glanni is still his half-brother, he is eighteen but still a senior  
> Fifth, Robbie and Glanni have three thirteen-year-old brothers in eighth grade
> 
> Okay, now you may commence your reading…

**5:30 am**

 

“Breakfast!” Wanda calls loudly from the dilapidated kitchen.

 

She knows all her kin within the house can hear her, as well as they can smell the air. Despite the walls being caked on with crusted syrups and regurgitated vegetables, the prominent scent in the air comes from the newly-made cinnamon French toast and sausage links. Winnie is the youngest of their brood, with six boys still at the house, and several older boys who’ve moved out of town. As expected, the septuple maniacally races downstairs, shoving each other and leaning the banister even farther. Several bars are missing or scraped to the bone, resembling a toothpick.

 

Wade, in a navy blue stained bathrobe, manages to grab his daily planner as he takes a spot at the breakfast table next to his father. Wally is wearing a scraped black shirt, boxers, and an Anarchy baseball cap backward as he slides in beside Wade. Wilson is wearing a spotty orange nightgown and nearly breaks his plate as he settles in the chair beside Wally. Whoopty, wearing fully stained pajamas, arrives at the breakfast table with a brush tangled in his hair, a toothbrush foaming at his mouth, and he nearly tackles Wilson. Weepy files in beside Whoopty, wearing blue camo. Wanye walks in wearing an oversized black Anarchy shirt and smells faintly of smoke. He sits beside Weepy as Winnie walks in. She’s wearing an oversized baby pink Anarchy shirt, taking the last seat aside from their mother.

 

Breakfast is expertly placed on the table, though much of it is half finished by the time Wanda takes her seat at the head of the table. Seconds are located in the center, of which the boys take full advantage. As they eat, Wayne reads his paper and sips his coffee. Wally snags the sports section and Weepy grabs the finance section, as they leap from the table. Whoopty shovels extra toast in armloads, running back up the stairs in a split second. Wanda and Wade talk over his busy schedule, while the other three continue eating the meal.

 

In apartment 3C, Jeff is awake far before his mother. He’s been tending to his Kerostina facial routine in the family bathroom since stepping out of the shower. Once things are settled in the fashion he desires, Jeff sidesteps from the mirror and sets his sights on his wardrobe. Being the first day of his sophomore year, Jeff knows he needs to dress to impress. He can’t wear anything that marks territory since he’s already found his place in the school by the end of the previous school year. He searches for something tactical and comes across his cerulean Old Navy shirt. He then moves on to find the perfect jeans that fit snug and accentuate his butt.

 

**6:00 am**

 

The alarm goes off in the bedroom shared by Michael and James. Mike has the top bunk, so Jimmy reaches out to shut the clock off. He tries to move fast, but he isn’t quick enough as Mike pounces on him from above. The older brother energetically jumps up and races out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way. Jimmy huffs and dusts himself off. He collects an outfit he had preplanned for the day, grabbing a towel and a washcloth from the linen closet in the hall, and claims the bathroom for a shower. He takes up the allotted ten minutes and when he is stepping out, the door opens.

 

“Mom!” He calls out, grabbing blindly for his towel.

 

“There’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Shauna snaps, ushering him out of the shower.

 

Danny is with her, being pulled along. She runs the tap, waiting for the water to turn lukewarm for her youngest. Jimmy watches in the mirror, as he brushes his teeth. Mike rushes into the bathroom, shoving Jimmy out of the way to squirt a glob of toothpaste into his mouth. Jimmy looks away in disgust but has a hard time finding somewhere to go when Shauna starts undressing Danny. He complains to both brothers, though Danny is focused on his task and Mike responds by throwing back a gulp of mouthwash. It trickles down his chin as he swishes it in his mouth.

 

“Mouth-breathing pig.” Jimmy groans.

 

Mike spits it out through the gap in his bottom front teeth, getting it all over Jimmy’s front. The sophomore shoves the junior, starting a brawl in the bathroom. Mike douses Jimmy in aftershave, and Jimmy retaliates with the closest thing he can find: baby powder. This continues as Shauna helps Danny bathe. Their dad Evan is soon standing in the doorway with his police uniform on and a stern glare placed on his face.

 

“What the hell are you cadets doing?”

 

The boys separate and hop to their feet, staring shamefully at the floor. He takes in the scene, glancing over to the shower and then back to the boys.

 

“James, wash your spittle and get dressed.” He looks at his eldest, who is wearing a baggy Hogwarts jersey and stained silk basketball shorts. “Michael, help your mother and change your pants.”

 

In apartment 2D, Ernie is enjoying a bubble bath and singing along to the radio. He uses his rubber ducky as a microphone. Ernie’s favorite striped shirt is hanging on the back of the unlocked door, getting unintentionally steamed as he bathes. He’s optimistic about most things, from his mom always being cured of her illness by nightfall to spending his schooldays with his best friend Bert.

 

Jade is sat in her backyard, clipping the grass with a sharp pair of scissors. She’s wearing all black, fully dressed for school. In a while, she’ll add her makeup and grab her keys. For now, she’s content on trimming her lawn. The grass is lucky, she feels. Each blade gets shade, rain, and sun. It gets fed, it sleeps, and when it gets shredded to the nub, the blade will simply regrow. The blades do not move from their roots and are living gratified lives.

 

**6:30 am**

 

In apartment E2, Joan has awoken and fixed breakfast: medium-grade eggs and turkey bacon. She has left Oren with his meal and a glass of orange juice as their mom walks into the kitchen. Henry hadn’t come home, and no one has mentioned him. Joan musses Oren’s hair and grabs her keys. She walks a few steps and knocks on the next door. In little to no time, the door opens to a redheaded college student. Her hair is sticking out, evident that she had been in a rush.

 

“Do you need me to wait, Ginge?”

 

“No,” She smiles shyly. “I can fix my hair in the car.”

 

Ginger closes and locks her door before joining Joan in the hall. Ginger is working with her mom in the hospital in the morning and then gets a ride to college for classes in the afternoon. The girls take the stairs to the parking lot, and Joan readies herself to drive.

 

In her mansion, Blair wakes up via a pleasant alarm through the PA speaker next to her bed. She presses the button, holding it in to request a raspberry tart and a lemonade for breakfast. Satisfied with her order, the rich blonde dutifully makes her bed and enters her enormous walk-in closet to find the perfect back-to-school look. The process takes an hour to come to a decision.

 

Aldo is out for a jog around the swamp in his neighborhood. He’s wearing baggy jeans with a solid black T-shirt and the gang’s avocado jacket. The others will be walking over in about an hour, but these mornings, Aldo is able to be who he wants to be. J’Mam-maw is working out the kinks to her latest hip hop dance moves with her neighbor Blaine under her carport. Aldo reaches the corner of Cryer Court and Princeton Place, and he stops to take a breather. He notices Jack Walsh backing out of his driveway. Through their living room window, Aldo notices Andie pacing on her phone.

 

Inside her house, Andie is setting up a time and place to meet with Val. She’s in a baby pink tee and black jeans stressed about starting another year of school. She’s gotten used to her summer schedule of working mornings, coming home for chores, and fixing dinner by the time her dad gets home. With school back in session, her work schedule has been pushed to four-thirty to eight-thirty, so she can still be home in time to make a rushed dinner for her and her dad. Val agrees to meet Andie in the auditorium after ending the second period student council meeting early.

 

**7:00 am**

 

Annie is walking to school. East Oaks is quite the distance, but Annie feels as though she needs the exercise. Danielle had taken the car for a Starbucks trip before heading to school. Annie doesn’t mind, keeping an eye out for shortcuts and backways. She’d left the hotel through the fire escape, either bravely or stupidly leaping from the second story ring to the rooftop of the Octoplex. Annie’s glad her sister hadn’t talked her into wearing a skirt. Instead, Annie is dressed in black skinny jeans and a snug, dark camo top. She is adept at parkour and loves any excuse to show it off – even if it’s only proving to herself.

 

Lucas is dressed and reading _A Contract with God_ in the passenger seat of a hearse. His dad has work to attend to for a funeral in Lava Springs. They’ve embalmed the man together last night, but Lucas is now bored as Colin dresses the man. Lucas is wearing ripped jeans and a red T-shirt with an ‘EG’ insignia on it; he has cleaned the back end of the vehicle, awaiting the coffin. The latest _Avengers_ issue is on the floorboard for whenever he finishes his current graphic novel, and there are two others hiding in his backpack.

 

Cindy is energized from Purple Flurp as she practices tai-chi, wearing khakis and a light green tank top. She’s at the bus stop with future filmmaker Gordo in his brown pants, navy blue top and bright green jacket, rational dresser Lizzie in the basic bright blue T-shirt and Old Navy blue jeans, the Cooper seniors – one wearing a red Flash T-shirt over a long-sleeved dark blue T-shirt (thankfully, he ditched the bow tie) and black jeans; the other wearing an oversized, possibly dirty Papa John’s T-shirt and baggy jeans, big brain Neutron in his iconic red ‘neutron’ atom shirt and blue jeans, and silent fighter Perry in an orange tank top, a teal windbreaker that matches his hair from beneath his favorite fedora, and flared blue jeans. Gordo and Lizzie are in her class, and that’s the most she shares with them. Sheldon and Jimmy are gossiping about string theory, Gordo and Lizzie are talking about their schedules, and Georgie is rattling off his ideas for… something, to the uninterested yet attentive Perry. Cindy rolls her eyes at the ‘pathetic’ display.

 

Double D combs over the chores his parents have left on blue-colored sticky notes around the house. He peruses the pink notes, as they’re the chores for the afternoon, and he’ll likely be drawn into another harebrained scheme conducted by his friends by lunchtime. Wally, dressed in a bright orange hoodie and blue jeans, and Otto, dressed in a yellow tank top and red board shorts, wait downstairs in his kitchen as he sets the laundry in the washer and mops the bathroom floor.

 

“Let’s go, Sockhead!” Otto shouts. “Dead Weight and me got a job at Julien’s after school today!”

 

“Dead Weight and _I_ , Otto!”

 

Double D calls back, correcting his friend’s grammar. He pulls his bargain basement messenger bag over his head to rest on his fitted brick red T-shirt-clad shoulder. He dusts himself off, down to his purple jeans before entering the kitchen for an apple to eat along the way.

 

“You joining us?”

 

**7:30 am**

 

A shiny black limo pulls up to PS 118. The chauffeur diligently moves to the trunk, collecting a Gucci backpack and a designer satchel. He then moves to the back doors and holds one open for the spoiled teenagers within. Charles steps out first, adjusting his tie and brushing off his navy blue blazer. He sardonically thanks the man, calling him Jeeves. He collects his bag and waits for his sister. Sasha steps out then, straightening her uniform skirt and collecting her bag as the chauffeur closes the door.

 

“Remember, you have waitressing duties at the diner today, mum.”

 

“Remind me again why agreed to this?”

 

“Your stepfather, with all his love and riches, has asked you to partake in community services to better you with understanding in your community. Mum.”

 

Sasha rolls her eyes, but she’s stuck on the ‘riches’. “Of course. That will be all, Jeeves.”

 

She walks to her brother and they kiss. As if they were dating, instead of being siblings. When they break apart, the van Dahls make their way into the school. They aren’t necessarily _popular_ , but they are highly feared individuals.

 

Val stares out the window, _Panic! At the Disco_ long-sleeved concert shirt reflecting back at him as his adoptive brother takes him to school. It has become ritual, as well as punishment for both of them. Everett has taken to drinking at the bar with a fake ID, while Val has been smoking up by the dumpsters. They haven’t been arriving at school much of last year, both barely passing with Cs and Ds. Val opens the glove compartment box, knowledgeably sifting through various items – a flashlight, a flare gun, a wad of cash in a money clip, a beer bottle, a wallet – and he comes out with a pack of smokes. He shoots a questioning glance to Everett, who shrugs in response. Val pulls out a lighter from his jeans pocket, pushes his widow down as far as it’ll go, and lights one up.

 

Cat is wearing a _Patty Cake_ T-shirt and skinny jeans on the school bus, enthusiastically talking a mile a minute to Freddy (who wears a Cuddlefish concert shirt and jeans with dried mud at the cuffs), Spongebob (who is wearing a stainless white T-shirt, a red tie and brown box shorts) and Wheezie (who is wearing an amethyst tee with a rainbow across the front and skinny blue jeans) while eating red licorice vines from her bra. Jason remains at home, under the watchful eye of their father.

 

**8:00 am**

 

School starts in ten minutes at PS 118. Billy, in his blazer uniform and big pink baseball cap, is bouncing a ball in the gymnasium. It bounces against the wall, back to his face, and then he runs after it and goes through it again. Shovel shuffles through the gym with his sister Pail, going for shortcuts so as not to be late, again, like last year.

 

Jane is sat in her speech class, mindlessly fiddling with the tails of her bright orange T-shirt. Her mom has convinced her to wear a gray skirt with her outfit, albeit _over_ a pair of skinny jeans. Speech had been the most appealing of the available first classes. The teacher up front drones on about what to expect in her class. To Jane’s dismay, there is a lot of class participation. She goes over her other classes in her agenda: US history, geometry, JROTC, AP biology, and theater. Theater is the class that’s scaring her the most, but she can only hope she knows somebody in one of her classes.

 

Lilly has just made it to her algebra class. Unfortunately, she fails to recognize anyone. She inwardly curses herself for being late on the first day. She hadn’t seen Miley or Oliver, so she hadn’t been able to compare schedules. She hates math classes because, unless it has to do with money, she knows she’ll never use it. Rather than listen to the teacher, Lilly (wearing a three-quarter length Hannah Montana concert tee and blue jean capris) whips out her notebook and begins sketching costume designs.

 

Will – dressed in a simple gray Polo and skinny blue jeans – frowns, overlooking his psychology class. He recognizes Lucifer (in his elegantly dangerous dark indigo Dolce and Gabbana shirt, lightweight black jacket, and black pants) at the front of the room, flirting with Marissa (in her hot pink Ralph Lauren top and silver jeans) and Cupid (in his baby pink dress shirt and tight, white short shorts). Will feels a tinge of jealousy, but it quickly disappears when Michael appears before him.

 

“Hairy Ass Truman jealous?”

 

“’M not _jealous_ , Michael.” He grumbles, pushing his way to the front.

 

The eldest Wilson grabs Will’s backpack, sending his classmate to the floor. Will sits up, annoyed by the bully’s tactics, in time for Wally Wolf to knock him back down and hound Michael for some gum.

 

**8:30 am**

 

Joey rolls his eyes as his algebra teacher talks over the main points they were supposed to have been working on in eighth grade. Joey, clad in a school pride T-shirt and baggy jeans, doesn’t remember if they did or didn’t. He looks around at the people at his table. A blonde in a beanie is wearing a grayish-white t-shirt with an insignia on the front, resembling a combination of two Native American symbols: one that represents medicine, another meaning human; and blue jeans, polishing his skateboard wheels. A brunet boy wearing a dirty white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans is picking at his teeth, and a blonde girl with long pigtails wearing a ruby red long-sleeved Gucci shirt and a white miniskirt with like-white leggings underneath is writing in a pink notebook. A scruffy-looking senior with a solid black cane hanging off the back of his chair is wearing a Mighty Weasels concert tee and blue jeans. He looks to be playing his desk like an imaginary piano, and another blonde girl wearing a long, pale pink dress looks like she wants to disappear.

 

Gina had decided to take dance, and she is assigned to be Noah Rosenberg’s partner. Angie and Cookie stick together, though they’ve been separated from Teddy by classes. As such, Teddy sticks by Jim and Ben – since they’ve been separated from their twins Tim and Fred. Ronny is already falling asleep in homeroom, a pool of drool gathered on her desk. Tina and Dina are, for once, _not_ separated by the school system and have third grade in the same class.

 

London has opted for the same dance class as Gina to start the day, though she’s barely paying attention to the basic steps. London is wearing a silver sparkly tank top and black Abercrombie & Fitch pants. Her eyes fall on her classmates’ shoes, and she doesn’t think much of her partner’s formal shoes leading to a maroon and purple suit. Her partner has a few skills, twirling her so he’s doing most of the work and she can focus on other people’s shoes, and not his. It visibly irritates him.

 

Sportacus is in the same class. He’s wearing a white and blue jersey with his last name spelled across the back and some matching sweatpants. Sportacus is partnered with a brunet klutz dressed in a green and yellow jumpsuit to match the car he drives. The boys attempt the dance, but Sportacus is quick on his feet, and his partner struggles with the two-step.

 

**9:00 am**

 

Stephanie, wearing a red and blue T-shirt advertising Red Bull and matching blue yoga pants, separates from her lazy blue-haired partner with the puka shells in the last minutes of class. She freestyles, showing off some hip-hop moves and winding in trouble with the teacher – though a lot of the other kids enjoy it. When the bell rings, Stephanie has a detention slip but places it in her locker as she moves on to French class. Stephanie passes DJ in the hall, the older of which is attempting to remember her Spanish. In the grammar school, Michelle is writing a composition about her summer, using the keywords they’ve gone over in class.

 

Emma – dressed in a loose-fitting gray tank top and raggedy old jeans – attends the rundown schoolhouse Frasier DiMaggio High. There’s only one viable classroom, a gym, a mess hall, and a yard. It’s class time and she’s sat by the windows between Vanessa (dressed in complete punk black from her jacket to her boots) and Ryan (only wearing a white wifebeater and black jeans). The former is sketching an escape plan, while the latter is carving his name into his desk. Emma slumps her head on her desk, barely listening to the biology lesson.

 

Squidward – wearing a short brown t-shirt and turquoise leggings – is breezing by his favorite class of the day, visual arts. It’s the only class that sends him to a tranquil peace of mind. Spongebob, on the other hand, is taking a child care class with his best friend Wally. Spongebob is excited to play house. Clifford is hanging out at Mac’s house, with their closest friends Courtney Gripling and Steve Burns. Clifford has been nominated for ‘Outstanding Student of the Year’, with his grades and volunteer work.

 

Courtney, Steve, and Mac are watching out for Clifford, making sure he doesn’t make any messes before the contest judge announces the winner and arrives for a picture. Zak, wearing a forest green sweater vest over a plain white dress shirt, a black tie, and darker jade pants, is following along in his history book as his teacher recites the events leading to the French Revolution War. He’s always been interested in history, while Wheezie is across the school. She’s been instructed to write a poem describing an inanimate object in the room in her creative writing class.

 

Buffy is wearing a new school spirit T-shirt and jeans, and she is instructed to continue where the teacher leaves off in the book. While the girl is distracted and would obviously be somewhere else, she takes her spot in the book and begins reading in a dull tone.

 

“Mlle Sullivan, décrivez-nous votre foyer.” Shego’s teacher calls to her in an attempt to engage her in class discussion.

 

“Les jumeaux parlent beaucoup, Meadhra est une vaine garce, et Heath est un putain de lâche. Assez bon pour toi?”

 

As it should, this earns the senior dressed in a lime green tank top and black jeans a detention – as well as her classmate Kurt, who is wearing his new Marc Jacobs jacket over a new Formalwear exclusive baby blue dress shirt (which now has a grease stain from being tossed into a dumpster before classes), and Gucci jeans, can’t help but to laugh in agreement. Mego, on the other hand, is working on a self-portrait in visual arts. Ben and Fred are separated, spending time with another set of twins – plus Teddy, Ben and Jim have recruited Phineas; while Angie, Fred and Tim have been joined by Ferb. Hego has a job at the Crab Shack.

 

**9:30 am**

 

Miley, unlike Zak, is completely bored in her history class. She is wearing a basic light red T-shirt and jeans, and she has no problem with her notes, organizing them like concert event information, but she would rather they had a better opening act. Jackson isn’t faring much better, attempting to conjugate in Spanish. Everyone is seated opposite another student, and Sam is fluent in Esperanto – though not _direct_ Española.

 

Shawn, wearing an Apple Jacks t-shirt and jeans, is taking Spanish as well. While his studies are poor on average, Spanish is a class and language that really perks his interest. His partner, wearing a baby pink tee that shows off her belly button ring (a blue and yellow sparkly flower) and orange board shorts, speaks Spanish fluently, as she’s grown up in a bilingual household. The freshman isn’t necessarily smart, but the two are capable of making strong conversation throughout the class.

 

Arnold, wearing a teal long-sleeved shirt over his plaid, untucked pajama shirt, and blue jeans, is in visual arts, attempting to draw a rhinoceros in a starry sky. He isn’t very artistic, and he can admit it. However, he is a creative person, and his grandpa thought it would be the perfect class for him to exercise this talent.

 

Simon has separated from his brothers through most of the day. He’s wearing a dark blue baggy shirt and dark brown jeans, taking a lot of intellectual classes, while Alvin is in more athletic classes, and Theo has the imaginative ones. As the second class drones on, Simon expertly works on equations through his calculus book. He’s already finished the classwork and homework for the day so far, so he’s working ahead for fun. Unlike his more energetic classes, Alvin is in French class, as in ‘the language of love’. He keeps his cool around Shego’s attitude, revelling his own home life.

 

“ _Mon_ père est un producteur de disques, et un frère est un personne intelligente et l'autre est un chat effrayant.”

 

Theo, on the other hand, has joined Arnold on his quest to have a rhino floating in the night sky.

 

Kuki is in child care, having dragged her best friend Wally along with her. Wally, however, is spending a lot of time with Spongebob, so Kuki turns to Oliver. Kuki is wearing an oversized bright green hoodie and black skinny jeans, and Oliver is wearing a white and brown striped shirt and blue jeans. Mushi is busy plotting ways to make her teacher quit or get injured.

 

Dorothy Ann, in her lavender shirt and blue plaited skirt, has her nose stuck in her calculus book as her pencil writes down equation after equation. If she were to glance up, she’d notice the only other person in her predicament would be Simon. The rest of the students are either making small notes or nearly falling asleep. Evan is drawing a map of her neighborhood, alongside her best friend Trixie.

 

**10:00 am**

 

Robbie has his history book open on his desk, though he is fiddling with a television remote where the teacher can’t see. Said teacher is writing “important information” on the whiteboard, but Robbie cannot be bothered to look up. Glanni has decided French class was the way to go. He has quite the crush on Kurt, who gained a detention from laughing, and Cupid, who scoffed and continued with class. Tobby and Bobby are placed in the same group as TJ and Angie; Flobby is sticking by Jim.

 

Willow, dressed in a canary yellow top and Smarty Mart jeans, packs up her backpack, wondering if she made a good decision in taking visual arts instead of a foreign language this year. All they talked about for an hour is primary colors.

 

Jacob, in his red t-shirt and olive green khakis, feels more relaxed than he thought he would have. All that’s required for creative writing is a notebook, a pen, and an imagination. Apparently, they will be working in pairs and even groups later in the year – but for now, they are flying solo. Noah and Emma haven’t unpacked their bags since arriving in their history class. Normally, they enjoy learning about the events that formed their nation and whatnot, but all they’ve learned is “important information” on the events leading to a war.

 

Daniel has barely awakened, though he is wearing a stylish tracksuit and is tuning his guitar. George Truman, in the hall and on his way to work, cringes at the sound echoing through the walls. Under his breath, he calls Daniel a “damn hippie” before boarding the elevator.

 

Sugie is working on her times table maths with her tablemates Tina, Dina, and Guillermo.

 

**10:30 am**

 

Rather than bother with learning about the Eastern seaboard in geography, Shaggy is in the nearly empty auditorium. He’s wearing a faded green shirt that’s a size too large and brown pants. He’s hunkered in the back, taking a long drag while being wary of the duo smoking cigarettes onstage.

 

Twister had chosen biology as his class, thinking it to be the easiest. He is wearing his blue and white street hockey jersey and a pair of green-tinted khakis. His fingers are crossed that he’ll wind up with a partner who actually knows something.

 

Lars is ditching school in favor of skateboarding at Madtown. His best friends Buster and Cooper are hanging out with him, gliding down the rails.

 

Reggie is already flipping through the textbook with high hopes to find some awesome places to ride after graduation. It’ll be a gift to herself. She’s wearing a purple t-shirt with a yellow rocket insignia and dark green jeans. Otto is taking geometry, hoping to find new ideas for businesses and making some side change.

 

James “Junior” is wearing a dark blue military uniform, sitting in biology. He ignores his stomach growling, having not eaten breakfast earlier.

 

Spencer is taking notes in English class. He is sporting a tan button-up shirt, a loose brown tie, and matching brown slacks. The desks are set in groups of three; he and one other classmate are the only students in their groups – although the teacher insists that will change over the first week.

 

**11:00 am**

 

Buford is also sitting in English, counting down the last five minutes before he can grab some lunch. He’s in a group of three with Alvin – who is wearing a specially-made oversized red tee with a big yellow ‘A’ on it, plus jeans and a red baseball cap – and Tim, who is dressed in a black and gold Mortal Kombat t-shirt and snug jeans.

 

Sam Puckett left her biology class fifteen minutes ago to go to the bathroom, and now she’s managed to accidentally lock herself on the roof of the school. She is wearing a Plain White T’s concert t-shirt and comfy jeans, eating Cheetos and playing the balancing game on the ventilation shafts.

 

Harry is ticking off the rest of his English time, drumming his fingers on the table. He’s wearing a loose black shirt, a red and gold scarf, and blue jeans. His tablemates Sam Manson – wearing a black and violet hoodie and black pants – and Jonesy obviously don’t mind as they’ve already packed up. Dudley is hanging out in the Galleria Mall’s food court with his parents’ credit card. He’s already got a tower of food items from Gooey Cream Doughnuts, Nice Cinnabuns, Super Terrific Happy Sushi, and Stick-It.

 

Kim is hanging out in a mirrored room that Wormtail holds as the theater classroom. In a few minutes, she has lunch. Kim is wearing a lime green halter tank top and blue khakis. Jim is hanging out with Teddy, Ben and Phineas during music rotation. Tim, on the other hand, is hanging out with Angie, Fred and Ferb during gym rotation.

 

Joss sticks by her best friend Annie at Sky School. Currently, they’re choosing their first book for reports at the library.

 

**11:30 am**

 

Jo is dressed in a beige t-shirt beneath an open jean jacket and blue jeans. She’s in her mechanics class, listening as the teacher goes over the various project assignments the class will have to look forward to over the year.

 

Tommy Pickles is falling asleep in his class, watching a documentary on the moon landing. Dil has it better, he figures, as his brother is playing dodgeball. His team consists of him, Map, Ashton, Mushi, Lulu, Oren and Cosmo. They’re competing against Danny, Claire, Ronny, Jamie, George, Adrian, and Diego.

 

Angelica isn’t doing too well in her dance class. She’s wearing a dark purple t-shirt and slim blue jeans. She’s assigned to dance with Squidward, and she _really_ doesn’t want to get close to him.

 

Skipper is through the jungle gym and on the wall for the JROTC military fitness test. He has changed out of his military-grade camo shirt and jeans, and into his new JROTC uniform. K Possible is ahead of him, and his brother Rico – who had been wearing an Insane Clown Posse shirt – is directly behind him. Once they finish the basic training, their lunches are awaiting them at a picnic table. Kowalski is sat at a table in the courtyard, anticipating his upcoming forensics class. Private is happily in child care with his friend Theo.

 

Craig is wearing an outrageous costume a la Scarlett O’Hara in _Gone With the Wind_ , as he seems far more into theater than his classmates.

 

**12:00 noon**

 

Peck is wearing a white t-shirt, pink shorts and yellow leg warmers as he dances through the studio. It comes as a shock to many of his classmates, being that he’s so short and delicate.

 

Olga is shopping at Banana Republic while drinking a lemonade she has bought at the Big Squeeze. She has no courses on Mondays.

 

Helga has escaped child care, seriously wondering how Will convinced her to take the class. She’s dressed in a hot pink t-shirt and holey jeans with her hair in a braided ponytail. Helga and Belle – dressed in a bright blue tank top and a lemon yellow long skirt – are carrying their lunches around the school grounds.

 

“Why didn’t I just take creative writing with you?”

 

Belle pours a handful of Skittles into her hand but pauses before she eats one. “I thought your writing was still a secret.”

 

Helga lets out a rough growl. “It _is_. But why the hell did I agree with child care of all things? Jane’s his friend too, and she chose JROTC!”

 

“Could you have been distracted?”

 

Helga slumps against the side of a column in defeat. “Probably.”

 

The column suddenly shakes, and the auditorium doors blast open. Oliver flies out, smacking into Alvin and Arnold, who had been talking on the bench by the fountain. A purple mist surrounds the doors and the bench area; all eyes are suddenly on the lookout for either Robbie Rotten or Juandissimo Magnifico.

 

Ed briefly hears the explosion from the other side of the school, but he is preoccupied by getting acquainted with the school’s forensics lab. He’s wearing an emerald jacket over a faded gray t-shirt and gray pants.

 

**12:30 pm**

 

Peppermint has grabbed a pint of ice cream from the cafeteria freezer, eating it by the garage with a few people – Jo, Tim and Strut – from her mechanics class. Peppermint is wearing a red Abercrombie & Fitch top with tan slacks.

 

Jimmy is admiring the forensic science department and all its available equipment. There’s quite a lot he still needs to procure for his underground lab at home.

 

Peter is wearing a _Freaks and Geeks_ t-shirt under an open black windbreaker and black jeans. As he reaches for a carton of milk a group of freshmen come barreling at him.

 

“We’re on a boycott for the milk.” The girl with blue hair is the leader of the troop. “They’re feeding us _goat’s milk_.”

 

“It’s… still drinkable, right?”

 

“I don’t know. Do you call horns on your head _drinkable_?”

 

Peter gasps, feeling his forehead uncomfortably when Angelica shoves past them.

 

“Oh, go away, Blue. Goat’s milk is no worse than cow’s milk. Why can’t you find something _worthwhile_ to go up against?”

 

Blue and her friends glare but turn away nonetheless. Lucifer has left the campus for lunch, opting for the Basco Tea Shop as his lunch preference. Amenadiel has joined his brother for the meal, though he doesn’t approve of Luci leaving campus.

 

“Get mad at me for leaving campus. Mad at me for leaving Heaven…”

 

“You dragged the lot of us down with you, Luci. What was so wrong about living there? You got yourself banished. You never listened to Mom or Dad…”

 

“Well, we all looked up to _you_.” Lucifer corrects his brother, testing his freshened tea.

 

“Even you?” He raises an eyebrow.”

 

“Well, don’t get me wrong, Manny.” Lucifer grins. “You were a major power-holy dick about it. But… yeah. We _all_ did.”

 

Rae-Rae is ditching forensics in favor of checking out the rooftop. She messes around with anything portable until she finds a sleeping student. Rather than ignoring the blonde, she comes up with the great idea of waking her up. Following a gentle shake, Sam screams and pulls Azrael over her. The girls tumble a little, eventually winding up against a vent, and Sam near anxiously offers her a Cheeto.

 

Maze goes ahead of the curve and start hotwiring some nerves in the robotic arm, though it only serves her with detention after all her trouble.

 

Henry is hanging out in the forensics lab, wearing a white dress shirt hidden beneath a black button-up, one of his favorite muted multicolored scarves, and black slacks.

 

Derek is climbing the rope in his JROTC uniform, having shred his casual navy blue _Rick and Morty_ shirt and jeans for class. Desiree is paired to work with Michelle on a history assignment.

 

**1:00 pm**

 

Regina is wearing a mauve top and blue jeans with a cerulean scarf tied around her waist. She’s sat in European history, staring out the window as a few stragglers pile in. Henry, having sat out of the dodgeball game, also sits out at recess. Instead, he is inside, reading his storybook.

 

Jeanette is wearing a bright lavender dress with a darker violet ribbon tied around her waist to fashion a belt. She is in AP biology, with her journal out and taking notes. Brittany is wearing a pale pink tank top under a hot pink plastic jacket and a matching skirt. She is having her photography journalistic class outdoors, and each student is given a disposable camera. Eleanor is wearing a pea green t-shirt with a recycle insignia on the front and blue jeans. She is in culinary arts class, getting acquainted with the kitchen.

 

Chris is stuck in his European history class, wearing a white tank top under a blue jacket and khakis, though he’s not taking any notes. Rather, he’s taking notes on how he’ll host his new web series.

 

**1:30 pm**

 

Lizzie is outside in her photojournalistic class, taking pictures of low-flying birds and ladybugs on flower petals. Matt is skipping out on class, opting instead to dance to New Kids on the Block in the bathroom.

 

Tim is familiarizing himself with all the kitchen equipment. He’s chosen the class since he is usually the one in charge of Sarah, and he’d like to cook her some _actual_ meals. Sarah, meanwhile, is texting her best friend Lulu instead of paying attention in earth science. Both girls wind up with detentions under their belts.

 

Jack is in the photojournalistic class as well. He’s wearing a bright blue Tommy shirt and skinny Club Banana jeans. Instead of taking pictures of nature as the assignment decrees, he spends his time snapping shots of Peter’s ass, and shamelessly flirting with him.

 

**2:00 pm**

 

It is the break shift between classes five and six, and Tobey is looking forward to his technology class. He’s wearing a turquoise long-sleeved shirt under an open orange windbreaker and gray khakis from the Khaki Barn. He’s currently switching out his European history textbook at his locker, and he collects his master remote to call for Brutus to pick him up when school is over.

 

Jen is changing in the locker room as she’s just showered after gym class. She pulls up her white jeans, white tank top and lavender jacket before running out to make it to her government and economics class on time. Courtney is lounging around at home, deciding whether she wants to hit up Club X-S or Lux tonight.

 

Dani tugs at her red beanie, hoping the teacher won’t call on her. She is wearing matching capris and a light purple sweatshirt, and she’s done more focusing on trying to make herself invisible than listening to the teacher’s lecture over the past twenty minutes.

 

**2:30 pm**

 

Dora and Backpack are having fun in theater, as their teacher Wormtail calls out a variety of improv choices for the classmates. Map, Guillermo and Isabella are walking to the bus, as grammar school has just ended.

 

Sam Manson is learning American Sign Language with Oliver as her partner.

 

Draco is wearing a very clingy black tank top, a green and gray scarf around his waist, and snug jeans. He’s in government and economics, needing the values for the day he takes over from his father. Draco can’t help but glare at Harry and wonder why the hell he chose to take this class.

 

Juan is wearing a solid white shirt and black dance pants. He’s sketching on the back of his detention slip he had received in only his second class of the day. Juan has finished gym in his last class, and he’s now in ASL since he has yet to attempt flirting in _this_ language. Remy is wearing a Dolce and Gabbana white dress jacket, covering his red Ralph Lauren top, and black jeans.  He is singing his bar in choir to prove it’s where he belongs.

 

**3:00 pm**

 

High school is over for the day. Richie is shoving his textbooks in his locker when Miley hops into his peripheral vision. Richie is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

 

“Hey, Miles.”

 

“Hi, Richie.” She smiles, holding her folders. “Are you taking the bus today? Or is your mom picking you up?”

 

He shrugs. “I’m walking with Clay. We have work in a while.”

 

“Yeah… I, uh, I forgot you had a job.”

 

Richie claps his hands awkwardly. “Yep. Nice to get a paycheck.”

 

Before either of them can go any farther into the conversation, Clay walks up wearing a hot pink Marc Jacobs shirt and snug black jeans. He has his hand over his satchel, calling out to Richie.

 

“Alright. I’ve got everything. Are you ready to go?”

 

Richie smiles more genuinely. “Yep. See you tomorrow, Miles.”

 

“Right! See ya!” Miley keeps waving until Clay and Richie turn the corner. “Sweet nibblets! Why can’t I just talk _straight_ with him?”

 

Dennis runs and jumps onto the bus, excited to talk about his day with his best friend Winnie. They only have two classes and lunch together.

 

Beast Boy grumbles to himself as he passes his detention slip to the teacher in charge. He’s wearing a dark violet tank top and matching shorts. He turned himself into a bat and pretended to attack a classmate in third class theater. Apparently, it was offensive to another student, though BB isn’t sure why.

 

BB takes a seat near the back beside Stephanie and Shego. Basketball star Troy is sitting in the row ahead, beside Kurt and Maze. Up in front, ahead of them, are Juan, Sharpay, and Teresa. A couple minutes pass, and Strut walks into the room with Clutch. They take seats in the back on the opposite end of the classroom. They’re shortly followed by Patrick, Becky, Ryan, Lance and finally, Julien. Ryan sits in back with the other two. Becky and Lance take the middle row, and Patrick and Julien take the front row – with only two chairs empty.

 

“For those of you who don’t have me this year, my name is Mr. Howell. I teach US history, European history, and geography. I am not your friend, and I don’t care what the hell you do in here. I’m going to be across the hall in the teacher’s lounge and you mutts will stay in this classroom for the next hour.”

 

Mr. Howell slams the detention door shut, and Julien immediately leaps onto the teacher’s desk.

 

“What is the reasoning you people are to being here?” After an awkward pause, he demands a response. “Answer your king!”

 

“What makes you a king?” Stephanie unknowingly asks.

 

Julien reaches into his backpack and excitedly draws out his leafy crown, placing it on his head. It matches his leaf-like shorts, while he also wears a tan wifebeater. “The Sky Spirits have named me King when living me in Madagascar!”

 

Becky bites on her tongue again. She knows getting into an argument over the ‘king’s grammar choices is pointless. Slowly, the detention kids begin to express their reasoning. Stephanie free styled when it wasn’t allowed; Shego spat out insults in French and Kurt laughed; BB and the bat; Troy unintentionally got Teresa, Strut, Ryan and Sharpay into trouble with having their phones on during theater; Maze had the robot arm; Juan ripped his shirt; Clutch clumsily spilled ‘goat milk’ on the vice principal during lunch; Patrick, Becky and Lance corrected their speech, creative writing and psychology teachers with attitude.

 

“What, no party?” Julien pouts. “I, King Julien, rained down the party with a boomy box in the mathematics of shapes! The teacher, did not think is so fun.”

 

Delete is riding in Buzz’s car, since the younger boy’s moped is out of gas. Delete is wearing a teal t-shirt with a picture of a lavender bunny on the front, and light green pants. They’re headed home to help their dad write some hacking scripts. Delete wishes they could stop to pet the bunnies at the pet store, but Buzz isn’t paying him any attention.

 

**3:30 pm**

 

Jude is out of school and working at Stick-It in the mall. He expertly sticks any food into a kabob, though he’s only just started his shift. With no customers in the foreseeable horizon, Jude is out of his outlet, practicing some skateboard tricks just outside of the counter waiting area.

 

“Wicked wipeout, Dude.” Jonesy comments as the board goes flying into a café table for the Starbucks’ outlet.

 

He holds out his hand, helping his blonde friend to his feet.

 

“Thanks. Are you still looking for a job, bra?”

 

“Pshhaw. Nah, I got this sweet hookup with Smarty Mart.” Jonesy assures his friend that he won’t get fired from _this_ job.

 

Teresa sighs as she works on her calculus homework. She’s sent out texts to her brothers, asking where they are. Tommy is the first to respond, and he’s at home, but their dad is still at work. Stan is the next to respond, and he has checked in with Tommy before going to Trixie’s house. Jamie is the only of the brothers not to respond. He’s seen the text, though, and he is hanging out at the Funland Amusement Park – which he immaturely calls it the FAP.

 

Wanda is wearing a pink t-shirt and purple pants. She is home, looking after William Henry while their mom is busy with work.

 

Phil has changed out of his multicolored galaxy shirt and black skinny jeans, in favor of his Sonic the Hedgehog boxers and mismatched socks. He has the house to himself, and he’s hiding in the darkness of his room, facing the computer as it shows a specifically made slideshow of Sarah Michelle Gellar and Michael Cera in some very compromising (and maybe photoshopped) positions. Muse’s “Knights of Cydonia” quietly plays in the background as Phil slips his hand down the front of his pants.

 

The small moan he would normally bite back in the sweaty palm of his other hand is instead set free in a long, extended whine of orgasmic pleasure. He strokes his dick, already dripping with precum. He has a very vivid imagination, and soon he’s masturbating to the image of Sarah Michelle Gellar’s face on Michael’s Cera’s toned body. Legs spreading wide, and tears form in Phil’s eyes as he rides it out, desperate to keep watching.

 

“Fuuu-uuuu-uuuu-uuu--!” Phil’s voice rings out, though it ends abruptly with a startling hiccup.

 

The lights are on in his bedroom, and an angry aura settles behind him. Slowly, Phil removes his hand from his pants and turns to face the intruder. Before saying a word, the man harshly slaps him across the face, leaving a welting mark.

 

“I’m sorry, Da”

 

Phil is cut off with another hit. The man shoves the teenager off his chair and then grabs his computer, only to utterly destroy it by picking it up and slamming it into the desk several times.

 

“You’re nothing but a filthy, unwanted devil child and now you’re sitting here committing a devil deed. What the hell do you have to say about yourself?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Phil is crying now. “I didn’t – I wasn’t – I”

 

“You’re out of this house. Go find somewhere else to stay tonight.” When Phil doesn’t move, his dad advances on him. “Did I fucking stutter?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

Phil states clearly, standing up and carefully walking out the door. He snatches his tossed galaxy shirt and his backpack, and he is out the door before his dad advances on him again.

 

**4:00 pm**

 

Martyn is packing up the needed English schoolwork when the motion sensor device positioned just outside his apartment goes off. He checks the video retrieval on his phone, sighing in distress when he identifies his younger brother searching for his spare key. Martyn exits out of video mode and calls his brother. Phil picks up quickly.

 

“M-Martyn?” Phil curses his stutter.

 

“Did Dad get to you?”

 

Phil nods, not thinking about Martyn not seeing him. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

 

“Of course, Baby Bro. Spare key’s in the fake thermostat by my number.”

 

Phil locates the key after fumbling a bit. He sniffles. “Got it. Are you still at school?”

 

“Packing up now. I’ll swing by the grocer and get some Cinnamons. I’ll be home by five.”

 

“Thanks, Martyn.” Phil sighs in relief, walking into his brother’s apartment.

 

Julien has been picked up in one of his fancy limos. Maurice is in the back, eating shrimp, when Julien climbs inside.

 

“Where is the annoying mouse?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, Mort went off searching for guava berries.” Maurice shrugs halfheartedly.

 

Julien only nods and grabs a shrimp off Maurice’s plate. Digit is wearing a light purple tee that matches the hair under his red baseball cap, and yellow board shorts. He’s now sporting headphones and listening to Maroon 5 as he cleans his room.

 

Carlton shrugs off his black military-grade jacket, pulling an old-fashioned western jacket over his baby blue tee. He untucks his shirt and pulls off his belt, replacing it with a leather one that has a large buckle on it. He steps into a pair of regular cowboy boots and surveys Old Senora.

 

“Bout time you got here, Binky. Rattle’s down yonder riding the ponies.” Hank claps a hand on the senior’s shoulder, gesturing to his younger sister.

 

Nergal Junior is mad at the state of the school, and he wants to start digging to the center of the earth. As it happens, he instead heads to the shack in the backyard, so he can expose his true form for a little while. Before exerting to true form, he had been wearing a white – now stained – tee and blue jeans.

 

Clutch is out driving down on the unofficial Turbo Dogs racetrack in Chino. He doesn’t mind the short extra distance if he can use it to blow off some steam.

 

**4:30 pm**

 

Patrick approaches his front door after spending a while out back where Charlie’s tea party remains untouched, and Angie’s canvases are fading. Upon entering through the kitchen, a calloused fist reaches out and grabs the front scruff of his light cobalt shirt. He winces silently, but he lets everything wash over. When his dad storms out of the house five minutes later, Patrick waits until he no longer hears the gravel picking up, so he can let out a scream.

 

He’s got a limp in his step from where his dad had stomped against the backside of his knee. Still, Patrick manages his way to Angie’s mostly untouched bedroom. He digs into the back of her vanity and pulls out an emergency makeup bag to cover up his marks.

 

“The only condolence I have from losing you two… is you’re finally free of him.” Patrick whispers to a picture of him and his twin still taped to the side of the mirror.

 

Snake is in the Vile Valley, in a broken down shack, now wearing Ace’s wifebeater and a pair of black boxers. He’s drinking from a shared bottle of Corona. Ace is on the mattress next to him, glasses askew, and leaning against the wall. Ace is wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers as he brings a cigarette to his mouth and slowly exhales. Wordlessly, Ace places the cigarette in Snake’s mouth, and the reptilian teenager hands off the alcohol.

 

Ivy is wearing a grayed shirt and a white-blue skirt. She’s at Angelica’s house, not really doing anything aside from reading a different magazine than the blonde. Angelica is on her bed, and Ivy is on the floor. They seem content.

 

At Grace Brothers’ Department Store, a reorganization has shifted. The gentlemen’s clothing department, led by Tony Sr, and employed with newly suited Clay and Richie, is being met by the ladies’ clothing department, led by Bev, and employed with Wheezie.

 

Kurt is at the mall, and his frequent Grind Me barista, Susie, gives him a mocha latte for free. She then calls a timeout and moves to sit with Kurt at a table.

 

“How long are we gonna keep doing this, Kurt?”

 

“Doing what?” He asks with a ghost of a smile.

 

“You know, you coming down here, getting a certain drink from a specific barista,” She smiles, placing a hand over his. “It’s like we’re almost dating.”

 

Kurt blanches, quickly removing his hand from hers. “I think you got the wrong idea.”

 

“What do you mean?” She sounds hurt.

 

Kurt opens his mouth to speak, but he sees Finn, from school, and his facial expression melts. Susie follows his eyeline, but she bypasses Finn and secures her eyes on Jen, who’s handing him a pair of shoes in a box.

 

“Jen? You like _Jen_?”

 

Kurt gapes. “I, yes, I like”

 

He doesn’t get much else out before Susie accidentally-on-purpose knocks Kurt’s coffee onto his lap. Kurt screeches from the pain and the mess, but Susie only looks psychologically hurt. Kurt leaps up and stops her from returning to her job.

 

“Susie, wait! I don’t like Jen.”

 

“Then what is so bad about me that”

 

“I like Finn.” He cuts her off with a harsh whisper. “I really _like_ Finn, Susie. I’m gay.”

 

Susie blinks and then offers a small, guilty smile. “I’ll fix you a replacement coffee. Stay, and I’ll take you shopping for some new pants after my shift.”

 

Finn vaguely notices Kurt get soaked with a cup of scalding coffee, but Jen returns with some shoes in his size, and he lets himself forget about the other kid. Finn is wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, standing in line for the Big Squeeze.

 

Dan approaches his backyard warily, and he sees that Adrian has set up a water slide. Dan is wearing a solid black hoodie and black skinny jeans, but the slide looks inviting. He watches as Adrian’s friends, Cosmo, Diego and Oren go up and down with him. Adrian beams looking up at his older brother.

 

“Wanna try?”

 

Dan smiles vaguely. “I’d probably break it.”

 

Adrian, on the other hand, knows more of what Dan’s thinking than what he’s saying. He grabs for his brother’s hand and leads him to the start of the water slide.

 

“Go up the little one, and then overtop the tunnel, and down the big one.”

 

Dan follows Adrian’s instructions. He climbs up the small green and yellow slide, and he makes a move to the burgundy tunnel. However, there’s a little slip-up, and Dan crashes. He tries to hold his hands out to break his fall, only for his little finger to catch a rung in the red and blue slide, and his face to smack hard on the wet ground below.

 

“Motherfucker!” Dan’s painful scream is enough for Adrian to drive his friends away. “Damn it all! On a fucking water slide!” His breath suddenly hitches. “Dree, is Dad home?”

 

Adrian comes into Dan’s line of view, cringing slightly at the welt forming on his brother’s cheek. Dan bites his lip to keep from screaming any more, taking the silence as a haven.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Neither.” Adrian confirms.

 

“Go get Mom’s makeup kit. And the First Aid.”

 

“Did you break something?”

 

“Dunno, Dree. Just go get it.”

 

Adrian nods. Like a ninja, he watches out for his parents as he sneaks into his house for the requested items.

 

**5:00 pm**

 

Emily Elizabeth is wearing her hot pink sweater and her black poodle skirt over leggings that match her shirt. She’s in her backyard, practicing soccer.

 

House has the house to himself at the moment. His mom won’t be home until late, and his dad never comes home until dark. The senior is drinking a can of Miller’s beer and playing the piano expertly. His best friend Wilson has a can as well, drinking from the couch and watching his friend play. They’re filling the void with mindless chatter, from headcanons on their favorite soap opera to the latest gossip of who’s dating who.

 

Sherlock and Mycroft are fighting again. Sherlock is shirtless, in black capris as he tosses his brother the equipment necessary to fence. Mycroft, also shirtless, grabs the sword and readies himself to battle his brother.

 

Custard is taking a well-deserved nap from a long day. Her sisters Strawberry and Apple, on the other hand, are at the family home. Strawberry is in her bright pink pajamas, cooking dinner again since their mom is working away from town. Mac is at the gym in Lava Springs, working on his deltoids.

 

**5:30 pm**

 

Jetta returns home from the library, somewhat surprised to see her brother home. She doesn’t let too much of the shock show, however. Jetta is wearing a yellow top, blue jeans, and a teal scarf. She simply asks that Cosmo turn the television down, so she can read.

 

BG is dressed in a gray shirt and orange pants. She’s in her tree house, just keeping away from her mom and George. Their dad is still at the pet clinic.

 

Too Tall is wearing a red holey shirt and faded blue jeans. He’s in the front area of Vile Valley. He’s sifting through spare parts, hoping to fid something for the old clunker sitting in his backyard. Too Much is at the arcade.

 

Despite being only fourteen, Claire hands the keys to the Vista Cruiser to her son, Blake, to use. Through persuasion from his friends, Blake (out of his blue business casual suit, and into his baby blue shirt and white board shorts) uses the car to get out of town for a Todd Rundgren concert in the outskirts of Chino with his closest friends: Andie, House, and Twister.

 

Blake also decides to invite a new foreign exchange student from school, named Fez. As the Vista Cruiser pulls up to Andie’s house, Duckie – in his pink and tan top, khakis and trenchcoat –  is already inside.

 

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay?”

 

“Sorry, Duck. You want something to drink for the road?”

 

“Sure.” Duckie throws up his hands. “Beer, scotch, juice box... whatever.”

 

The Cruiser pulls up and Duckie notices House hand off a beer can to Blake. Duckie tuts.

 

“Drinking and driving don't mix.” He holds up his juice box, waving to Andie as she climbs into the car. “That's why I ride a bike.”

 

Stewie, Brian, Meg and Chris mindlessly watch television before all the high school pressure start to dig into their lives. Stewie is dressed in a casual yellow top and red pants.

 

Mandy is finishing up a book, Dante’s Inferno, for her summer reading list, while Grim watches a taped rerun of an old soap opera. Mandy is wearing her basic pink shirt with the flower on the front and blue jeans.

 

Gordo is watching old videos he’s taped from middle school, on his computer. He’s splicing them into a slideshow.

 

**6:00 pm**

 

Rumple is taking a walk around his mansion with Lumiere and Cogsworth at his posts. Rumple is in a fancy crocodile-skin cloak. Chip is asleep with the rest of his charges.

 

Kimmy, with her wild style, has snuck out of her house and gone next door. She’s snuck into the Tanner house via DJ’s bedroom window and is making her bed beneath her best friend’s. Garth and Jimmy are perfectly content at their house, both relaxing on the bedroom floor with headphones turned at max volume.

 

Jonesy has to chase after little brother Robbie in the mall, getting him fired from his new job in front of a girl he had been attempting to impress. Diego is home with their dad.

 

Maya walks into _Blush_ magazine headquarters as much of the offices are closing up. She is dressed business casual and walks up to the secretary’s desk, a little shocked that he seems to be her age. He’s dressed fashionably in Mary-Kate and Ashley.

 

“You’re not a model.”

 

“No, I’m not.” Maya smirks. “I’m here for Jack Gallo.”

 

Finch rolls his eyes. “I’m sure Mr. Gallo is much too busy for”

 

Suddenly, the doors to the main office burst open, and Jack steps out. “Dennis, do you know how to get rid of a mustard stain on” He pauses to acknowledge the girl before him. “Maya! Kitten!”

 

“Hey, Dad.”

 

Finch’s eyes widen, and he instantly tries to patch things up. Jack pulls away.

 

“I see you’ve met Dennis Finch, my secretary and right-hand man. Over there trying to work the coffee maker is our fashion editor Courtney Gripling. And over there meddling with a camera, is out head photographer Peter Neidermayer. I think everyone else has already gone home. What do you think?”

 

“I think I’ll start tomorrow.” She answers, giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving them to mull over what just happened.

 

Hannah is at home with her mom Allie, watching with wide-eyed amusement as Allie tries and fails to boil spaghetti.

 

Belle is eating a nice vegetable stew. She knows her dad is losing their money, but she doesn’t let it get to her. All she needs are book and love.

 

Bert walks into his living room where Ernie is lying on the floor, coloring in a picture of a duck in the mud. The older teenager shows off his very extensive bottle cap collection, noting the one missing rung.

 

“I’ve got a bottle cap from every soda imaginable. And some juices even. There’s Ribena, Yoo Hoo Soda, Dr. Shazz… I’ve got all the different flavors of Wahoo Punch. There’s Peppy Cola and Diet Peppy Cola, which I think loses its meaning. Th only one I’m missing now is the elusive Figgy Fizz.”

 

Ernie finally widens his eyes and reaches into his pockets, pulling out all its contents. The floor is quickly littered with not only coloring books and crayons; but also old gum wrappers, a few bobby pins, a pencil eraser, and finally a very particular bottle cap.

 

“You mean like this one, Bert?”

 

Bert gasps and grabs the bottle cap, placing it in the indented position, thereby completing his collection. “It’s perfect!”

 

**6:30 pm**

 

Swiper sheds his basic orange shirt and jeans for all Kevlar black, minus the azure ski mask he slips over his head. He throws a black hoodie over his ensemble and then cocks his pistol, checking that he has extra ammunition in case of emergency. He pockets the gun, grabs his black knapsack  and checks his watch before stepping into Tesco’s. The soft jingle alerts the man behind the counter of a new person entering his peripheral vision.

 

Swiper stealthily moves between aisles, slipping some beef jerky and Red Bull into his pack. He keeps a wary eye on the cashier and the security cameras, careful not to make direct eye contact. He keeps his head down, snatching a few cans of chips, a microwavable bowl of tomato soup and a Gatorade. All items fall into the sack, and Swiper nabs a tube of lighter fluid, carrying it to the front.

 

“Pack of Marlboros.”

 

Swiper lowers his voice by disguise, finally matching direct eye contact. His voice and his eyes almost threaten the man, almost daring him to call him out. The man maintains the gaze, grabbing the pack of smokes, and Swiper hands off a crumpled ten-dollar bill for his troubles. The man’s gaze falters, catching a glimpse of silver in Swiper’s inside pocket. He says nothing, and Swiper takes his time pulling out his lighter from his pants pocket and filling it with the recently purchased fluid. He tosses the packaging and opens his cigarette box. Swiper lights a cigarette, placing it in his mouth and looking back at the man.

 

“Much obliged.”

 

Amy is wearing her _Blossom_ sweater and red sweatpants in the public library. She is working on her homework for the upcoming month. Ginger has begun dating Martyn, and the two plus Courtney are relaxing on the couch in Ginger and Courtney’s apartment. They’re eating Domino’s pizza and watching old reruns of _Charmed_.

 

Carl is wearing a brown shirt with a tan spider across the front and blue jeans. He is hanging out in the Foutley garage, admiring his petrified eyeball and thinking of new ideas to make the new school year more interesting.

 

Raven is wearing a dark violet tank top and short shorts, contemplating and bending the energies in the Air Temple Meditation Center.

 

Daffy is at the Galleria Mall, taking all the free samples available with toothpicks. He’s dragged Norm along with him, hoping that the sincerity of the young child will charm other employees into giving him some freebies. Daffy is wearing a black long-sleeved top tightened around the cuffs, orange pants and a diamond necklace. Norm is wearing a little blue suit with a red tie.

 

Lance is practicing the piano within the lounge of the foster home. He’s wearing a professional white board suit with an open black jacket and black pants.

 

Happy and Olivia are in their shared room. Happy is wearing a gray tank top and darker gray capris, while Olivia is wearing an olive green bra and tan shorts.

 

Melanie is in hers and Annie’s shared room. Melanie is wearing a lilac tank top and blue jean shorts, just lying across her bed. Annie is also inside the house, though she is working through her chore wheel. She’s wearing a black halter top and blue jean capris.

 

**7:00 pm**

 

Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence are sat at the dinner table. Their meal is over, and now Linda has instigated a Family Time moment.

 

“So, what did you kids do at school?”

 

“Marissa and I spied on Derek.” Candace answers excitedly. “He’s _so_ much better to study than any of that science junk.”

 

Linda only purses her lips. “I see. Boys?”

 

“Ferb and I got separated at school, and _my side_ had music rotation.”

 

“We had physical education rotation.” Ferb comments quietly.

 

Perry shrugs and then starts in the conversation by moving his hands. ‘G-E-O-R-G-I-E had another big idea on stink bombing his garage to get his brother out. And I liked dance class.’

 

“That’s wonderful, Perry.” Lawrence frowns, wondering about what he’s said. “Well, not the stink. But the dancing is just marvelous. If you need some pointers, you can always ask Ferb.”

 

The green-haired boy clicks his tongue and winks at his brother. Perry calmly smiles in appreciation.

 

Being in grammar school, Liam, Luca, Claire, Danny, Dale and Ashton are in the house due to their curfews. They’ve had dinner and done their homework. The younger Fitzpatrick kids now complete their chore wheel. Maddie, on the other hand, has a job at Nice Cinnabuns. She’s wearing a light blue candy counter uniform. Francesca should be working at Spin This, but instead she’s skipping out to hang out with Vanessa in Chino.

 

“Get the _fuck_ out of here!”

 

An angry man’s voice breaks free from next door. Francesca holds her fist in the air to knock on Vanessa’s door.

 

“You’re not our fucking father!”

 

A voice Francesca recognizes as Trey’s screams out a little louder, or closer. She wavers a little at the doorstep, and she raises her hand again when she hears a rough yell from inside the Doofenshmirtz house.

 

“Hör auf zu bauen!“ This is followed by a loud smack and a high-pitched voice desperately trying not to call out. “Iss die verdammten Fetzen.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” A strong sediment is placed in the terrified boy’s voice.

 

Glass shatters next door, and the unmistakable sound of a shotgun cocking is heard. Francesca watches as Trey and Ryan grab their bikes off the front yard and start pedaling. The boys are wearing wifebeaters, jackets and baggy pants. A few shots from a gun ring out, and Francesca finally knocks on the door.

 

“Beantworte die verdammte Tür, Mädchen.”

 

“Jawohl.”

 

Another loud smack is heard, followed by a stumble and a gasp.

 

“Wer spricht in diesem Haus den Deutschen, Mädchen?”

 

“You do, Sir. I’m sorry.”

 

“Beantworte die verdammte Tür.“

 

Vanessa finally answers the door slightly, revealing a cut lip. “I can’t go out tonight, Chess.”

 

Francesca mutely nods, mouthing ‘I’m sorry.’ Vanessa only shakes her head in response. Meinolf start shouting again, and Vanessa expresses a look that reads ‘run and hide’ before shutting the door in her friend’s face.

 

Finch is sat in bed, with magazines, tissues and lotion sprawled across it. His dad is parading Chez Nude in Chino, and Finch has the house to himself and his bunnies.

 

Fez has just reached the concert with his newfound friends. He isn’t too sure what to think of them, and he barely has any recognition for this Todd Rundgren. However, he wants to fit in, so he turns to House.

 

“Do I fit in at a concert?”

 

“For Elton John.” He deadpans.

 

“Is he a rocker too?”

 

“Man, if you wanna fit in with these posers, you gotta get in a fight and shove people out of the way.” Twister comments, having overheard their conversation.

 

“Aw, come on! A fight? Why do I gotta get in ---”

 

His words are cut off as House suddenly punches Fez in the face. The younger boy falls on his back in disbelief. When he sits up, his face hurts and his nose is bleeding. Carefully yet excitedly, he jumps up.

 

“Alright, people! Move your cha-chas! Fez is coming through!”

 

**7:30 pm**

 

Jazz is in her bedroom, dancing along to her _Doctor Doolittle_ soundtrack. She’s wearing a black bra and light blue underwear, enjoying her jobless freedom.

 

Danny is sitting at the dinner table, wearing his favorite red and white t-shirt and pale blue pajama bottoms. He moves his fork around his plate, poking at the peas and mashed potatoes without bothering to eat them.

 

Ryan is dressed down, in a faded baseball jersey and Old Navy jeans. He’d taken his car to the Galleria Mall a few hours ago. Rather than go inside, however, he’s been walking around Chino. He’s finally got to the railroad tracks, and he kicks a few pebbles. Ryan pauses when he takes note of a faint, purple glowing light around the corner. Cautiously yet curiously, he creeps around the corner to catch the perpetrator. When he rears his head around, however, no one is around. And the light is gone.

 

“What are you meddling around for?”

 

Ryan jolts harshly, landing on his butt, when a voice materializes behind him. Robbie continues to wear his dark purple coloring, though it is in the space of a tracksuit, rather than a _jump_ suit.

 

“Are you going to answer or just keep gawking like an idiot?”

 

“Were you making that light?”

 

Robbie scoffs, standing straight. “I don’t see a light. Aren’t you that rich kid with the shrieking sister at East Oaks?”

 

Ryan bites his lip. “Yeah…” He then continues with a bit of a snark. “Because it’s not like I actually have a life of my own or anything.”

 

Robbie smirks at Ryan’s sass, glancing up at the movement by the batting cages. Two boys grab a couple bats and jump over the fence with them. Sharpay is in her room; more specifically, her closet. She’s sorting through all her clothing choices for the next day. Heinz walks out of his house with a black eye and a scowl on his face. His younger brother Roger is much more unscathed, only receiving a scraped arm from being flung against the wall.

 

The boys are instructed to head to the auto repair shop and pick up three quarts of oil. Heinz knows it’s his mother’s way of driving them out of the house, but Roger is oblivious. As they approach the Garage, Heinz witnesses Trey smacking off the mailbox with a baseball bat. He knows the older kid is unstable and that his younger brother is slightly saner.

 

**8:00 pm**

 

Nicky and Alex attempt to stay up later than their mother’s given curfew. They try jumping on the bed in their _Flash_ and _Green Hornet_ pajamas, but Becky isn’t having it. She threatens to make them oatmeal instead of Fruity Pebbles in the morning, which makes them quickly calm down and regret their choice.

 

Tony cleans up around the house and hangs up his phone. He’s clad in a white t-shirt and his blue and white checkered boxers. His dad isn’t coming home again, and he’s just ordered a pizza for dinner.

 

Velma is in the city library with Buffy, having explained that she is the slayer’s newest watcher. Velma remains in her orange sweater and red skirt, though Buffy has changed to an oversized, almost gown-like Mighty Weasels concert tee. Back at the Dinkley house, Madelyn is practicing her gymnastics routine on their old, rickety playground set in the backyard.

 

Chloe is wearing a banana yellow sweater and blue jeans; Trixie is wearing _Pocahontas_ pajamas. The girls are hand-in-hand, searching the Chino streets for their mother who drunkenly called Chloe a little over an hour ago. The girls nearly pass Dinoland when a flush of movement causes Chloe to pause. She looks over, seeing Ryan bouncing over the turnpike with a baseball bat in his hand. She also comes across Vanessa, smoking a cigarette. Moving closer, Chloe notices that the paler girl has a few splotches on her face that hadn’t been there during school hours.

 

“Nessa, I need a favor.”

 

Vanessa looks between Chloe’s harrowed face and the small tyke threatening to fall asleep on her feet. Vanessa sighs but drops her cigarette and snuffs it with her boot.

 

“I’ll watch her. Go find your mom.”

 

Chloe kneels down to be in Trixie’s eye level.

 

“Listen to Nessa, okay? I need”

 

“To find Mommy, I know.” Trixie smiles sleepily. “We did this five days ago. And if I see any strangers stay by Nessa unless she tells me to hide. I’m a real good hider, Chlo.”

 

“Yes, you are, Monkey.” Chloe smiles, kissing her sister’s forehead. “I won’t take long.”

 

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Chloe dives into the Chez Nude alley. She removes her shirt, lowers her jeans a little and rolls up the cuffs. She rattles out her hair and then identifies Trey walking into the establishment.

 

“Trey, baby! There you are!”

 

**8:30 pm**

 

Duckie sits on the mattress composite of a bed in his room, watching out the window as the _freakin’_ Grim Reaper helps Billy’s mom cut down the weeds in her garden. The thought of it still baffles Duckie, though he never comments.

 

Toby is wearing a white t-shirt under an open brown jacket, black pants and his lucky brown fedora. He is playing a mobile slots game on his phone. Greg Pattillo is on the porch step next to him, playing the same games on his phone.

 

Strut is in jean overalls now, working on modifications for his racer in the garage. His dad is under a new alias, working some rich couple at the Lava Springs country club.

 

Bill is sitting at the bar of the Decoy Café, sipping on a milkshake as he waits for Bev to finish her shift. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, elastic blue pants and a red bow tie.

 

Slippery has recently been adopted by Salt and Pepper Shaker. He now lives in the Corduroy House with them, Steve (working on college geometry), Mailbox (working on a comedy skit), Sidetable (watching TV in the living room), Shovel (working on chemistry homework), Blue (playing a game with Pail in the backyard), Tickety (getting out her outfit for tomorrow), and Paprika (already asleep). Slippery steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, heading for the room he shares with Shovel and Pail.

 

**9:00 pm**

 

Ace barges out of his house, narrowly avoiding a chipped dish hurtling toward his head. He’s no longer listening to his stepdad’s angry rants. He stumbles out of the house, relishing the burning sensation of the alcohol rushing down his throat. He has one goal in mind: the shack in the Vile Valley. He swallows another gulp and adjusts his glasses before heading that way.

 

Sheldon is wearing his _Superman_ pajamas when he opens his bedroom window for Jimmy (in _Aquaman_ pajamas), Lance (in _Spiderman_ pajamas) and Zack (in _Thor_ pajamas). Sheldon is nervous about having his friends over for a non-approved sleepover. Missy assures him that since _she’s_ having one and _Georgie’s_ having one, then they can’t _all_ get into trouble. As the boys are rolling out their sleeping bags, Cindy comes into the room wearing a towel around her body.

 

“Missy!” She hisses. “What are _they_ doing here?”

 

“We’re all having a big sleepover.” Missy whispers in response. “Isn’t it cool?”

 

“Real cool.” She mutters to herself. Cindy looks over Missy’s _Cynthia_ pajamas. “Where are my pajamas?”

 

Missy hands over the _Wonder Woman_ pajama set, and Cindy sneaks back out to change. Another door opens in the hall before she can make it to the bathroom, and she instantly identifies the older girl (in nothing but her skimpy metallic pink bra and panties) as Sharpay. The theater queen silently gasps and then tiptoes back to Georgie’s room, so Cindy can change.

 

Marissa is only wearing her underwear, but she is under the covers in bed, texting Candace about their plans to spy on Derek tomorrow.

 

Next door, Seth is also in his bed. He is cradling his jaw where one of the bullies had shoved him into the corner of a row of lockers earlier. He has the lamp to the side of him on low as he reads through his _Watchman_ graphic novel.

 

In Chino, near Union Station, Oswald resurfaces. He is wearing the darkened three-piece suit he’d worn when David had been instructed to kill him. He is supposed to be dead, and he feels like it. He spots a fisherman on the dock, eating a ham and provolone sandwich, and they make dreaded eye contact. Limping over to the older man, Oswald grabs a nearby rock and bashes the man’s head in. he steals the sandwich, ravishing the taste as though he hadn’t eaten in a month. He then collects a blanket the man had been sitting on. Despite it now holding blood smears, Oswald rolls the body into the water and lies on the edge of the dock covered by the long trees’ shadows for a well-deserved nap.

 

**9:30 pm**

 

Freddy is taking a shower to rid the smell of second-hand marijuana. His eyes are already pink and agitated. He wishes he could say it weren’t a normal phenomenon, but he’d be lying.

 

Cassie is seated in Finn and Kiki’s room. She’s wearing a soft pink nightgown, reading the story of Hansel & Gretel. Carrie is in her and Cassie’s room, jumping around the floor as she listens to _Panic!_ Through her headphones. Sophie is locked away in her room, studying her speech textbook while listening to _Death Cab_ through her own set of headphones.

 

Neal is out at the arcade, racing a round of Fast and the Furious when Trey and Ryan storm in. Neal had opened the lock for the arcade, and most people seem to think his family owns the place. Ryan glances at him with a half smirk, but Neal focuses on the bat in the other’s possession. Trey manages to find close to five dollars in quarters and a few strings of tickets strewn across the floor. The Atwood boys leave the arcade, and Neal returns to his game.

 

Susie is just getting ready for bed, having finished setting up her planner and writing today’s events in her diary. She can hear Buster in the next room over, playing basketball with his balled-up dirty laundry.

 

Edwin is busy trying to exact a chemistry experiment in his apartment kitchen. He’s already caused an explosion twice. If it happens a third time, he’s been threatened of getting kicked out.

 

Alisa is playing the piano to _Murder on the Dance Floor_ as the radio plays along in the background. She takes another sip of her coffee, waiting for Cooper to come home.

 

**10:00 pm**

 

Jackie is sleeping over at Juan’s house. She’s enveloped in his covers, having just had sex with him. She’s not wearing anything, exhaustedly slumping an arm over him as she shuts her eyes.

 

Bugs is smoking a cigarette on the roof of his house. He isn’t sure what happened at work today with his dad, but he knows it can’t be too good. Bugs is only wearing his gray sweatpants and iconic white gloves.

 

Lizzie has already fallen asleep in her _Hannah Montana_ pajama top and her _Cynthia_ pajama bottoms, being the girl scout rule follower that she is.

 

Barry is passed out, either from exhaustion or drinking- who can _really_ tell?

 

Lem is completely shrouded in black, wandering around the streets of Chino. The town has little to no street lights. Most of the ones that are around, are ones which lights have been shattered. He greatly enjoys it.

 

Brittany Ann is curled up in her bed, wearing matching ruby velvet pajamas. She’s under her covers, writing in her journal.

 

Gunther is slumped against the wall on his wasted old mattress. His dad doesn’t care much about him, but he’s another delegate, and Gunther is determined to prove his worth. He bitterly grumbles to himself as he pulls out a crumpled cigarette. He smoothes it out and lights it, letting the smoke inhalation take over.

 

**10:30 pm**

 

Becky is in her bed, blue pajamas on, reading a _Princess Trianna_ book by the light of her flashlight. A part of her is still upset that she managed to get super grounded for her detention on the first day back to school. The other part knows it’s justified as she eyes Bob asleep on his own mattress beside her bed. TJ is in his Wordgirl pajamas in the next room over, snoring up a storm.

 

Troy had fallen asleep in his Red Wings boxers with a basketball just within reach. His dad had drilled him after school, and his mom made sure he did his homework as well. He was simply exhausted in the process of getting dressed for supper after he showered.

 

Chandler is driving Joey and Will home as they’ve just gone to a hockey game. It is the anniversary of when Will and Tim first started dating. Considering they are on the outs now, the boys decided to take Wills’ mind off things with a good old-fashioned fight that turns into a game and more aggression.

 

Freddie is sound asleep in his room, wearing a blue tank top with matching shorts and socks.

 

Toph is fast asleep as well. She doesn’t appreciate her room, or the fact that she constantly destroys it each morning, only for her parents’ servants to restore it each time. Toph is wearing a long green shirt and is slumped under the covers with only her bare feet sticking out.

 

Wally dreams of finding paradise in leftover spaghetti casserole. Alarms begin to sound, and a drone attacks him. The blonde screams out in frustration as he shields himself with the Tupperware, covering himself in the foodstuff. Lasers spout out from the walls as Wally scales his way to the attic. He cleanly breaks through the window, climbing to the roof of a very tall skyscraper in Tokyo. To his left, there are electric snakes that have yet to notice his presence. To his right is the speeding cars. He instead opts to make a mad leap to the next building. He hears the agents calling after him, so takes a mad run to the other side. Instead of asphalt, he crashes into a solid glass window. And he hears a _very_ familiar shriek.

 

“What are you doing her!? And why the heavens are you covered… in…?”

 

Edd hops out of bed and takes a glance outside. Kim, Jim and Tim are in their respective pajamas, watching from Kim’s room. Dr. Mrs. Possible is on the roof, looking horrified. Dr. Mr. Possible is viewed only for a second, through one of the windows. Edd looks over at his dazed friend and then signals his readiness with an ‘okay’ sign. The Possibles return to sleep, and Wally passes out on Edd’s floor.

 

**11:00 pm**

 

Zuko is in the tea shop, testing out his firebending with the steam. He’s only wearing a burgundy robe like he would wear in a sauna. He’s been going at this for about two hours off of insomnia.

 

Azula is tossing and turning in her bed. She wants sleep. She _craves_ sleep, but it just won’t come. She instead plays with her lightning above her head.

 

Kevin is asleep. His father had been drunk again and come home late, again. He’d gotten mad over Kevin fixing himself something to eat since Jaden wasn’t around. Doused in bruises he’ll later blame on a motorcycle accident, Kevin had been too fatigued and fell asleep wearing his green sweater and black boxers on the living room couch.

 

Courtney is fast asleep after arranging a chief meeting with her attorney in the morning before she needs to leave for eighth grade. She’s wearing beige business casual, even to bed.

 

Barbie is wearing dark blue camo, hunting down a specific shack in the middle of the woods by Chino’s lake. He notices a sickly-looking teenager sleeping by the dock, but he has no time for that. The Powers That Be have sentenced him to find a certain person and collect the tremendous amount of money said person owes.

 

**11:30 pm**

 

Ryan had hopped out of the amusement park in time to see an off-her-meds woman and a teenager collect a small child and walk away. He continues to the front and bums a cigarette from the girl dressed all in black.

 

“Get in a fight with Frank again?” She asks knowingly as she lights his cigarette.

 

He nods, letting out a long breath. “Meinolf?”

 

She sighs. Parental violence is nothing new for them. Ryan and Vanessa have been best friends for years now. She takes note of the bat in his hand. Before she can say another word, Trey walks by, nodding his head. Ryan shrugs and gives her a halfhearted wave as he joins in step with his brother. They walk in silence past the Kiska and Drymon. In the alley behind the Yahoo chocolate factory, Ryan is sure he saw some movement.

 

Blaine should have been home hours ago. He’s still in his school uniform, but now it’s ripped, and his face is in splotches. He had been watching a movie marathon and fell asleep. No one had bothered to wake him, and he had become the perfect victim for the latest bout of gay bashing.

 

Auggie is asleep at home, in Temmie’s room, since his younger brother had a nightmare and called out for his brother.

 

Cupid is also soundly asleep. He had his coffee perfectly made in the morning. No one tried to hit him or hit _on_ him, and the world seemed perfect for once. He doesn’t get many days like these. Anteros hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d materialized just outside of Chino, skateboarding in the Madtown dome.

 

Ryan follows Trey just past Madtown, and they come to a stop at a golden Cadillac. Something clicks in Ryan’s mind.

 

“You’re not, are you running away?”

 

‘No.” Trey answers, snatching his brother’s bat. “ _We_ are running away.”

 

He winds up the bat and uses it to shatter the driver’s window. He tosses the bat in the back and climbs into the seat. He begins to hotwire the car, while Ryan fidgets nervously. He feels conflicted about what to do.

 

Amanda feels sick, so she is spending the near witching hours vomiting into her toilet, with Milly holding her hair back.

 

Zack is sleeping over with Lucas, due to the constant arguing at home. His parents decided they didn’t want any of the kids home for this, so everyone had gone their separate ways. Lucas is Zack’s best friend. So, funeral home or not, Zack feels safe. Jerry is sleeping over with the Penguins; Reed is sleeping over with Oliver; Edie is sleeping over with Buford; Eddie is sleeping over with Sportacus; Simone is sleeping over with the Tribbianis; Mica is sleeping over with the Tanners, and Jamie is sleeping over BG and George.

 

Ryan is praying in his mind as the stolen car drifts to the other side of the road. The cops are after them, but Trey is just acting like it’s a joyride. Like he’s having fun. Trey screams out from the pure rush of it all, while Ryan screams out in terror. The car screeches to a halt as it comes into contact with a power box just outside the other end of the cemetery. Two sets of sirens and three police officers total surround the Cadillac within seconds. Ryan braces himself. He knows it’s going to be hell tomorrow.


End file.
